<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omega Sunshine by cyborgciderman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172256">The Omega Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgciderman/pseuds/cyborgciderman'>cyborgciderman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst?, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Narita Hazuhito, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Beta/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata, Everyone smells good, Fluffy Smut, Hinata Harem, Hinata Is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, M/M, My self indulgent fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgciderman/pseuds/cyborgciderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds out that he is an omega, not only an omega, but an extremely sensitive one. Hinata struggles with his over sensitivity and his pack (aka his volleyball ball team) helps him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita Chikara/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kinoshita Hisashi, Hinata Shouyou/Narita Kazuhito, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1811</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my very first work, and I was extremely nervous to post this lol, but I did! And I hope anyone who comes across this enjoys it :)</p>
<p>This is mainly for me to convince myself that I didn’t write it and enjoy it like a would reading any other fanfic but we’ll see how that goes T_T</p>
<p>Please enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou was an omega. He always thought he’d be a beta, as both of his parents were, so he and his family were a little surprised when the second gender test results came back showing that he was an omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were even more surprised when he had his first heat at his first ever volleyball game. Hinata remembered walking by the tall, good looking, black haired boy who was obviously an alpha. Not only was his court presence extremely strong, his pheromones were too. He smelled pleasantly sweet, like sugar and milk and it made Hinata dizzy. After he lost against him, he biked as fast as he could to get home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hinata repeated in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt humiliated after his loss against Kitagawa Daiichi. His team, even though Hinata was extremely grateful towards them for playing with him in the first place, abandoned him and told Hinata not to mind the loss too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I not mind it??!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought while crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were supposed to be a pack…a team, a family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata sobbed. He knew it was a fake pack in the first place, he had to hassle all of the players to play with him, just for them to all leave him afterwards. Now he was alone on his heat, halfway up a mountain thinking about Kageyama Tobio and his ridiculously nice smell. The same Kageyama Tobio who looked down upon him, who was mean and stand-offish, who was incredibly good looking and Hinata just wanted to breathe in his smell and let him--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No no no!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata mentally screamed at himself. He was still biking his way up the mountain when he felt his legs lose feeling. Hinata’s breath was heavy and hot, his whole body burning and numb.  He fell off his bike and felt the ground rip at his skin but he didn’t care. He whimpered while trying to get his phone and call his mom. Of course he didn’t think to bring suppressants, not that they would do anything with how strong his heat was now. He searched his pockets but there was no phone. He saw it on the opposite side of his bike and tried to crawl to get it, but his body was too weak and he could barely move. Instead he rutted his hips against his arms jammed between his legs while whimpering and moaning at the stimulation on his hard dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama…Kageyama...My Kageyama,” he moaned softly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his hand down to his ass unconsciously but snapped it back when he felt his hot and sticky slick running down. He cried harder as it started to rain. “I’m scared...I’m so scared,” he cried as he lost his consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata woke up with a start, panting heavily. Why did he have to have a dream of that memory on his first day of high school? Hinata sighed remembering how his mom found him the next morning, panicked that he didn’t come home and now even more panicked at the sight her son was in. She cried while he was in the hospital, Hinata being on his heat and having an intense cold with several small scratches from falling off his bike. His heat lasted 2 weeks, which was something that definitely wasn’t normal for any omega. After running some tests and testing Hinata’s reaction with different types of pheromones, it was found out that Hinata was extremely sensitive. His heat could even be triggered by a beta’s pheromones, which were significantly weaker than an alpha or omega’s. It was recommended Hinata find a pack or a mate as soon as possible so he wouldn’t be burdened by this in the future. While the doctor talked to Hinata’s mom about a heat room in their house, Hinata worried about his future in volleyball with his  newfound sensitivity. He was broken out of his thoughts when his doctor handed him a packet with information about heats, nesting, mating, and suppressants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are so sensitive Hinata-kun,” the doctor started off saying, “Most of these suppressants probably won’t work, even the strongest ones. There is one company that makes custom suppressants but it’s very expensive.” The doctor glanced at his mom when saying this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom nodded aggressively, “We can make it work, thank you doctor.” The doctor nodded and gave them permission to leave, making sure to tell Hinata to get plenty of rest. Hinata looked out the window of his mom’s car, already feeling guilty that his family has to spend so much money on him just so he could walk around without getting horny. He sniffled and felt his eyes well up with tears thinking about how pathetic he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom stopped at a store before going home, making sure to buy plenty of pillows and blankets for Hinata, letting Hinata pick them out. They then read through the packet, learning the purpose of a nest and how to make one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes brushed over the line “...filling it with their or a mate’s scent…”. He blushed thinking about Kageyama’s sweet scent in his nest and shook his head, knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about his rival that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now back to the present - Hinata sighed thinking about that time. He was a wreck but now if he makes the Karasuno volleyball team, he could finally have a pack! If he made the team… Hinata shook his head and grabbed his hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I will make the team!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiled brightly and left to go to his first day of high school, saying goodbye to his mom and his little sister. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Joining the Volleyball Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata makes his way to Karasuno to join the volleyball club, but meets the last alpha he wants to see there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may notice some things are similar to the manga/anime. As of right now, I’m following the general timeline of the original work with many details changing to make it fit how I want it and to fit the omegaverse theme. </p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata arrived at the school and approached the gym. He paced in front of it wondering if he should enter now or in the afternoon to meet the volleyball team. On one hand, he wanted to join the club as soon as possible. On the other...he had to talk about his oversensitivity which would be a deciding factor on whether he made the team or not. That might be a conservation best reserved for when there was more time, like in the afternoon, to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighed while walking away from the gym. On his way out he bumped into someone. Hinata fell over on his behind with an “Oof!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Hinata was about to sputter out a thousand apologies, he saw a hand reaching down to help pull him up from the ground. Hinata gratefully took the hand and was pulled up by strong arms. Hinata bowed deeply and frantically apologized, “I-I’m very sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata heard a deep laugh and blushed a little when he looked up and saw an attractive third year smiling at him. “Don’t worry about it, are you here for the volleyball club? I’m Sawamura Daichi, the captain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata gulped and nodded. “Yes, I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!”, Hinata said while bowing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain smiled at Hinata and said, “Follow me, I’ll let you in the gym.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded and followed behind, nervous that his plans to wait until the afternoon were ruined but also excited to finally enter a gym again. While following behind the muscular captain, Hinata couldn’t help but note his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pine trees...” Hinata murmured while breathing in the refreshing forestry scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Daichi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing!” Hinata replied, blushing furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They made their way into the gym and Hinata smiled at the feeling of being in a gym again. It felt like he was meant to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi!”, a cheerful voice called. The voice belonged to a pretty third year beta with silver hair, who was now running up to the captain and Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s another first year already here?” the silvered haired boy asked. The male talking looked down to Hinata and smiled. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, the vice-captain. What school are you from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata bowed and introduced himself. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, from Yukigaoka Junior High, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yukigaoka Junior High?” a voice asked from behind Sugawara. He stepped out from behind the beta with a fierce gaze landing on Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata froze at the voice. He knew that voice, he knew that smell, he knew that face, and he hadn’t forgotten since his defeat almost a year ago. “K-kageyama Tobio!” Hinata stammered out. “Wh-what are you doing here?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scrunched his nose and said, “You’re...I don’t remember your name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata scowled at that. Of course, the King of the Court wouldn’t remember a peasant like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata Shouyou! Not that you’d remember someone like-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you.” Kageyama interrupted him, still staring intensely </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent after that. Hinata blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he...he remembers me??</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata gulped, suddenly having flashbacks to his first heat that seemed so long ago. He shook his head quickly and opened his mouth, prepared to yell at Kageyama some more. That’s when Daichi clapped his hands loudly and said, “Wow! To think both of you would come to Karasuno!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata looked at Daichi blankly, a now awkward silence filling the gym. They then turned to each other and glared. Hinata felt anger rise up in him, remembering his humiliation of that day, as he prepared to pounce at Kageyama. Kageyama, feeling a shift in Hinata’s pheromones, also turned aggressive, his alpha instincts to dominate kicking in. Sugawara's eyes went wide as he realized the situation and hurriedly yelled out, “Daichi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi quickly jumped in between the two boys, stopping a fight from breaking out. He let out dominating pheromones to get to two boys to calm down. He then glared at each of them as they backed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you two have a history, but you both came here to win. You both are going to act like teammates, and not let your emotions control you.”, Daichi said sternly. The captain sighed looking at the two boys' dejected faces, “It’s dangerous to let your pheromones out like that.. I know you're just first years and are still new to your second gender, but if this is how you’re going to act every time you see each other, then I can’t have you on this team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made the two boys whip their heads up in shock. They looked at each other and quickly looked away when they made eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fine, we can get along.” Kageyama said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded as well, looking at the captain with apologetic eyes. This made Daichi wince as he looked at the adorable redhead in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ahem,” Daichi cleared his throat as he looked away from the small boy, “Now are there any other questions before you join?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded and pulled out a note from his pocket. “I actually have something that I need to talk to the captains about, but um before that…” Hinata’s voice wavered as he flushed and felt heat course through his entire body. His breathing got heavy and his legs felt wobbly. The large amounts of alpha pheromones released must’ve triggered his oversensitivity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stepped up to Hinata, being the first one to notice the change, and asked, “...Hinata, are you on your heat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head from side to side. “No…it’s complicated but I really need to, um, uh-” Hinata stammered as he tried to clear his head and hold his pheromones in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara just nodded and put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Go do what you need to do. Let’s go to the club room, I’ll watch the door for you.” Sugawara said warmly. He glanced back at the alpha’s in the room and gave them a stare that said “stay away or else”. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feeling Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata explains his situation to his captains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First I would like to say I’m horrible at chapter summaries and titles, but it’s fine T_T</p>
<p>Also, I’m sorry for any inconsistency with the length of chapters, I just end it when it feels right to lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata walked with Sugawara to the club room and thanked him. Sugawara smiled at him and stood outside the door to make sure no one would come in. When Hinata was safely in the club room, he fished his suppressants out of his bag and quickly swallowed one. He then slid down the wall to sit and wait for the suppressants to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Kagayama have to go to this school? I wanted to beat him…not be his teammate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata thought while laying his head on his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why did my heat have to come now?! They're gonna hate me when they find out why...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gripped his school uniform tightly. He stood up and rubbed his watering eyes, he would not cry. He would convince the captain to let him join despite how problematic his condition is. Before leaving the club room, Hinata smelled himself to make sure his pheromones weren’t too strong. He then took a deep breath and opened the club room door to exit the room. He smiled shyly at Sugawara who looked a little surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, how did your heat pass so fast? Even if you took suppressants it wouldn’t go away just like that…” Sugawara asked him with a concerned voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara then continued to walk around Hinata and smell him. He stopped behind him and leaned in towards his neck, stopping there to smell his scent gland. Hinata felt Sugawara’s breath on his neck and shuddered, almost wanting to lean back into him and relax into the beta. He quickly snapped himself out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hinata yelped while slapping a hand over his neck as he turned to face Sugawara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara jolted away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, um, I’m sorry,” Sugawara said with a surprised face and small blush. “It doesn’t seem like you're on your heat anymore,” he mumbled sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked away from him, holding back his embarrassment. “Um, I’ll explain to you and the captain now. My situation I mean.” Hinata quietly faltered, with Sugawara nodding in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara waved the captain over, and Daichi came over with an older male. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a teacher?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought in his head while straightening his posture.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata began explaining his over-sensitivity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Instead of a consistent heat cycle, my heat can be triggered by strong pheromones at any given time. I have suppressants that I take daily to prevent this but they don’t always work, and when they don’t I have another kind of suppressant for when the heat starts and it gets rid of it quickly.” Hinata explained while fidgeting with his uniform. “But, um, the suppressants are very expensive so sometimes I won’t have them. And I also have a normal heat cycle that comes every other month but I promise you I won’t be too much of a bother. I may be an omega and look weak but I’m strong and fast! I can jump and-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara cut Hinata off by patting his shoulder. “It’s okay Hinata, we know how much potential you have.” he reassured the omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi stood there with a hand on his chin and sighed. “So it was mine and Kageyama’s pheromones that caused your heat…” he mumbled mostly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushed at this, feeling ashamed that he got his heat on the first day of meeting his captain. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was interrupted again but this time by the teacher in front of him. “Hinata-kun, it’s not your fault. You can’t change the way your body works. I’m an omega too so I understand how affected we can be by pheromones.” the teacher said kindly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Takeda-sensei is right. I only said that because I wish I didn’t let out so many pheromones to make you stop fighting,” Daichi said and looked down apologetically to Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes watered at the kindness they were showing him. He nodded and sniffled, “C-can I still join the team?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda, Daichi, and Sugawara looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi smiled down at Hinata. “Karasuno has always been a school that accepted anyone regardless of their second gender. This includes it’s clubs as well. We can help you deal with your oversensitivity Hinata. As long as you're still working hard for this team and trying your best, you can always stay in the club.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked up to his new captain with shining eyes and a trembling, wide smile. Sugawara laughed loudly at him and roughly ruffled his hair. “Welcome to the team Hinata!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata beamed at his captains and thanked them all, bowing to Takeda-sensei as he skipped off to go to class. His worries about Kageyama and his oversensitivity far behind him. He didn’t have to worry about anything now! He had a team, a soon to be pack that was going to be there for him and help him. Hinata hummed to himself, smiling the whole day in anticipation to go to practice and meet the rest of the team. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think smut next chapter? I really wasn’t planning to write a whole plot for this but somehow that’s what it came too xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Telling the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata agrees to telling his team about his condition, he gets comfort from them :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter of fluff before we delve into the smut!</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for the encouraging comments and all the kudos!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few days Hinata convinced Nishinoya and Asahi to join the team again, made the whole Karasuno team adore him, and became…friends? with Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was when Hinata spiked his first ball from Kageyama that had everyone on the team stop in shock. For Hinata and Kageyama though, it felt like they were the only ones in the gym. For Hinata, it was the feeling of spiking, of scoring a point and feeling useful for once, and that feeling was thanks to Kageyama. Hinata didn’t hesitate to annoy Kageyama for more tosses everyday, jumping up and down while he smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Kageyama…it was someone actually hitting his toss without a single complaint. Someone who could finally match his skills and be his partner. He marveled at Hinata in the air, arching his back to slam his set down into the opponent’s space. When he landed and smiled at Kageyama, it was the best feeling in the world to the setter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They raced together to see who could get to the gym faster, stayed together after practice to practice more, and were always side by side during practice working on their freak quick. It seemed they were always together. Though “friends” may be too positive of a word to call the two. They were always arguing and competing with each other. “Partners”, yes. “Rivals”, definitely. But “Friends”? The rest of the team of Karasuno looked at them in amazement and pity. There seemed to be a certain distance between them that no one was sure who created, it was just there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But regardless of the weird relationship between Hinata and Kageyama, Hinata had no problem getting along with the rest of the team. He wasn’t particularly close with anyone, but everyone was friendly and it made Hinata happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was when Takeda and Daichi came up to Hinata, asking him if they could tell the rest of the team about his oversensitivity, that Hinata started to become anxious again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just so everyone can be prepared for a situation where your heat is triggered, for your safety Hinata-kun,” Takeda told Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked down at his shoes and rocked back and forth on his heels. “B-but what if they find me weird? What if someone finds it too problematic?” he asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one on our team would think that Hinata, they all care about you.” Daichi said. “I’m going to tell the team about a gathering we’re planning for this weekend. We can tell them then if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded hesitantly. He knew the team should know but he was still nervous. He didn’t want to finally find an actual team just to be abandoned again. Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Daichi call everyone over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata skipped over and sat down beside Nishinoya, who gave him a concerned look. Hinata looked at Nishinoya questioningly, wondering what the look was for. They both looked up in front of them as a voice started talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda smiled at everyone and began talking. “The first few years of getting used to your second gender are very hard, especially for first years. That’s why doctors and other specialists recommend joining a pack. A pack is just a group of people in a club, it’s nothing serious but extremely helpful. It is meant to help people experience alpha/beta/omega dynamics for themselves while they get used to their second gender in a comfortable environment. Everyone helps each other out and naturally get close to each other.” Takeda stops and glances at Daichi. The captain nods and steps forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Karasuno Volleyball Club holds a tradition where we all spend the night together and bond as a pack. This helps us become a better team, and of course helps us get used to our second gender. While it is important every year, it is especially important now because of one member on our team.” Daich explains and pauses to look at Hinata. Hinata fidgets with his jacket as his team turns to look at him with confused looks. Hinata catches Suga’s reassuring smile directed at him and tries to relax a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi continues, “We all know that Hinata is an omega, but he has a special condition that most of you do not know about.” Daichi continued to explain while Hinata looked down in embarrassment. He felt his teammates looking at them but didn’t want to look up and meet their eyes. Daichi stopped talking and everyone was silent. Hinata looked up and peeked at his teammates' faces. The first thing he saw was Nishinoya jumping at him and giving him a big hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou!” Nishinoya cried out while wrapping his arms around his friend's neck. Hinata’s mouth was wide open as he felt his teammates gather around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his teammates hands on his back, some grabbing his hands, and some patting his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Ennoshita said while smiling kindly with his hand at Hinata’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll beat up anyone who hurts or takes advantage of you!” Tanaka roared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was rubbing calming circles into Hinata’s hands and smiled bashfully at him. “It’s okay,” he whispered. Tsukishima reached out to grab the same hand Yamaguchi was holding but looked away while doing so. “You’re stupid if you were worried about something like this…” he mumbled quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya lifted his head and looked Hinata in the eye. He had tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Hinata lifted one of his hands and wiped Nishinoya’s tears away. “I’m sorry Noya-senpai…” Hinata said hoarsely, forcing his voice out of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya shook his head from side to side and said, “You are so cool!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata's eyes went wide as he looked at the other omega hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so strong,” Asahi said from above Hinata, slowly patting his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So brave,” Sugawara smiled sweetly, cupping his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stood there, quiet for a while. “B-beautiful,” he muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gasped and swallowed. He leaned into all the touches around him. Slowly, tears made their way into his eyes and Hinata let them fall. He buried his head in Nishinoya’s shoulder and sobbed. He knew his whole team was there for him in that moment, and from every moment after. “Th-thank you s-so much!” he blubbered loudly. “Thank you...thank you...thank you,” he sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His team let out comforting coos and encouraging murmurs around him. Never letting the sensitive omega away from their touch. They ended their night like that. They left the gym together and all said goodbye, promising to see each other that weekend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pack Bonding - Asa/Suga/Hina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asahi, Suga and Hinata “bond” lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post two chapters since I did promise smut last time I updated!</p>
<p>But wow jumping in right to a threesome okay O//O, enjoy this rare pairing and I hope it isn’t too bad/cringy xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hinata walked up to the gym and stood outside nervously. It was a Saturday night and apparently he and the rest of the team were all spending the night in the gym. He was told to bring snacks, water, and wear comfortable clothes. He wasn’t sure exactly what they were going to do but was happy to spend time with his team anyways. The only weird part was Daichi asking the team not to take any suppressants that day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata walked up to the gym door and peeked in. Everyone was there and there were futons in the middle of the court. Instead of the futons being side by side, they were all overlapped on each other with multiple blankets and pillows strewn over them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyouuuu!” Nishinoya yelled while jumping to give Hinata a big hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata giggled and hugged Nishinoya back. “Hi Noya-senpai,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nishinoya grinned and dragged Hinata by hand to everyone else. Hinata blushed at the contact with his senpai but obediently let him drag him over to the futons and his team. Hinata stopped to drop the snacks and water he brought by the other snacks that his team brought. He sat awkwardly while his teammates all talked together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara and Asahi made their way over to Hinata and sat beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to be so nervous Hinata,” Sugawara laughed as he felt Hinata tense beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata gulped as he felt Sugawara's hands glide up and down his back.  “Oh, I mean, I’ve just never done something like this.” Hinata squeaked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you are a first year, and not all middle schools do stuff like this....” Sugawara breathed in Hinata’s ear, making Hinata’s face go bright red. Sugawara picked up Hinata and dropped him in his lap, bringing Hinata’s legs around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san...what are you doing?” Hinata asked nervously. Hinata yelped as he felt Asahi’s big hands replace Suga’s at his back. Sugawara’s hands instead start feeling up the front of Hinata’s small body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi leaned his head into Hinata’s neck and breathed in. “You smell so good Hinata,” he groaned. Asahi let out a bit of his scent as well, wanting Hinata to enjoy his smell just as he is enjoying his. Hinata breathed in sharply as he felt Asahi’s scent surround him. It was like Daichi’s smell, very forest-y, but also sweet. Like maple syrup. It was so overwhelming sweet and wonderful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah…” Hinata breathed out. “A-Asahi-san.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara then slowly took Hinata’s shirt off and laid wet kisses on his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah! Suga-san!” Hinata cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Sugawara noised, “It’s okay baby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata gulped at the word “baby”. He looked around him to see if anyone else was noticing this but saw everyone else preoccupied with their own situations. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were all over each other with their hands up each other’s shirts and down each other’s pants. They were all moaning into each other like it was normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nishinoya had claimed Tsukishima was straddling his lap just like Hinata was straddling Suga’s. He had his mouth on the soft skin between Tsukishima’s shoulder and neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking, making Tsukishima feel good. Tsukishima’s glasses were fogged as he let out heavy breaths. Yamaguchi was hesitantly feeling up Nishinoya from behind while blushing at his best friend’s erotic face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And lastly, Daichi and Tanaka were grinning evilly at Kageyama while they had him pinned to the floor. Daichi roughly took off Kageyama’s sweatpants and grabbed his bulge through his underwear, squeezing slightly. Tanaka took out his own dick and pumped it a few times before setting it right by Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama looked scared for a moment but slowly took Tanaka’s dick into his mouth while moaning at the teasing stimulation Daichi was giving his dick. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> B-but they’re all alphas! </em>, Hinata thought in amazement while staring at the trio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not paying attention to us Hinata~~” Sugawara said in a fake pouty voice. He then grinned and said, “Well maybe I should thank them for making you like this.” He gave Hinata’s hard-on a squeeze and smiled devilishly at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata yelped out a moan, holding back the heat that was coursing through his body. Hinata shuddered and shivered, breathing in Asahi’s strong sweet smell and Sugawara’s soft refreshing one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we smell good Hinata?” Sugawara whispered. His hands were now roaming up his body, stopping at his chest. “Tell me,” he said while pinching Hinata’s nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm!” Hinata nodded as he pressed his lips together to hold back his moans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I smell like?” Sugawara said, making sure to quietly murmur in Hinata’s ear each time he said something. He twisted and pulled at Hinata’s nipples, patiently waiting for Hinata’s answer.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhnn! C-cinnamon and mint!” Hinata said, his moan escaping his mouth as he answered. It was weird, smelling two scents from one person at once but it was an incredibly good smell that helped Hinata not drown in Asahi’s sweet pheromones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy…” Sugawara said while sucking and biting at Hinata’s nipples, leaving soft purple marks all over the boy's chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata struggled to hold his moans back. His back arched against Asahi as his body shuddered and convulsed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi gently bit Hinata’s ear lobe and growled, “Don’t hold back, let me hear your moans.” Hinata obeyed as he let out his wails and moans. He felt Sugawara’s dick pressed up against his through their shorts and also felt Asahi’s dick pressed into his ass. Asahi started to jut his hips up, rubbing his very large and very hard dick up and down Hinata’s back. “I want to fuck you so bad,” Asahi groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata grabbed Asahi’s face behind him and turned his face into his. “Then go ahead,” he whispered, feeling his heat in full affect now. He laid a chaste kiss on Asahi’s lips and turned back as Asahi pulled his shorts down. He first felt Asahi’s thick fingers inside him, but he didn’t really need to be loosened up. He was already soaked from his slick pouring down his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asahi-san, you don’t need to prepare me, I’m already wet.” Hinata whined as Sugawara’s hand now palmed his dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi nuzzled into Hinata’s neck. “I don’t want to hurt you, let me prepare you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata blushed and gulped. He felt Asahi’s fingers slide in and out of him at a slow pace, sometimes Asahi stretching his fingers inside him and kissing Hinata’s neck as he whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara brought his mouth to Hinata’s and kissed him. He slowly put his tongue in Hinata’s mouth but the kiss quickly turned rough and passionate. Hinata’s high pitched moans only encouraging the two third years on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon Asahi brought his fingers out and pulled Hinata’s hips outward towards him so he could easily slide his dick in. He began thrusting and Hinata’s eyes welled up with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you’re so big!” Hinata whimpered through clenched teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-and you're so tight.” Asahi gasped and let out a low groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, ahh!” Hinata moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara kissed Hinata’s tears away and then continued to roughly kiss him. His hand was now pumping up and down Hinata’s length, Hinata thrusting his hips to the beat of Asahi’s thrusts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s nails dug into Sugawara’s shirt and tears fell down his face from pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! So good! More Asahi-san! More Suga-san! I-I’m, I’m gonna-” Hinata yelled out. His whole body was flushed and his pheromones were extremely strong, making Sugawara and Asahi dizzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata clenched around Asahi and gripped Suga’s shoulders. “Nn-nnh, ah, ah, AHHH!” Hinata screamed as he came over Sugawara’s shirt. Asahi continued to fuck him through his orgasm but soon came to a stop. He jerked his dick out of Hinata’s hole and came all over Hinata’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enn, ah, god Hinata,” Asahi breathed out while holding Hinata’s hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara cupped Hinata’s face and whispered sweetly, “You did so good baby, it’s my turn now.” Hinata stared dreamily at the beta and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please fuck me Suga-san…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata was fucked many times throughout the night. Not just by Sugawara and Asahi. The second years joined in at one point, Daichi came over, and then right after they left Sugawara would fuck Hinata all over again. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Is this what they meant by “bonding”? If so, Hinata loved it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you want the smutty details between Ennoshita/Kinoshita/Narita, Tsukki/Yama/Noya or Daichi/Tanaka/Kageyama as another full chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone’s still together the day after the “bonding” </p>
<p>A little bit of flirting and a little bit of drama happens O.O</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I see kudos or a new comment I smile and it makes my day :), thank you everyone for the support!</p>
<p>Also my computer broke and my phone is VERY old so I apologize if there are any typos or things don’t make sense. I will try to update as I can, but it sucks having to do all this on my slow af phone lol, BUT I WILL NOT GIVE IN! Anyways..</p>
<p>I honestly don’t really know where I’m going with this story lmao, surprise for the writer and the reader but as people have shown interest on what the others were doing by “bonding”, I’ll get those chapters out as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Again thank you for the support and sorry for the long ass note xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata woke up snuggled in somebody’s arms. The person lying with him tried to pull away when they noticed Hinata awake but Hinata growled and pulled the person towards him. Hinata heard chuckles around him but he was too tired and too comfortable to pay any attention to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think his heat is over yet.” a voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or at least he’s in the after affects of it, he’s very possessive.” someone snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nuzzled into the large chest in front of him. He breathed in and sighed happily. “Syrup…” he murmured. “Good morning Asahi-san,” he said as he grinned into Asahi’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The body next to him shifted and Hinata heard chuckles again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Asahi’s blushing!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He already knows your scent well, haha” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of scents, isn’t Hinata really good at distinguishing them? It’s like his nose is sensitive too,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is his body,” someone said naughtily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata frowned and shushed everyone. “Shushh, I’m sleepy,” he said drowsily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata then bolted straight up, out of Asahi’s arms and he stared at his pack around him with wide eyes. Memories from the night before flashed vividly in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, that wasn’t me, that was my heat, no…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata freaked out in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata jumped up and bowed. “I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t myself last night, I-I’m not like that and the things I said, ugh, um, uh-” Hinata rambled frantically. He swallowed his words quickly and bowed again. “I’m sorry!” he shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His team stared at him in shock until most of them started laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing, Hinata? We all had fun last night, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Sugawara said cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t you feel closer to us?” Asahi said while sitting up and reaching his arms up around the boy's waist to drag him into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I g-guess,” Hinata stammered while blushing at Asahi kissing at his cheek and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lovely last night.” Asahi said and licked his neck a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very cute,” Ennoshita smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya sat down beside Hinata and kissed his check. “You were beautiful,” he said happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay that’s enough teasing everyone, it’s time to clean up the gym.” the captain said sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata climbed out of Asahi’s lap and walked to grab a mop while rubbing his cheeks in embarrassment. That’s when Hinata’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a yelp. Multiple teammates ran up to Hinata immediately and asked if he was all right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” Hinata mumbled. “I-it’s just my legs and back feel kind of sore.” Hinata blushed while saying this, looking away from his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stretched his arms up and nodded. “Me too Shouyou, let’s sit on the bleachers and let the alpha’s and beta’s do the work.” Nishinoya added a wink after his sentence and laughed a little mischievously. Kageyama seemed to grumble something about they weren’t the only ones with sore backs but went to help clean anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked at his captain to see if not helping with the cleaning was okay and he nodded his approval. Hinata then stumbled to the bleachers, with Ennoshita helping him by supporting his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ennoshita-san,” Hinata said shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Hinata, call us if you need anything.” Ennoshita replied kindly, but a slight lazy smirk was still on his face as he said this, knowing that he was one of the ones who wrecked Hinata last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sat on the bleachers with Nishinoya a little awkwardly. Nishinoya scooted closer to Hinata and whispered, “Did you enjoy last night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched and leaned away from the other omega. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do we really have to talk about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought in his head, a bit embarrassed to talk about what happened. He didn’t want to be rude to his senpai though and he responded with, “I mean in the moment it felt nice...but I don’t think I could ever do that without being on my heat.” Hinata decided to be honest, he nervously threw a glance at Nishinoya in case he was hurt by what he said. Surprisingly though, Nishinoya looked understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get what you mean,” Nishinoya said while nodding. “I was like that my first time too, and I avoided everyone afterwards. But you should know that we’re not just doing it for fun or to feel good, we all genuinely care about each other and want to do it with each other. We’ve always been a very close pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya looked Hinata in the eyes. He smiled at the orange haired boy and affectionately said, “And we care about you and the other first years as well. We want to help you and be there for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata fidgeted with his fingers while fighting a smile and blush on his face. This is what he’s always wanted, a pack of his own. People to help him so he didn’t feel so alone. And though he was appreciative of his teammates for giving him that, he felt like he didn’t deserve it and was still uncomfortable with the way they did it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I care about you guys too,” Hinata said hesitantly in a small voice. “Was, um, what happened last night necessary though?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya was hurt this time by what Hinata said, well not necessarily what he said, but the way he said it. He got defensive and moved away from Hinata. “What, you don’t like our pack? You don’t like the way we do things?” Nishininoya growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is known that omegas can be very protective and sensitive with their mate, whether they be alpha or beta. In this case, with how close Karasuno is, to the point that everyone felt almost like mates, Nishinoya was protective of his whole team. He took Hinata’s words as an attack against his pack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched at Nishinoya’s growls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not what I meant! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata screamed in his head. He was about to explain himself to Nishinoya, his insecurities and doubts but Nishinoya abruptly stood up and started yelling at him. “It’s not like we need you in our pack! You or the other first years! We’re fine without you!” Nishinoya barked out at Hinata. Nishinoya was practically vibrating with anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Hinata's turn to get defensive. He might not be close with the other first years, but he’s always felt more attached to them, especially Kageyama. “What?” Hinata snarled. Hinata stood up next to Nishinoya and stared at him with a strange intensity. His face was blank but his eyes burned with anger, his inner omega coming out to defend his fellow first years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither omega noticed that everyone stopped cleaning and was looking at them with great concern. Asahi quickly ran over with Daichi following behind him. “Noya! Hinata!” he shouted out to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya and Hinata both relaxed when they smelt Asahi’s comforting pheromones. Hinata stepped forward to go to the alpha he felt comfortable with but Asahi rushed over to Nishinoya instead. Hinata froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi took Nishinoya in his arms and asked, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata took a step back, tears filling his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so I’ve really been rejected…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought blankly. Then sadness and despair hit him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rejected...I’ve been rejected. They don’t want me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata slowly turned on his heel and then quickly dashed out of the gym. Small sobs tried to escape his throat but he was running as fast as he could and refused to let them out. He heard voices calling after him but ignored them and kept running. His sore body was burning but he ignored that too and grabbed his bike. He biked as fast as he could to get away from the gym. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn he’s fast…” Daichi panted, out of breath after chasing Hinata. The team now stood at the school entrance in silence. Sugawara was the first to break it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice job idiot,” he murmured while kicking Asahi in the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof! W-what did I do?!” Asahi exclaimed while rubbing his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita sighed and chastised Asahi. “You basically just rejected him. You saw how attached he was to you this morning, and you ran over when he was feeling emotional and chose another omega in front of him. How do you think Hinata must’ve felt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi gaped and looked at his big hands. “I-I, I didn’t know…” he said ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi clapped a hand on Asahi back, trying to comfort the big alpha, and sighed as well. “Nishinoya what the hell happened?” Daichi asked intimidatingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya gulped and stammered, “H-he said he was uncomfortable w-with what happened last night and I got d-defensive and told him we didn’t need him or the other first years in our pack. Then he got defensive and mad b-but it wasn’t my fault! He’s the one who insulted us!” The team stared at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stumbling over his words and speaking fastly out of nervousness was already something the team didn’t see often, but they were really shocked at how Nishinoya treated Hinata, especially since they’re both omegas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noya! He-” Sugawara started to yell but was interrupted by Daichi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nishinoya. Hinata is still new to his second gender and he has a condition that makes it even worse for him. He didn’t insult us, he was trying to tell you his worries. Even you weren’t comfortable with this when you were a first year. You’d run away from us and cry all the time.” Daichi lectured harshly. Nishinoya’s face burned with embarrassment at the mention of his first year. “You should know better than any of us that Hinata is dealing with things even he doesn’t understand. He’s getting close to multiple alphas and betas while also watching them get close to other people, while also getting used to how being an omega works. He is probably very confused at the feelings he’s feeling from his omega side. He probably feels relieved, possessive, and hurt all at the same time.” After Daichi was done lecturing, he turned to the other first years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And of course we care about you guys and want you in our pack, don’t pay any mind to what Nishinoya said.” The first years though, didn’t mind. They were too busy blushing that Hinata got defensive over them. They still nodded gratefully though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now when practice comes Monday, we’re all going to apologize to Hinata and be there for him. If he’s uncomfortable, don’t be too overbearing but still show him we care.” Daichi sighed, knowing he’s sighed way too many times today. He looked at his team affectionately. “It’s been a stressful day but remember that we have a practice match next week. Take care of yourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With those words everyone left to go home and rest, everyone feeling guilty and worried about Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pack Bonding, The Second Years - Enno/Narita/Kino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The details of what Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita we’re doing at the meetup.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to get another chapter out today in case I can’t update again this week and suddenly got inspiration to write about these three! </p>
<p>It’s not as fleshed out as it could be but y’know, smut is smut, it doesn’t have to be good xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ennoshita saw Sugawara and Asahi walk up to Hinata, he knew it had started. He laughed remembering how Sugawara did the same thing to Nishinoya last year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita pulled Narita and Kinoshita towards him by tugging on their shirts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like all the first years have been claimed so I guess it’s us three again.” Ennoshita smiled at his fellow second years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were all used to feeling a little left out sometimes. They were the only three not in the starting lineup for games and they weren’t as strong as the others as well. They know their team didn’t leave them out on purpose, but the three beta second years still often found themselves left alone with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, this just helped them get closer to each other, personally and physically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio didn’t just meet up for the “bonding” that the team did together from time to time. They met at each other's houses and continued doing what they did at the meetup. Being together was so natural and comfortable to them that they didn’t mind it when they were left out, because they always had each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita brought his two friends even closer to him. He gently grabbed Kinoshita’s chin and pushed his lips onto his. His tongue shoved it’s way into Kinoshita’s mouth, their saliva and tongues mixing together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn..” Kinoshita moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Ennoshita continued to roughly kiss Kinoshita, Narita took Ennoshita’s dick out of his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He first gently stroked it but then abruptly squeezed it, almost causing Ennoshita to bite Kinoshita’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Narita!” Ennoshita groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narita bit Ennoshita’s scent gland hard and said, “Don’t neglect me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita whined with Narita’s mouth on his body but slowly fumbled his hands to Narita’s bulge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s do it all together,” Ennoshita whispered. He glanced at Kinoshita who looked pained with his hands covering his groin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it out Kinoshita,” Ennoshita ordered. Kinoshita willingly obeyed and took his dick out. He patiently waited for someone to jerk him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was how they always did things, together. Never letting one person left out and giving each other never ending pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon moved to easier positions where they could all touch each other. Ennoshita jerked off Kinoshita, Kinoshita jerked off Narita, and Narita jerked off Ennoshita.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took turns kissing each other, sometimes they’d get rougher and would bite and suck each other’s skin to leave dark hickeys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita bit Kinoshita’s neck and growled, “Mine.” Kinoshita threw his head back and whimpered, “Y-yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ennoshita brought his mouth away, it let Kinoshita get a view of a small orange head watching them intensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinoshita gave a quick squeeze to Narita’s dick and whispered while smiling, “We have an audience.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They never stopped jerking each other off but all looked to see their little omega looking at them with a flushed face and wide eyes. Hinata’s face looked hesitant but his eyes practically drank up the scene of the beta second years getting off on each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, those eyes make me wanna cum…” Kinoshita moaned out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narita gasped as Kinoshita’s hand on his dick started pumping faster and squeezing harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-urgh K-kinoshita,” Narita groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Narita was coming close to finishing, and so was Kinoshita, they both turned their attention to Ennoshita who had his eyes fixed on Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let go of each other's dicks and moved so they were now in front of their beta. Kinoshita slipped his hands up his shirt while Narita slipped his hand down his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita turned to his friends in surprise, not used to being the only one pleasured. Kinoshita twisted his nipples playfully and Narita podded his hole with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s fuck you with Hinata watching…” they both whispered in Ennoshita’s ear. Ennoshita choked on his moan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he repeated as Narita thrusted his fingers in and out of his hole and Kinoshita had now had his mouth on his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita threw one last glance at Hinata and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and we’ll fuck him later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not gonna give you all the details yet! I have future plans for these three with Hinata so take this as a teaser and look forward their foursome in the future ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pack Bonding, the alphas - Dai/Tana/Kage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Daichi, Tanaka and Kageyama were up to that night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to get the extra smutty stuff out for y’all so I can spend more time on the story chapters, because I suddenly found myself more invested in this than I’d thought I’d be lmao</p>
<p>Warning: I wanted to make the interactions between the alphas more rougher and intense, there’s not much sentimentality or even flirting in it like some of the other chapters. Idk if it’s any good, feedback and suggestions are always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was not what Kageyama had expected nor wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, he didn’t expect “bonding” to be a damn orgy. Second, he didn’t expect that he would be sandwiched between two other alphas who were set on fucking him senseless! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama was roughly pushed to the ground by Daichi and Tanaka. Daichi was tearing off Kageyama’s clothes while Tanaka took Kageyama’s head in his lap and got ready to shove his dick in his kouhai’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off of me,” Kageyama growled as Daichi tightly grabbed his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look like it wants us to get off of you…” Daichi smirked while squeezing hard on Kageyama’s now half hard dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama held back his voice, suddenly scared at what was about to happen to him and not wanting to admit that he was feeling good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was soaked in everyone’s pheromones to the point where it even made Kageyama dizzy. He smelt Hinata’s sweet scent somewhere in the mix but didn’t have time to focus on it because suddenly all he saw was a dick in his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck it,” Tanaka demanded while holding his dick out for him. Tanaka had a devilish grin on his face, as if he was confident Kageyama wouldn’t disobey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in Kageyama’s body yelled at him not to submit. That’s not what an alpha does, an alpha dominates! But then again, Kageyama had a delicious looking dick in front of him and big firm hands fondling his lower half that made him want to melt into their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy pressure of pheromones in the air, the erotic sounds of moans all around him, and the hungry gazes of the two alphas pinning him to the ground. Everything was making Kageyama dizzy and heated, his thoughts clouded and all rational decisions thrown away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama slowly opened his mouth and grabbed Tanaka’s dick to guide it into his mouth. The burning heat of Tanaka’s dick felt amazing on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama slowly started thrusting his mouth up and down the hard dick. He let his tongue cover his bottom teeth and his upper lip cover the top. Kageyama couldn’t help rolling his eyes up in pleasure. He never thought it would feel so good to suck a dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stopped sucking as Daichi slowly trickled one finger up and down Kageyama’s bulge. It was still covered by his underwear and Kageyama wanted nothing more than the underwear to be torn off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi was teasing Kageyama and was enjoying the pained expression on his face. He gently teased his dick by rubbing through the fabric softly but then would slightly dig his nails into the hard bulge with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a half hiss half moan as this cycle repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re letting out a lot of precum… didn’t you want us to stop earlier?” Daichi mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I didn’t tell you to stop sucking.” Tanaka growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka forcefully shoved his dick back into Kageyama’s mouth and thrusted it harshly in and out of the hot mouth. Kageyama’s eyes rolled back as he opened his mouth wide, letting many erotic moans escape his throat to vibrate around Tanaka’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnn, en, ugh! Nnn!” Kageyama’s muffled moans came out as Daichi finally took off Kageyama’s underwear and went to rummage for something in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed a pink bottle filled with some kind of liquid and squeezed some into hand. “You make sucking dick look so enjoyable Kageyama, I wonder if you’ll enjoy this also.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two fingers were shoved into Kageyama’s back hole. Kageyama’s eyes went wide as he arched his back at the violent thrusting of Daichi’s fingers inside him. Heat pooled in Kageyama’s stomach as he was about to come. One tap of Daichi’s fingers on his prostate set him over the edge and he came all over his own stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka let out his cum in Kageyama’s mouth and Kageyama relished the sensation. As soon as Tanaka pulled out of his mouth, Kageyama was a coughing mess. Tanaka snapped his mouth closed though and said, “Swallow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama glared up at the demanding alpha but swallowed anyways. The taste was bitter and heavy but Kageyama made sure to swallow all of it. He even licked off the extra cum still on Tanaka’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great and all but I still haven’t come.” Daichi snarled. Daichi pushed his dick into Kageyama and Kageyama's whole body convulsed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! It hurts you asshole!” Kageyama strained, whatever weird lovingly submissive attitude he had earlier now gone. The pain snapping him back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi tsked at him and started to thrust. “What words are coming out of your mouth when you're talking to your senior, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama shut his eyes and gripped Tanaka’s shirt beside him. Tanaka grinned and whispered “encouraging” words in Kageyama’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He only gets like this with other alphas, he’s like this because of you… don’t you feel responsible? Don’t you feel bad affecting your captain like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s mind muddled with these words. He couldn’t process them correctly as his ass was being wrecked by Daichi’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a small and confused, “More…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi and Kageyama grunted and groaned together as Daichi cummed inside Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama layed there, completely wrecked as Daichi got up and ruffled his hair. “You stay here and rest, I’m gonna go check on the others.” he said, his captain mode now activated as he wore a normal, non-sadistic smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka also patted Kageyama’s hair and went to go get some water for him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>Kageyama layed panting on the floor and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that...and why was I okay with it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pack Bonding - Tsukki/Noya/Yama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi were doing that night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nishinoya wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s waist, sitting in his lap and stared directly into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open in shock and asked, “W-what are you doing?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya frowned and started sucking on Tsukishima’s collarbone. He lifted his eyes up to look back at the blonde boy whose face was now heavily flushed. “Claiming an alpha…” Nishinoya mumured with his mouth still on the pale skin in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima made incomprehensible noises of protest as Nishinoya continued to suck on Tsukishima’s skin and inhale his scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi watched in astonishment as his best friend’s cool and sarcastic persona was slowly unraveled due to one small omega taking control over him. He couldn’t help but want to be the one to make Tsukishima act this way as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya looked back at Yamaguchi with a smile. “You can touch me.” he said encouragingly while grabbing the beta’s hand to bring it towards his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hesitantly placed both hands on Nishinoya’s hips and started to feel up his small body. The body beneath his hands was slim and soft. It made Yamaguchi swallow hard imagining that small body under him, smiling up at him in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi blinked quickly, trying to focus on the situation at hand. Nishinoya was now dragging Tsukishima’s pants and underwear down, Tsukishima’s erection popping upwards as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya and Yamaguchi took a moment to stare at the long and pale dick in front of them. “It’s pretty…” Yamaguchi praised with an awkward half-smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima covered his blushing face with his hand and turned his face away. “S-shut up, Yamaguchi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi giggled, “Sorry, Tsukki.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya pushed Tsukishima to lay down and positioned himself on top of him. “You're gonna ride me?” Tsukishima asked with surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya nodded as he held Tsukishima’s dick and guided himself onto it. “Can’t let my juniors try… try to- ugh, dominate me. Mmph...”Nishinoya moaned and strained as he fully engulfed Tsukishima’s lower half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a gasp as he felt the tight heat that washed over him. He closed his eyes tight with a scowl on his face as he held back the urge to thrust and dominate the omega on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya let out a shaky breath of satisfaction, enjoying how Tsukishima was straining to hold back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about seeing Tsukishima in a way he’s never seen him before, turned Yamaguchi on. He enjoyed watching Nishinoya riding on top of his best friend, with said best friend struggling to hold back groans of pleasure. Tsukishima’s face was twisted into a flushed grimace, his glasses fogged up from his heavy panting, and his eyes unfocused as they hungrily stared at Nishinoya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi crawled up beside Tsukishima and whispered in his ear, “You look cute Tsukki…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s mouth fell open in shock. “What-, ngh!” he started but his voice was cut off with a moan as Nishinoya purposefully clenched around his dick with a smirk. “Nishino-” he started again but was cut off once more, this time by a forceful kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi leaned over his friend and kissed him. He put his tongue in his mouth, exploring everything and sucking on Tsukishima’s tongue. More grunts escaped Tsukishima now that his mouth was forced open. At first, Tsukishima’s eyes opened in surprise and shock but gradually he melted into the kiss and started to thrust into Nishinoya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah, mmn! Yes, that’s it!” Nishinoya yelled out as Tsukishima’s thrusts got more erratic and rough. Nishinoya tapped on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to get his attention and pulled him up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me too,” Nishinoya said blissfully while bouncing on Tsukishima’s thrusts. Yamaguchi complied with his demand and kissed Nishinoya roughly. With one hand he jerked himself off, and with the other he teased Nishinoya’s nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close!” Nishinoya moaned into Yamaguchi’s mouth, now helping him jerk off with his own small hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me too…” Tsukishima grunted while sending a few more slow and shallow thrusts before cumming. Nishinoya quickly climbed off of Tsukishima’s dick and came when the dick popped out and squirted hot semen onto his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stopped as they all panted and gasped, no one expecting for what just happened to be that heated. Yamaguchi sat back and blushed furiously, Tsukishima’s face matching the same bright red as Yamaguchi’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya flopped down next to Tsukishima and grabbed his arm to pull him closer. He gently bit down on the scent gland on his neck and smiled at the red mark he made. Tsukishima stared at him with an awkward expression of happiness, denial, and confusion. Nishinoya laughed at his expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to look so strained! Your senpai took good care of you, huh?” Nishinoya gloated proudly. He then glanced up to Yamaguchi who was staring at them with wide and curious eyes. Nishinoya motioned for the beta to lay down with them and pecked his lips softly when he did. “I got to claim a new beta and alpha today! My omega side feels so good!” Nishinoya exclaimed happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just stared at him in shock, new to the pleasant sensation of having an omega by their side. Yamaguchi was the first to accept it and happily kissed Nishinoya back. “I don’t know much about this but I feel pretty good too!” he said while smiling bashfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima just clicked his tongue. “It wasn’t that good...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rested for a while before starting again and joining the others for more “bonding”. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Omegaverse Dynamics and Character info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An explanation of omegaverse dynamics and some character info</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this isn’t a chapter but here’s some information on the omegaverse in case of the unlikely  event that this is your first omegaverse. It’s still useful to read as omegaverse is a very open genre that writers can change how they want, I bolded the stuff that I changed if you just want to skip to that stuff!</p>
<p>Also some character info on the karasuno team and what they’re like in the omegaverse! </p>
<p>I wrote this when i was very tired so i didnt check it for grammar/spelling errors before posting so sorry if it doesn’t make sense xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/B/O Dynamics</p>
<p>These are the stereotypical characteristics of each second gender: </p>
<p>Alphas - strong pheromones, usually tall and physical strong, smart and at good sports, superior to all other second genders, can be affected by an omega’s pheromones, possessive and aggressive at times </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Betas - have pheromones but weaker than an alpha/omegas, just “normal” or average, can be affected by an alpha’s or omega’s pheromones </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Omegas - strong pheromones, usually small and slim, weak and not smart, inferior to all other second genders, can be affected by an alpha or beta’s pheromones, go through heat, possessive and emotionally sensitive </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course society knows that there are exceptions to these ideas of what each gender should act and look like, but most people (especially the older generation) strictly follow these sterotypes as if they can never be untrue </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat - a small period of time (usually a week more or less) where an omega’s body gives out more pheromones than usual and is in a state of arousal. Omega’s are most likely to get pregnant during this time, and you can only bond with an omega when they are on their heat. Different for each omega, but usually every other month. <b>Packs can come together to help their omegas with their heat, and when omegas are around each other for long period of time, their heats can synch up (they happen at the same time) </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pheromones - markers in a a/b/o’s body that have a distinct smell (depending on the person) can alert people of their bond status, whether they are pregnant (only male omegas can get pregnant outside of the normal female/male pregnancy) or if an omega is close to a heat. Alphas and betas can increase the strength of their pheromones to force someone to be more submissive (more effective when alphas do it) but all pheromones can have an arousing effect if strong enough. Pheromones can also have a calming effect when released around someone who is in an agitated state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scent glands - glands on the body that produce pheromones. Located at the neck, wrists, gential area, and underarms</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scenting - something I haven’t introduced yet but it’s where two people rub against or nuzzle each other to mark them with their scent. Can be calming for alphas/omegas since they are usually more possessive and omegas are sensitive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Packs</b> - packs are something that I implemented into my work that I didn’t see in other a/b/o fanfics. It’s just a group of people who are together and engage in sexual or romantic activities to help stabilize hormones and help younger a/b/o’s get used to their second gender. They usually are in high school clubs but can continue into adult life. Sport teams are very pack oriented, but it could also be just coworkers in a normal office environment. A book club, volunteer group, any group who wants to be in a pack can do so. Though you can have sex with someone outside the pack, it is usually not done. Someone who is mated/bonded with someone cannot be in a pack. (you can also look at this like a convienent excuse for everyone to have sex with hinata lmao) </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Bonds/mates</b> - unlike other a/b/o universes i made it so betas can also bond with another beta, alpha, or omega. Instead of a bond like biting an omega during heat (most a/b/o universes) I changed it more to like a mental/abstract bond where both parties have to be okay with the bond and feel completely comfortable with it/their partner. So no forced bonds, they have to both truly love each other and both want to bond - think of the manhwa Love is an Illusion if you’ve read that. It still has to happen during heat for an omega though, which causes some problems because the omega can be easily coerced into bonding in that moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Suppressants</b> - medicine that a/b/o’s can take to hide their pheromones. There are also suppressants for omegas when they go on heat to suppress it momentarily. <b>The ones that Hinata takes are both custom made for him, one helps him not be affected by other’s pheromones and the other can completely stop his small bursts of heat - custom medicine is VERY expensive though </b></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Character Info: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi - <br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Very earthy/forest smell, a sharp piney smell<br/>Other things: Always tops, refuses to bottom. Always has control during sex, becomes more rough/sadistic-like when with other alphas. King at after-care after sex </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara -<br/>Second gender: Beta<br/>Position: Switch<br/>Pheromone smell: Cinnamon and mint<br/>Other things: When he tops, is very much a soft dom (i adore soft dom suga) he’s caring but you do not disobey him. He has control over the situation. When he bottoms, he is very much a power bottom, except with Daichi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Sweet forestry smell, maple syrup<br/>Other things: He’s a sweet top but sometimes gets too horny and can get rough. He only bottoms for Suga and Daichi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Smokey and warm, like a campfire<br/>Other things: Refuses to bottom, is a bit of a rough top</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nishinoya -<br/>Second gender: Omega<br/>Position: Bottom<br/>Pheromone smell: Grapefruit, sweet and energizing smell<br/>Other things: Would only top another omega, power bottom until he gets overwhelmed by pleasure (which isn’t very hard to get him to that point lol) not as “cool” as he is in the og manga/anime bc of his second gender, which makes him more sensitive </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ennoshita -<br/>Second gender: Beta<br/>Position: Switch<br/>Pheromone smell: Peppermint Other things: tops Kinoshita, bottoms Narita. Is the “leader” of their little forgotten trio, can be a bit of a tease during sex. Not sadistic, but very smirky if that makes sense lol, doesn't like be the only one being pleasured </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinoshita -<br/>Second gender: Beta<br/>Position: Bottom<br/>Pheromone smell: Vanilla<br/>Other things: Always bottoms, very submissive and obedient, wants to please his partners however he can. The most kinky out of the beta second year trio</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narita -<br/>Second gender: Beta<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Charcoal smell, smoky but not too strong<br/>Other things: Always tops, only rough towards Ennoshita, otherwise he’s a caring and soft top </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Salted caramel Other things: Tsundere without the violence lmao, i’m sure there’s a “dere” term for it but im too lazy to look it up. Surprisingly he is very caring, it just takes him a while to show that side of him. Gets flustered pretty easily, would only let yamaguchi top him </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi -<br/>Second gender: Beta<br/>Position: Switch<br/>Pheromone smell: clean citrus smell, like a lemon but not as strong, soft lemon?<br/>Other things: Surprising horny and kinky, he is very curious and willing to try out whatever. Super sweet during sex </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: “Top”<br/>Pheromone smell: Sugar, sweet milk or something xD<br/>Other things: Gets easily caught up or overwhelmed in situations so it’s easy to take advantage of him. This is why he’s the favorite alpha the pack likes to top. He somehow ended up bottoming more than he tops due to being uncomfortable topping his seniors, but he tries not to let his pack take advantage of it. Also tsundere-like when not completely overwhelmed/disoriented during sex</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata -<br/>Second gender: Omega<br/>Position: Bottom<br/>Pheromone smell: You would think oranges but NO, coconuts because that’s what I vibed with - sweet creamy smell with slight fruity notes<br/>Other things: Always a bottom, too nervous to top lol. He would only top Nishinoya. Very sensitive body wise and also gets easily overwhelmed during sex which makes him say a lot of embrassing things he ends up regretting. Has a little complex with sex because of his condition, he feels shameful about it :( Likes to be praised</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll be getting an actual story chapter out soon! I’m also working on my writing skills so i can make longer chapters lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Feeling Rejected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata heads home and finds his father home from his overseas work, stuff happens lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayy more story!! I tried to make it a bit longer bc ik my chapters are really short but it’s still a work in progress xD</p><p>Also i’m sorry for my horrible chapter summaries and titles lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Hinata biked over the mountain to get to his house, many emotions flowed through him. Embarrassment and shame from what happened the night before, yet still happy that it happened. Anger from what Nishinoya said. Possessiveness towards his friends who were insulted. Immense sadness from feeling rejected. More anger at the rest of his pack for not being there for him. Guilt for feeling angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s mind was a mess of emotions that he didn't know how to process or understand. Any time Hinata felt the tears in his eyes stop, another surge of anxiety and panic would come over him and he’d start choking over sobs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They hate me, they rejected me. But they said they cared and they helped me last night, no, last night was bad…I’m disgusting for doing that…they hate me. I’m alone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata’s thoughts whirled as his body shook with anxiety, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata quickly wiped away his tears as he approached his house. He clapped his hands on his cheeks to get himself out of his head, at least to act okay in front of his mom and sister. He let out a big sigh and forced himself to be energetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Natsu! I’m home!” Hinata yelled cheerfully as he walked in his house. His mother came out to greet him with a big smile, not noticing her son’s strained smile or how puffy his eyes looked from crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie! Guess who’s home?” his mother asked excitedly. Hinata stopped in the doorway while taking off his shoes, a little confused. Then a tall male figure came out from behind his mom with a smile. “Your dad came home from his overseas work! He’ll be here for a couple of weeks before going back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata struggled to hide his frown. He knows his dad wasn’t a bad person, and he worked hard to support their family with his overseas job, but Hinata barely had any memories of him. He would usually come home every other year for a couple weeks, act like a doting father, and then leave without contact for another two years. Hinata hadn’t seen him since he started his second year of middle school. Hinata glanced at Natsu who was clutching their dad’s pant leg with a dopey grin and held back his annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put on another fake grin and said, “Welcome back, Dad.” As Hinata slipped on some slippers, he felt an uncomfortable gaze on him. Hinata nervously glanced up and his dad was staring at him with a blank face. When they made eye contact his dad grinned and slapped Hinata hard on the back, “Thanks, Shouyou.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata winced at the hard slap, now remembering his aching body due to… last night, and biking up a mountain with that aching body. “I’m gonna go to my room and rest for a bit,” Hinata said, mainly to his mom, as he headed to his room. He scowled once he was in his room. What father just nonchalantly acts buddy-buddy with his son, not even calling him “son” or something but directly by his first name, when he hasn’t seen him for two years? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head in annoyance, and climbed into his nest. He felt his body and mind relax as he sank into his comfortable place. A place that was safe and fully his. He curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes, planning to sleep all of his recent stress off. That was until his dad busted in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Hinata asked nervously while sitting up abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad scrunched his nose up at the sight of Hinata in his nest. “Shouyou, you're an omega?” he asked a bit angrily. Hinata could smell his dad’s pheromones, and he didn’t like it. Some stranger’s pheromones didn’t belong near his nest, but now Hinata was more confused as to why his dad seemed angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, did mom not tell you?” Hinata stammered. His dad scowled, “She just did, how could our son be an omega?! There’s not a single other omega in our family!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata knew very well that his father’s side of the family were betas, and that his family took pride in being the “normal” ones.  He also knew that due to recessive genes and blah blah blah, he was an omega. But he didn’t feel like describing genetics and recessive genes to his dad when he didn’t even fully understand it himself. Not that describing genetics to his dad would even make him any less angry right now. So Hinata just sat there, mouth opened a bit in shock to his dad’s senseless anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad then started ranting about the pride of being a beta, and how strange it was that his son was an omega, and how they had to waste so much money just to accommodate for his son’s “odd omega behavior”. Hinata just listened with his head down while biting his lip, feeling attacked and ashamed. His dad just confirmed every insecurity Hinata has had since he became an omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one thing to feel like your whole existence is shameful and a completely different thing to have someone confirm it to your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally his dad stopped talking, a weird silence filling the room. The room was filled with his dad’s angry pheromones, not very strong considering he was a beta, but strong enough for Hinata to become visibly uncomfortable as the scent filled his room. Hinata shifted in his nest and fiddled with his hands as he held back the urge to growl at his dad for invading his safe space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad, seeming to sense his son’s apprehension, stepped forward closer to Hinata as if to taunt him. Hinata flinched away and said, “Please don’t come any closer.” His dad took another step closer with a frown on his face. Hinata was filled with panic. “Please don’t,” he pleaded only to be ignored again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s dad was now right in front of his nest. He grabbed a pillow that Hinata was holding on to and tore it away from Hinata’s grasp. Hinata gasped as his nest was invaded. He shook with anger and fear but couldn’t do anything but shake and try to keep the tears from falling. “So this is a nest?” his dad asked condescendly while holding Hinata’s pillow, as if he didn’t just bully his son into an intense state of panic. Hinata felt his rationality snap and snarled at his dad. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> nest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> pillow, give it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad’s eyes widened at his son’s anger. As a beta, he wasn’t extremely possessive or aggressive. He didn’t have any instincts that made him want to snap back at anyone who dare act against him. He had no reason for his bitchy behavior, but he acted like an ass anyways. Hinata’s dad smirked and grabbed the other pillow that Hinata started to clutch. “No. No omega is going to yell at me and demand his pillow back,” he said while laughing at the silly idea that his son was mad because of a simple pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course to many people, it was just a simple pillow but Hinata was enraged. That pillow was part of his nest. It was his, it even had his scent on it. Some stranger had come in and took it from him and Hinata wanted to lunge at the stranger and tear him apart but didn’t, or couldn’t...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small rationality in Hinata’s small body said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cause problems for your mom. He’s your dad, be respectful. Stay calm for Natsu. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So instead of retaliating back in anger, Hinata could only cower in his blankets, praying that his dad wouldn’t take anything else from his nest. His dad just scowled at his son, seeming to have lost his sense of humor now that his son was cowering in front of him, and he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time today, Hinata felt completely rejected and tried to force back his choked sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rejected, unloved, alone, disgusting, shameful, pitiful…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words went on and on as Hinata described how he saw himself in his head, feeling so hopeless because he couldn’t even handle his own emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(next day, Monday morning at the Karasuno VB gym) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya paced the gym floor and chewed on his nails. “Shouyou isn’t here…why isn’t he here?” the nervous omega asked during morning practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many people on the team shot worried glances over towards Nishinoya, and then at the gym door as if wondering the same thing Nishinoya was asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara walked up to Nishinoya and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly to show the omega he was there for him. “If he isn’t here for morning practice, he’ll be here for afternoon practice. Hinata is too polite to skip without telling us, and loves volleyball too much to miss too much practice.” Sugawara said reassuringly, while trying to hide his own worries about the small red-head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya nodded and drew himself closer to Sugawara to try to calm himself down. He breathed in Sugawara’s calming and refreshing scent and closed his eyes to force himself to stop glaring at the gym door. Usually Asahi was the one to calm Nishinoya down, but Asahi was his own ball of nerves at the moment because he couldn’t help but think that this situation was all his fault. He stood in the corner of the gym, muttering to himself and letting out a large amount of pheromones filled with guilt and anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita walked up to Asahi and harshly punched his back. “Control your pheromones Asahi-san, the whole gym smells like pancakes and depression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima walked in and sarcastically remarked, “Sounds like a delicious breakfast.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes but could tell Tsukishima was also bothered by the absence of the team’s sunshine. As soon as he walked in he tried to casually look around and tensed up when he saw Hinata wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya's face brightened when he noticed Kageyama sulking across the gym. “Kageyama! You and Shouyou race to school right? Did you see him this morning?” Nishinoya asked hopefully. Kageyama scowled and shook his head no. Sugawara sighed, “He wouldn’t be looking like that if he saw Hinata this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya pouted. He knew he was a jerk yesterday, but how is he supposed to fix the situation if Hinata quits the volleyball team? That thought set Nishinoya in a higher panic. What if Hinata tries to quit because of him? Nishinoya couldn’t bear the thought and quickly tried to walk out of the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah. Where are you going Noya?” Sugawara asked as the omega moved away from him and towards the gym doors. “If Shouyou’s not coming here I’ll go to him! I’ll wait at the shoe lockers.” Sugawara ran after Nishinoya to stop him but both were stopped by Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya.” Daichi said sternly. Nishinoya gulped and stood up straight in front of his captain. “If what Hinata wants right now is time and space, then we should give it to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but-” Nishinoya started but was quickly cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing. Let Hinata have some space and let him come to us first. If he doesn’t come, then we’ll go to him but seeing you right now would only hurt him more.” Nishinoya winced at the harsh but honest words. He nodded reluctantly and trudged his way back to the court.  “Let’s run some drills!” Daichi shouted and everyone scrambled to their court positions to run spiking and receiving drills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Daichi was the one who said to give Hinata space, he wanted nothing more than to go to Hinata’s class and force him on the court just to calm his own nerves. One of his pack was out there, feeling confused and insecure and it killed him to just sit there and play volleyball without him. It had barely been a couple of weeks since they’ve become a team, and only a few hours since they became a pack, but everyone was already so important to Daichi. It hurt Daichi, not being able to protect and help his omega. Maybe he’d go see Hinata soon after all... </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata goes through his day at school... and then practice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the writing is a little stiff, I wanted to write but was extremely  tired while writing it oof </p><p>Also isn’t my title soooo creative? Lmao i’m too tired for this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata was not okay. Well, of course he wasn’t okay, but right now he really wasn’t okay. He was a sore, tired, and emotional mess running on some white rice and a single fried egg. Hinata didn’t purposely skip out on morning practice, it was just that he was so mentally and physically drained that he completely forgot about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata let out a big yawn as he pulled his bike up to the bike racks at school. His chest was tight with anxiety the whole morning, and being at school on set his nerves more on edge. As he put his shoes away at the shoe lockers, he walked past Kageyama who was staring at him with bewildered eyes. Hinata nodded to him in a sleepy greeting and kept walking to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kageyama yelled out angrily. Hinata flinched at the angry tone, remembering his dad the day before, but turned around and gave Kageyama a questioning look. “Where were you this morning, idiot?” Kageyama asked, a bit more subdued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata only looked at him more confused. Was he supposed to be somewhere this morning? His mind was too muddled to think of anything so Hinata didn’t say anything. Kageyama frowned and walked closer to Hinata. The alpha sniffed the air and frowned even more, “...Why do you smell weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Hinata a moment to process what he asked and then he frantically smelled himself but didn’t smell anything weird. Hinata gave Kageyama a suspicious look as if judgmentally asking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama roughly pushed Hinata’s shoulder in annoyance, making Hinata let out a tired but light-hearted laugh. Kageyama visibly relaxed at the bright sound but quickly tensed again as he asked, “Are you alright? Yesterday yo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kageyama was cut off as a tall green-haired boy starting to push him by the shoulders ahead of Hinata. “Good morning Hinata, lovely morning! See you at practice!” Yamaguchi hastily said while rushing Kageyama forward. Tsukishima let out a “tch” sound and followed behind Yamaguchi, glancing at the confused omega behind him briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stared after them, dumbfounded and confused at what just happened, but figured he was too dumb and too tired to figure out what was going on with them. He didn’t notice the soft pang in his chest as he watched them walk away from him, so he continued tiredly walking to class with an uneasy feeling pooling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was pushed away from Hinata, Kageyama turned his head around to frown at Yamaguchi. “What are you doing?” he asked annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi shook his head and sighed dramatically. “You can’t just start talking to Hinata about yesterday casually, you heard what Daichi-san said.” Yamaguchi paused then stopped walking to look down at his feet with worry. “And did you not see how bad he looked? How much anxiety his pheromones were giving off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama thought for a second and asked, “Was that the weird smell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and said, “Of course it was dumbass.” Kageyama scowled at him in return but didn’t have the chance to retort anything back because Yamaguchi started talking. “As fellow first years, we should be there for him but...we can’t say anything yet because we don’t know what might hurt him more.” the beta said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stood there with a conflicted expression, the expression that most of their pack was wearing that morning when Hinata was brought up. Everyone wanted to help him but didn’t want to hurt him more by accidentally saying something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima clenched his jaw and then clicked his tongue in fake annoyance to hide his own worry. He gently put a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and said, “Let’s go to class.” Yamaguchi nodded gloomily and the pair left Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama didn’t really understand what everyone was so conflicted about. Just apologize and be there for Hinata, it was that simple. But Kageyama didn’t want to go against his captain’s words, so he left the matter alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day went on, Hinata’s anxiety increased. Another minute closer to practice, another second closer to having to go back home. He didn’t bother paying attention in class but instead stared out the window. He tried not to focus on the sinking feeling in his stomach that everything was wrong, or on the pounding in his head that urged him to run away and not face his team...Oh crap, his team!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata finally realized what he forgot this morning and starting freaking out in mind about about missing practice, but then then realized that his team might not even want him there. But Yamaguchi’s cheerful voice rang in his head. “See you at practice!” That made Hinata cheeks tant pink a bit and he covered his cheeks with his hands in embarrassment...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll try to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hinata thought while smiling, bashfully happy that he felt like someone actually wanted to be around him, a wonderful feeling compared to rest he’s been feeling lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata went through the rest of the day arguing with himself on whether he should go practice or not, the brief moment of happiness quickly passing. He figeted in class and pulled on his hair, and at lunch he was nauseous and couldn’t even eat. But it’s not like Hinata had the energy to have a full on freakout so he decided just to go and talk to Daichi to see if the team still wanted him on. Hinata felt like he already knew the answer, that his team would never want him back, but he knew he should still be polite and formal in this situation, even if it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally it was the end of school and Hinata slowly made his way to practice. He stopped in front of the gym and swallowed. His mouth went dry and his heart pounded. He definitely did not want to do this. In fact, maybe he just wasn't gonna do it. Hinata turned to walk away from the gym, until he heard the gym doors slam open and a voice yelling, “Shouyou! You’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata froze at the loud voice. He turned around to see Nishinoya in the gym doorway with a strained expression and watery eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it, he looks so upset that I’m here…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya quickly dragged Hinata into the gym and everyone froze when they saw them. Asahi ran over as fast as he could and roughly grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. “Hinata, I’m so s-” the big alpha began but stopped when he noticed Hinata shaking under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wasn’t letting out any noise, he just stood there silently shaking with tears in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind screamed. That’s all Hinata could think as he saw his team around him. He tried to brace himself for rejection but couldn’t do it and let out a sharp sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi silently let go of Hinata’s shoulders and stepped away. He clenched his jaw at the fragile omega in front of him and felt all of his guilt crash down on him. He wanted to apologize, to say anything that could calm Hinata down but couldn’t force the words out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata saw Yamaguchi standing a ways away and ran over to him quickly. He forcefully grabbed the edges of Yamaguchi’s shirt and buried his face in it. Yamaguchi stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, but slowly brought an arm around Hinata’s waist, holding him secure against him and rubbed his hair with the other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi made comforting noises to calm Hinata down while petting him. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here,” the green-haired male murmured to the shivering boy beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sank to the floor and Yamaguchi now held Hinata in his lap with both arms wrapped around him. Yamaguchi laid his head inbetween Hinata’s shoulder and neck and continued to whisper calming words to him. Soon Hinata stopped shaking and relased his tight grip on Yamaguchi’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...he’s asleep.” Yamaguchi said while lifting his head away from Hinata’s ear to look at his pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at the sleeping boy in Yamaguchi’s lap with tightly pressed lips and clenched jaws, all of them concerned for their little omega. Nishinoya was the first one to break the silence by creeping up closer to Hinata and asking, “What should we do? How can we apologize if he freaks out every time he sees us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team was silent until Yamaguchi suggested, “I could talk to him..at least explain to him a little bit to the point where he’s okay facing you guys. He’s seems the most okay with me right now...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team nodded dejectfully. They didn’t like not being able to help Hinata themselves but knew that at the moment, Yamaguchi was their best chance at helping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team all looked up as the club room was opened and out came Takeda and Daichi. Takeda while rubbing his forehead while Daichi was frowing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Hinata-kun’s teachers and they said he was a wreck all day…” Takeda started. “They said he had extremely bad dark circles under his eyes, couldn’t pay attention in class, didn’t eat lunch, was restless all day, his pheromones were just filled with anxiety that got worse through out the day...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi swallowed hard, his frown increasing as he glanced at the sleeping omega who still looked tense even in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun bikes to and from school but with his condition right now, I don’t think he will be able to tonight.” Takeda said worryingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi immediately spoke up and said, “He can stay at my place if his parents don’t mind, Takeda-sensei. My mom works at night so he wouldn’t be a bother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda nodded and said, “Thank you Yamaguchi-kun. I’ll call his mother now.” Takeda walked away, leaving the gym in silence, only filled with Hinata’s soft breathing as he slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi let out a loud sigh and walked towards Yamaguchi. He leaned down and placed a hand on the beta’s shoulder. “Just take care of him, do what you can to help him.” Daichi said. Yamaguchi nodded, a little flustered at his captain’s trust in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice is dismissed today when Takeda-sensei comes back. It’s been a hard day for everyone, and Hinata especially needs to get somewhere and rest.” Daichi said, addressing him team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team nodded and starting cleaning the gym. They all prayed that Hinata would be okay, and that Yamaguchi could help him to the best of his abilities. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two dudes alone in a house in a bl fanfic, what could happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. At Yamaguchi’s Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata stays the night at Yamaguchi’s place. A little fluff and a little smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I surprised everyone with my first sudden orgy chapter so warning, there’s a little smut in this chapter xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi called his mom to pick up him and Hinata and drop them off at their house before she went to work. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi hesitantly woke up Hinata, not wanting to interrupt his rest, and explained that both their parents agreed to have Hinata sleep over at his place tonight. Hinata looked relieved that he didn’t have to go home tonight and have another sleepless night. He hugged Yamaguchi tight, extremely thankful he had at least one person he could rely on, at least for now. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Yamaguchi.” Hinata said softly while squeezing his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. Yamaguchi blushed furiously and stammered, “It’s n-no p-p-problem Hinata!” </p>
<p>During the car ride Hinata didn’t separate himself from Yamaguchi. He sat right next to him and clenched his shirt in his fist, as if trying to keep Yamaguchi from leaving him. Yamaguchi talked to Hinata quietly, telling him about his house, his day, and many other trivial things. It seemed like idle chatter but to Hinata, Yamaguchi’s soft voice was the only reason he wasn’t still shaking in panic. </p>
<p>When they all got to Yamaguchi’s house, his mom let them out of the car and pulled Yamaguchi to the side. </p>
<p>“Give him something with your scent on it after you eat and bathe, it’ll help him through the night.” his mom said, pausing a little to then add, “And be good, wear protection.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s mouth dropped open and his face flushed bright red. “M-mom!” he yelled as she rolled up her window and winked at her son. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi turned to Hinata, still red in the face, and led him to the doorway of his house. As they walked inside and took their shoes off, Yamaguchi asked, “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded his head vigorously, making Yamaguchi laugh. “Is ramen okay?” the beta asked while walking into the kitchen, not really knowing how to cook anything elaborate. The team usually goes to eat meat buns after practice but because practice ended early today and everything going on with Hinata, they skipped it today. </p>
<p>Hinata walked up next to Yamaguchi and nodded again. <em> He’s very quiet… </em>Yamaguchi noted with concern. Hinata’s quiet and dejected attitude was so different from his energetic and cheery personality that it was honestly off putting to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tried to act normal and he kept talking just to fill the silence, but it was hard when he got no response from his usually talkative friend.  “Spicy or normal?” Yamaguchi asked once he pulled out the ramen from his kitchen cabinets. </p>
<p>Hinata leaned to look at the ramen packages and murmured, “Normal.” Yamaguchi nodded while grabbing a spicy one for himself, and a normal one for Hinata. </p>
<p>They ate together in comfortable silence, Hinata asking for seconds once he quickly finished his first cup. Yamaguchi made another one for him and watched Hinata scarf down the ramen, finding it cute how fast he was eating. “Did you not eat a lot today Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked. </p>
<p>Hinata swallowed the last of his ramen and set his paper cup down. He shook his head no and mumbled, “I didn’t have much of an appetite…” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi nodded emphatically. “I see... just make sure you don’t forget to eat, try to eat something even if you feel like you can’t.” Yamaguchi said while standing up to clean up the ramen cups. </p>
<p>“I-I can help clean!” Hinata shouted, scrambling up from his seat. Yamaguchi chuckled, “It’s okay Hinata, you’re my guest. And you need rest, please sit back down and I’ll prepare a bath.”</p>
<p>Hinata hesitantly nodded and watched as Yamguchi walked away to go prepare a bath. Hinata waited until Yamaguchi came back to show him the bathroom. Once they made their way to the bathroom, Hinata nervously glanced back at Yamaguchi who wasn’t leaving the room. </p>
<p>“I can bathe by myself Yamaguchi…” Hinata mumbled shyly as Yamaguchi began to undress. Yamaguchi stepped closer to Hinata, now naked, and shook his head. “Your body is really weak right now Hinata, I’m not letting you bathe by yourself.” </p>
<p>Hinata’s face flushed as he tried to protest but Yamaguchi’s stern stare stopped him. Hinata started to take his clothes off while turning his body away from Yamaguchi, a pointless attempt to divert Yamaguchi’s attention away from his body. Yamaguchi let out a small breath as Hinata started stripping, revealing his adorable small figure and beautiful soft skin that was still covered in kiss marks from Saturday. Hinata turned his head to peek at Yamaguchi and quickly turned back away, blushing as he saw his stern stare turning into a lustful gaze.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi tried his best to not jump the small omega in front of him but couldn’t stop staring at his body. “So sexy…” he breathed out. Hinata made a small squeak in return, the top of his shoulders now as red as his face. “L-let’s go bathe,” Yamguchi stuttered, finally tearing his eyes away from Hinata. </p>
<p>Hinata followed behind him silently. Yamaguchi looked back at Hinata who was looking at his feet and clutching a towel over his dick. “Can…can I wash you Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes lingering over that covered spot. Hinata looked up abruptly. “W-wash me?” he choked out. Yamaguchi nodded and grabbed one of Hinata’s hands to bring him to sit down on a stool. Hinata didn’t say anything but his whole body was tense and his eyes wide as Yamaguchi grabbed a loofah and some soap. “I’ll start with your hair…” Yamaguchi mumbled and squeezed some shampoo into his hand. </p>
<p>Hinata’s body went rigid as he felt one of Yamaguchi’s hands in his hair, shivering slightly when he felt the shower head pour warm water onto him. Yamaguchi’s hands worked gently in his hair and he leaned in to whisper in Hinata’s ear, “Relax Hinata, I’m just washing you.” </p>
<p>Hinata let out a rasped breath at the feeling of the beta’s breath on his ear and nodded, willing his body to relax. Both boys were awkward, given the tense sexual atmosphere that was slowly forming, but eventually Hinata fully relaxed into Yamaguchi’s hands, causing the awkwardness to disappear. Hinata closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the warm water and Yamaguchi’s hands massaging his scalp, letting out small purrs of pleasure. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi watched Hinata’s body relax underneath him, and felt his heartbeat quicken when he heard the small moans he was letting out. Yamaguchi felt his dick stiffen and gulped hard. “...I’ll wash your body now.” Yamaguchi said, Hinata barely nodding in response. </p>
<p>He started out by washing his back and slowly made his way to the front of his body. The loofah slipped over Hinata’s chest and Hinata let out a small gasp as it pressed over his nipple. Yamaguchi stilled his hand in concern and asked, “Are you okay?”  </p>
<p>Hinata was thankful Yamaguchi couldn’t see his face turning red and nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, you can continue.” Yamaguchi continued scrubbing Hinata’s chest, making Hinata let out strained moans that he was struggling to hold back. Yamaguchi again, stopped his hands and leaned forward to see what was causing Hinata to make such noises. His breath caught in his throat as he saw where his hands were and how Hinata was also hard. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s mind clouded as he saw himself drop the loofah and move his hands downward. </p>
<p>“...Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked while turning his head to look at his friend. He let out a loud gasp as Yamaguchi’s slippery hands wrapped around his dick. “Y-Yamaguchi!” he squeaked out. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi let out a small breath that Hinata felt against his skin. The small dick in his hands was so hot and so hard. Just the fact that he was holding Hinata’s dick was turning him on. “Hinata…” the beta breathed out as he dropped his chin on the omega’s shoulder. He began to slowly move his hands up and down Hinata’s dick, while jutting his own dick against Hinata’s back.</p>
<p>One hand trailed it’s way up to Hinata’s chest and started to tweak one of his nipples, the small nub rolling easily in Yamaguchi’s soap covered fingers. </p>
<p>Hinata trembled beneath Yamaguchi’s fingers ‘Y-yamaguchi, nnh, s-stop…” Hinata groaned. Yamaguchi only sped up his thrusts with his hand on Hinata’s dick. “P-please stop,” Hinata pleaded, tears now brimming his eyes. Yamaguchi brought the hand that was teasing Hinata’s chest down across Hinata’s back. He stopped at Hinata’s lower entrance that was wet with slick and prodded one his fingers in. “STOP!” Hinata shouted, scrambling away from Yamaguchi. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi gasped as he was snapped back into rationality. He saw Hinata shaking with suppressed sobs, curled up in a corner away from him. Yamaguchi realized what he was just doing and stood up abruptly, knocking over the stool that Hinata was just sitting on. One hand covering his mouth and his feet moving away from the trembling omega before him, he whispered, “H-hinata I-” He stopped himself as he saw Hinata jerk his head away from his gaze, biting his lips to suppress his sobs. Yamaguchi’s chest swelled with guilt and he quickly made his way towards the bathroom door. “I-I’ll get you some clothes,” he stammered as he quickly grabbed a towel for himself and ran out. </p>
<p>Hinata’s trembles stopped when Yamaguchi left the bathroom. He let out a shaky sigh and uncurled himself. He stood up and finished washing and soaking himself in the bathtub with a blank mind. His mind couldn’t process what just happened, or why he was so panicked when it was happening. Hinata knew that he was feeling good, so why did he push himself away from Yamaguchi? <em> What if he hates me now </em> … Hinata thought while mortified. He pushed himself out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. <em> I don’t want him to hate me…</em></p>
<p>Yamaguchi cautiously knocked on the bathroom door and said, “I have some clothes if you’re done in the bath.” Hinata jumped when he heard Yamaguchi’s nervous voice and walked to the door, opening it slightly and nodded to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gave the clothes to Hinata and closed the door back, shutting his eyes closed tightly and cursing at himself for being such a horny mess. </p>
<p>When Hinata was done changing, he opened the door and averted his eyes away from Yamaguchi. He was only wearing Yamaguchi’s t-shirt and some boxers that were loose on him. “The pants wouldn’t fit…” Hinata mumbled self-consciously.  Yamaguchi only looked away and nodded, trying to respect Hinata by not oogling at his body again. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi led Hinata to his room and let Hinata walk in first. Hinata saw the large assortment of blankets and pillows on Yamaguchi’s bed and asked, “You have a nest?” Yamaguchi shook his head bashfully and said, “No, I made it for you...” Hinata gasped and looked at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. “You made me a nest?” he asked, surprised. Yamaguchi nodded, “I marked the pillows and blankets with my scent, if you don’t like it you don’t have to use it, I’ve never made a nest or anything so I know it’s not perfect…”</p>
<p>Hinata waved his hands in front of him rapidly. “N-no! It is perfect!” he shouted. “...It’s absolutely perfect.” he said more quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. Yamaguchi cleared his throat while blushing, “I-I’m glad.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi headed to a futon layed down on the floor next to his bed. He was about to sit down until Hinata grabbed his hand and whispered, “...sleep with me?” Yamaguchi’s mouth dropped open. He expected Hinata to want to be as far away from him as possible, to be angry or upset at him. “Y-yes!” Yamaguchi shouted, causing Hinata to sigh in relief. </p>
<p>Hinata led Yamaguchi to the bed and crawled into the nest. As Yamaguchi crawled in beside him, Hinata breathed in and felt his body relax. Yamaguchi’s fresh lemon scent surrounded him, not strong enough to cause a spontaneous heat thankfully, and he couldn’t have felt more comfortable. He curled up close to Yamaguchi and felt Yamaguchi hesitantly bring his arms around him. “...you’re not mad at me?” Yamaguchi asked nervously. </p>
<p>Hinata looked up at Yamaguchi’s freckled face. He stared at him for a while, thinking about what happened just half an hour before, and shook his head no. “...no. I really liked it. You made me feel really good, but…” Hinata said before trailing off.</p>
<p>“But?” Yamaguchi repeated. Hinata took a deep breath and shook a little. He buried himself into Yamaguchi’s chest and said, “I don’t want to get attached when I know I won’t be able to do this with you after tonight, I think that’s why I made you stop earlier. I don’t think the team would be comfortable with you being with me when they don’t even want me around…”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi tightened his grip around Hinata. “Hinata...the team never said they didn’t want you around.” the beta tried to say reassuringly.</p>
<p>Hinata lifted his head up and looked at Yamaguchi. “But-!” he said loudly until Yamaguchi shushed him. “The team cares about you so much Hinata. We’ve all been worried about you since you left on Sunday. With what Nishinoya said… I’ll let him explain himself but just know that he’s been dying to apologize to you, Asahi too. No one wants you to leave the team.” Yamaguchi explained softly. </p>
<p>Hinata didn’t say anything for a while. Yamaguchi waited for him to speak patiently, slowly rubbing his back with one hand. Finally Hinata spoke, “...really?” His voice was strained and tears filled his eyes. He cried softly into Yamaguchi’s chest. “They really don’t hate me, and they don’t want me to leave?” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi cooed while cupping Hinata’s face, “Hey, it’s okay...don’t cry. The team loves you…” Hinata looked up into Yamaguchi’s eyes and kissed him. Yamaguchi blanked out while Hinata continued to press his lips onto his, ending the kiss with a small lick on Yamaguchi’s lower lip. “You have no idea how much you have helped me today...you have made me feel so safe and comfortable. I know I pushed you away earlier but that wasn’t because of you, it was because of my own insecurities and shame…” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi brushed Hinata’s cheek with his thumb, a small smile on his face. “What do you have to be ashamed about?” Yamaguchi asked, pure adoration in his voice. Hinata smiled softly at his tone but the smile turned sad. “I remember my first heat, where I could barely move and make my way home because of how much I wanted to touch myself, how much I wanted to be touched by someone else...and when I was told that I would feel that way, way more than other omegas unless my family paid for extremely expensive suppressants, I’ve just always felt shameful about it. My mom had to change so much about our life just because of me and my stupid condition. And now, the team says it’s normal to act this way and be together intimately...but I still feel ashamed. I feel like I’m such a burden because of my sensitivity and it makes me hate myself…”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s heart swelled in sadness. He didn’t know Hinata had been dealing with such self-shame, for something that he shouldn’t even be ashamed about. “I honestly really enjoyed being with the team in that way on Saturday, and with you earlier too. But when I think about it, I just get reminded of the time where I was such a burden to my mom just so I could jerk off on the side of the road and it makes me sick. It makes me feel like I shouldn’t be able to enjoy myself in that way.” Hinata continued with a sour expression. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi titled Hinata’s head up towards him. “Hinata,” he said sternly. “You do not need to be ashamed for something you can’t even control. You have never been, and never will be, a burden because of your over sensitivity. It makes me so happy that you feel good around me and the team, it makes me want to pleasure you more and you totally deserve to be spoiled that way. You are the most strong, bright, and beautiful person that I’ve met.” Hinata’s eyes glimmered with gratitude at those words. Hinata sank deeper in Yamaguchi’s embrace and whispered, “Thank you…”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi smiled at the small figure cuddled against him. “Of course my omega... I’m here for you always.” Hinata smiled too and whispered out, “My beta…”</p>
<p>The two kissed again. It was a slow, relaxing kiss that filled the omega and beta with warmth. Their tongues swished together leisurely as their hands roamed each other’s bodies lazily. Their coos and whines of pleasure entwined in each other’s mouths. Hinata broke apart from the kiss and breathed hard. “Let’s go to sleep Yamaguchi,” the redhead said sleepily. Yamaguchi nodded, “Sure.”</p>
<p>They fell asleep, pressed closely against each other and wrapped in each other’s pheromones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for all the “...” and stuttering in this chapter lol, it was to make a kinda awkward and hesitant mood but i was reading over it wondering if it was too much xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Making Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata finally makes up with his pack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so glad so many people liked the last chapter! I get insecure about my writing but I get so happy every time I see an encouraging comment :) </p><p>On another note, I’m taking a week break because I have off from school and I need the break. So, sadly, no new chapters next week but I’ll return right after!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata woke up to an empty bed. He stretched his arms and let out a big yawn, looking around Yamaguchi’s room that was dimly lit by the morning sun outside. He climbed out of the nest made by Yamaguchi, smiling as he got a fresh wave of his lemony scent, and walked out the room. He heard noises from the kitchen so he decided to follow the noise while still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata peeked his head into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Yamaguchi cooking something at the stove with an apron on. He quickly ran up to him and tightly hugged his waist from behind, making Yamaguchi let out a startled yelp. “Morning, Yamaguchi,” Hinata giggled while hanging himself from the tall beta’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi let out a sigh and an affectionate smile. “Good morning, Hinata,” he said fondly. He bent down and placed a kiss on Hinata’s fluffy orange hair, Hinata humming in approval at the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are awfully lovey-dovey,” said a voice sitting at the kitchen bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata whipped his head around in surprise and saw Tsukishima sitting at the counter, smirking at them while sipping at a cup of coffee. Yamaguchi turned away, hiding his blushed face while Hinata smirked back at Tsukishima, clutching Yamaguchi’s waist tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hinata I can’t cook,” Yamaguchi said while blushing furiously at the hands squeezing his waist, restricting his movement. Hinata quickly released his waist and apologized cheerfully, not sounding sincere in the slightest as he turned away to go sit next to Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did so, Tsukishima glanced over Hinata’s outfit. He was still wearing the clothes Yamaguchi gave him, which was a shirt and a pair of boxers. The shirt was overly large and even Tsukishima could admit he looked cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Tsukishima said while averting his gaze. Coming from Tsukishima, that sentence would’ve sounded sarcastic but Hinata could tell that his words were genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata let out a small smile and said, “Yeah, me and Yamaguchi talked last night...it was nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Just talked?” he asked teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just talked!” Hinata exclaimed loudly with a bright red face. Tsukishima glanced over the small boy’s outfit again and smirked visibly at Hinata, making Hinata glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when two plates of pancakes were set in front of Tsukishima and Hinata. Hinata’s mouth watered at the delicious smell, and he stared at Yamaguchi with a look of awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made us pancakes?!” Hinata asked, looking back in forth between Yamaguchi and the heavenly pancakes in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate chip pancakes.” Tsukishima corrected while already taking a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes lit up even more. “Chocolate chip pancakes!” he yelled excitedly. He grabbed his fork and cut himself a huge piece before shoving it into his mouth. Hinata sank into his seat with a moan. “Holy crap Yamaguchi, these are delicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi smiled and took his apron off. “I washed your uniform, are you coming to morning practice?” Yamaguchi asked, hesitant to bring up the topic of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed a bite of pancake and looked down at his plate. “Oh, um, I’d rather just see everyone during afternoon practice…if that’s okay.” Hinata said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded emphatically. “That’s fine, I’ll make Tsukki go to practice and explain.” he said while grinning at Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance but stood up anyway. He lifted his school bag over his shoulder. “Guess that’s my cue to leave,” he sighed.  He then walked up to Hinata and flicked him on the forehead . “Bye shortie, don’t stress out too much.” he said while sneering at Hinata’s annoyed expression and waving goodbye to Yamaguchi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata held a hand to his forehead, grumbling “four-eyed jerk face” but another stack of pancakes set on his plate stopped his annoyance immediately. He grinned wide at Yamaguchi once again and dug in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was definitely nervous throughout the school day, but not as bad as before. Anytime he’d feel a surge of panic rise in him, he’d remember Yamaguchi’s words the night before and calm down. He’d smile to himself and fight the blush spreading across his cheeks every time he’d think about last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was time for afternoon practice and Hinata apprehensively made his way to the gym. He took a second to calm his nerves and build up his confidence. He then took a deep breath and walked into the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone immediately noticed him. This time, instead of rushing towards him, everyone kept their distance. They didn’t want to overwhelm him so they stood in their spots, unmoving and holding their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was the only one to run up to Hinata.  “Hey,” he said casually as he smiled down at Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata giggled quietly and said, “Hey.” There was an awkward silence in the gym as the team watched their interaction. They all flinched when Yamaguchi looked back at them and nodded, saying that it was okay to approach Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi and Nishinoya both slowly made their way to Hinata. Hinata grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and clutched it tightly with his own. He replayed Yamaguchi’s words in his head, that the team cared for him, that they didn’t reject him, but he was nervous all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hinata started but he couldn’t force out any words. He closed his mouth tightly and peeked up at Asahi and Nishinoya. “Um-” he started again but was cut off by big arms wrapping tightly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything Hinata, we’re all so sorry.” Asahi said while holding Hinata securely in his arms.  Hinata’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as tears began to well up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya grabbed Hinata’s hand that Hinata didn’t even notice wasn’t in Yamaguchi’s anymore. He squeezed it tightly and Hinata turned his head to look at him. Hinata saw that Nishinoya was also fighting tears in his eyes. “Noya-san…” Hinata whispered hoarsely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shouyou, I-I didn’t mean anything I said that morning. I really didn’t! I was m-mad and got defensive but I didn’t mean it!” Nishinoya blubbered out through tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi loosened his grip on Hinata and pushed him out by his shoulders to look him in the eyes. “Me too Hinata, I promise you I wasn’t rejecting you. I would never reject you, I care about you way too much to ever do that!” the alpha stated pleadingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata closed his eyes and choked out a sob, feeling huge relief wash over him. “R-really?” the small redhead cried. Asahi and Nishinoya nodded vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I j-just got u-upset and I kept t-thinking about how you guys must h-hate me, and that scared me and I…” Hinata trailed off as he cried, making Asahi take the small omega into his arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Never, Hinata, we would never hate you.” Asahi said gently. Hinata took deep calming breaths as Asahi rubbed his small back. As Hinata calmed himself, his team gathered closer around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed hard and gently pushed himself away from Asahi to face the rest of his team, giving Asahi a small smile as he did so. He bowed to his team. “I’m sorry...for all the trouble I caused.” Hinata mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team stared at him in bewilderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stepped forward and said, “Hinata, you have nothing to apologize for. It is us who should apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team nodded in agreement. Daichi stood next to Sugawara and said, “We should’ve tried harder to comfort you when you ran away...you wouldn’t have had to go through so much stress if we had…” Daichi especially felt guilty as he was the one who told everyone to give Hinata space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed hard once again and forced out, “Th-thank you. Thank you so much.” Tears wouldn’t stop flowing from his eyes, but this time Hinata was smiling brightly at his team. He sank to his knees and kept repeating “I’m sorry”s and “thank you”s. His team frantically ran to him, Sugawara making it first next to Asahi, and comforted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each person cooed out encouraging murmurs and apologies, rubbing his back or ruffling his hair. Hinata rubbed his eyes and smiled at each one of his team’s members. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be full of energy right off the bat... but I’ll try my best to get back to normal. You’ve all made me feel so loved and safe...thank you.” Hinata sniffled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His team nodded understandingly. “Take your time Hinata…” Daichi said. “As for now...do you at least want to play some volleyball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata grinned widely and nodded, feeling a surge of excitement run through him. “Of course,” he said brightly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pre-Aoba Johsai Practice Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day before the Karasuno vs. Aoba Johsai practice match! Basically just a small filler chapter lol with a little bit of fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone had a good break! Or if you didn’t have a Thanksgiving break I still hope you had a good week regardless. Sorry not much happens this chapter but that’s because a lot is gonna happen next happen lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days of practice were focused on training for Karasuno’s match against Aoba Johsai, and trying not to get fed up with Yamaguchi’s constant hogging of Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, the team was extremely grateful towards Yamaguchi, since he’s the main reason Hinata is still on the team right now, but they couldn’t help but feel jealous that he was the only one who got to talk and flirt with Hinata. Especially when they all just made up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched enviously as Yamaguchi sneaked in small touches while talking to the small omega. His hand casually resting at Hinata’s hips, a brush of his fingers on his lower back, and a large number of headpats that Hinata willingly let happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the final straw. The team watched as Hinata walked around with a pout, upset that it was time to switch from spiking to receiving practice. His cheeks puffed out adorably and he looked down at his feet with sad annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi practically melted at the cute sight in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhhh!! I just want to kiss that pout away!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the beta squealed in his mind. He decided to do exactly that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to Hinata and grabbed his face in both hands, squishing his cheeks together. He grinned widely at the confused omega in his hands. “Do you know how adorable you are?” Yamaguchi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blinked in confusion. Yamaguchi only grinned more and leaned down to kiss Hinata’s soft lips. A bewildered yelp escaped Hinata as Yamaguchi tried to slide his tongue in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A firm hand at Yamaguchi’s shoulder pulled the two apart, Hinata stumbling back with a bright red face covered by his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka scowled at Yamaguchi who was still staring at Hinata in a dopey daze. “Don’t you think you're taking this too far?” Tanaka growled, not removing his hand from the beta’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi turned to look at his upperclassman with a confused and nervous expression. “Taking what too far?” he asked anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka scoffed, tightly gripping Yamaguchi’s collar on his shirt. “So you’ve been unconsciously hogging Hinata and tonguing him in front of everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi blinked in shock. He looked around at his teammates, who looked at him with irritation. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he realized that he’s been the only one who’s gotten Hinata’s attention these past few days. “I d-didn’t mean to hog him!” Yamaguchi blurted loudly. He looked down and scratched his neck in embarrassment as he continued saying, “It’s just that Hinata makes me feel...enough. The fact that he gives me affection and smiles at me makes me feel less useless for once...It feels nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi peeked at Tanaka who looked at him shocked. The alpha slowly released the beta’s collar. “You’ve always been enough,” Tanaka said while slapping Yamaguchi’s back awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the younger boy. “Just don’t hog the team’s treasured omega, we all wanna chance to get closer to him.” Tanaka winked, making the freckled boy laugh slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team came to encourage (and warn) Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi blushed at the attention, actually feeling like he was part of the pack for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka looked around and frowned, “Where’d Hinata go?” The rest of the team looked around as well, only to find Hinata making his way to Kageyama who was angrily spinning a volleyball in his hands while sitting on the gym floor. The team winced, anticipating a yelling match soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata skipped next to the angry boy and plopped himself down next to him. “Why are you so angry, Bakageyama?” Hinata asked innocently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama snapped his head up to look at the omega beside him. “I’m not angry, dumbass,” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata frowned, “Is it about the practice match?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama threw the spinning volleyball in his hands against the wall beside him. The gym went silent as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>TWACK </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed around the gym. “No. I’m fine.” Kageyama growled. He stood up to end the conversation quickly but a small hand tugging at his shirt stopped him. “What?” Kageyama snarled at the small boy below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched at the harsh snarl and let go of the alpha’s shirt. He looked away from Kageyama’s harsh glare and mumbled, “I just thought you might wanna talk about it...I’m kinda anxious too y’know.” Kageyama looked at Hinata in surprise and let out a sigh as he sat back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata beamed at Kageyama, holding back a grin as Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata then calmed down, glancing at Kageyama timidly. “So, what are you so upset about with the practice match? Is it because you're going against your old teammates?” Hinata questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s brows furrowed. “No, I don’t care about that,” he said. “It’s just that someone I’d rather not see might be there,” Kageyama’s brows furrowed deeper as he growled. “A senpai with a horrible personality. I learned how to serve and block by watching him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked at Hinata, remembering that the small boy said that he was nervous. “What...what are you so anxious about?” Kageyama hesitantly asked. Hinata whipped his head up in surprise, he didn’t expect that the grumpy setter would show concern for him but let himself feel good about it all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, y’know, it’s kind of my first match since I went up against you,” Hinata said while shuddering a bit. “Even though it’s just a practice match it’s still my first match with a real team and I get nervous thinking about how I might disappoint everyone and mess up.” Hinata then hid his face in his knees and mumbled, “Not that you would understand a feeling like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama scoffed, “I understand. Of course you’d feel that way, that’s normal. But if you just play the way you play at practice, then you’ll be fine, even if you mess up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lifted his head to lay it on his arms. He turned slightly to look at Kageyama and then turned away to hide his blush. “Oh…” the small boy mumbled while smiling just a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama didn’t know if his words cheered up Hinata or not, but he thought he saw a small sliver of a smile on the omega’s face so he decided to take that as a good thing. He then slowly lifted his hand to ruffle through Hinata’s soft orange locks. “Yeah…” Kageyama murmured, now blushing along with Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team watched the interaction fondly, grinning at their two blushing idiots. That is until Kageyama took his hand that was ruffling Hinata’s hair to now grip his locks harshly and drag him upwards. “Now come on, dumbass! We’re still at practice!” Kageyama yelled. “Ow ow ow, okay okay!” Hinata responded, grimacing at the pain on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team groaned out loud, Sugawara running up to Kageyama and complaining, “Oh come on! How could you just ruin the good mood y’all had?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stared at his upperclassman with a confused look. “What mood?” he asked, causing Sugawara to groan and say, “This idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara threw an arm around Hinata, who was still rubbing at his aching head, and said, “Come on, Hinata. I’ll help you with your receives, sweetie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushed at the pet name but moved closer into Sugawara’s arm. Hinata beamed up at his vice-captain. “Thank you, Suga-san!” he exclaimed with a grin. Sugawara grinned back and turned around to stick his tongue out at his fellow teammates. “Hinata’s all mine for the rest of practice,” the beta yelled loudly with a smug smirk. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all finally get to meet one of the other teams! Plus it’s Oikawa so who knows what will happen MWHAHAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Aoba Johsai Practice Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Practice match with Aoba Johsai. Hinata meets Oikawa O.O</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Smut below! Lol, just a little Tanaka x Hinata action</p>
<p>Also I’ll be posting some character info like I did with everyone on Karasuno for the new teams that are coming up soon so look forward to that! </p>
<p>Random tidbit: My teacher named our final project “Bonding Project” and I can’t take it seriously xD, I think we’re all scarred by the word “bonding” LMAO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally it was the day of the practice match and despite Kageyama’s nice words the day before, Hinata was still a nervous wreck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi and Sugawara both tried to comfort the small boy but anything they said seemed to make the boy’s anxiety worse. By the time everyone made it onto the bus to go to Aoba Johsai, Hinata was shaking and releasing a large amount of pheromones soaked with anxiety.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka cautiously sat down next to Hinata, letting out a wary “Hey, Hinata.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked up at his senpai and weakly smiled, only to immediately frown as a wave of nausea washed over him. “Um, Tanaka-san...I think I’m gonna…” the small boy choked out while clutching his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka panicked, obviously not wanting to be thrown up on, and unconsciously released large amounts of his pheromones as he pressed himself away from Hinata. Hinata’s eyes went wide as he smelled Tanaka’s smoky campfire scent and he let out a heavy breath. He choked on the pheromone infused air around him as he felt his body get hotter. His heat was triggered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanaka-san…” Hinata groaned, squirming in his seat as the rising heat overtook his body. Tanaka realized what he just did and cursed, “Shit, Hinata, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Hinata was already clutching onto Tanaka, trying to get closer to scent gland on the alpha’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stayed right on Tanaka’s scent gland, breathing heavily as he inhaled the thick scent protruding from it. Hinata let out a small shaky moan as his legs went weak, causing him to collapse onto Tanaka’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked at Tanaka with unfocused and watery eyes, panting as his mind fought the urge to beg to dominated right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka gulped audibly, glancing around at his teammates on the bus. He made eye contact with his captain and gestured frantically with his head to the omega on heat in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi immediately went to Takeda, who was driving the bus, to ask him to stop driving so they could find Hinata’s suppressants in the mess of bags in the back of the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was now clawing at Tanaka’s shorts, clutching the hem of them tightly as if he wanted to rip them off, but was holding himself back. Tanaka choked back a growl as Hinata’s small hands grazed over his now growing erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha glanced at Daichi once more, whisper shouting, “What the fuck do I do?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi hissed out, “Keep him occupied while we try to find his suppressants!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team was now getting dizzy and turned on as Hinata’s scent filled the bus. Meanwhile Hinata sobbed lightly into Tanaka’s shirt, making Tanaka go into even more of a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanaka-senpai, I-I’m scared!” Hinata cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka blushed deeply at the use of the word “senpai”. His alpha instincts to protect kicked in as he wrapped his arms around the shaking omega. “It’s okay Hinata, your senpai will take care of you.” Tanaka mumbled into Hinata’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lifted his head slightly to look at Tanaka’s eyes and asked, “Really?” His face was red and streaked with tears, eyes slightly puffy, and Tanaka thought it was the hottest thing ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tanaka growled as he pulled down Hinata’s shorts along with his own. He stroked Hinata’s dick, smearing the pre-cum up and down before doing the same to his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata let out small whimpers as he felt Tanaka’s hands press their cocks together, now stroking them together. Hinata stared down at the size difference between him and Tanaka and blushed deeply, burying his face into his senpai’s shirt once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what is this, senpai?” Hinata asked, gasping and twitching, feeling a stimulation he’s never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka chuckled and licked his lips, Hinata’s innocence only turning him on more. “It’s called frotting, does it feel nice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata moaned as Tanaka squeezed tightly around his and Hinata’s dick. “Yes! It feels so nice!” the red-head whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka trailed sloppy kisses along Hinata’s neck as he increased the pace of his hands. His teeth scraped over the soft skin between Hinata’s shoulder and neck, harshly biting down until he was satisfied he made a mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata wheezed as he felt the sting that Tanaka’s teeth left. He mewled softly as Tanaka whispered in his ear, “You feel so fucking good in my arms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh! Senpai! I’m - ngh - cumming!” Hinata wailed as cum shot out onto his and Tanaka’s shirt’s. Tanaka grunted as he heard the omega’s seductive cries and felt his spasms against his body. He shut his eyes tight as he also cummed in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair looked at each other, both with flushed and sweaty faces. A water bottle was pressed to Hinata’s skin, causing the two to look away from each other and to their captain who was gazing at Hinata with deep concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Daichi…” Hinata softly mumbled, tears filling his eyes. The omega reached out for his captain and his captain took him easily in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down with him still in his arms and said, “Here take this. It’s okay, baby.” Daichi stroked Hinata’s hair and watched him swallow his suppressant medication along with a gulp of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was now hiccuping as he wiped his teary eyes. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.” Daichi said comfortingly as he hugged Hinata closer to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get Hinata and Tanaka another shirt, there are some extras in my bag. Also get me the wet wipes from my bag.” Daichi told Sugawara. He then glanced at Tanaka who was glaring at Daichi, angry that Hinata was taken away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi sighed and said, “Ennoshita, calm Tanaka down.” Ennoshita nodded and went to his friend to try to snap him out of his alpha instincts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi gently took off Hinata’s shirt, still whispering sweet-nothings in his ear to comfort the scared omega. When Sugawara gave Daichi the wet wipes and extra t-shirt, Daichi cleaned up Hinata as best as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Hinata was dressed and clean again, he nuzzled into Daichi's chest. “I’m sorry to cause trouble…” Hinata mumbled while hiding his blushing face, thinking about how he just acted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi chuckled and hugged Hinata tightly. “You don’t have to apologize, none of that was your fault,” the captain said sweetly while also throwing a glare at Tanaka, obviously blaming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded shyly into Daichi’s chest and stayed in his lap the rest of the way to Aoba Johsai. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least doesn’t seem nervous anymore...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Daichi thought with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi was wrong. Hinata was very much nervous, he was still shaky after his sudden heat and couldn’t get himself together throughout the first set of the practice match. He was snapped out of it though when he spiked a volleyball right to Kageyama’s head and received some encouraging words from Tanaka, being both thoroughly terrified and comforted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata relished the feeling of being able to trust his teammates. He didn’t need to be nervous when he had his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the gym was filled with high-pitched squeals. Hinata looked around to see a handsome tall male with dark brown hair walk through the Aoba Johsai gym doors, waving and smiling in return to girls' cheers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama scowled. “Is that the guy you were talking about, Kageyama?” Hinata asks curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods, making Hinata stare at Oikawa in amazement. “Woahh...the Grand King,” Hinata mumbles out loud, blushing slightly at the good looking male now making his way onto the court. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata squeaked when Oikawa looked directly at him and smiled, a hint of curiosity in his dark brown eyes as he saw Kageyama step closer to Hinata and growl at him. Oikawa smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, most of the team became protective of Hinata as soon the brunette walked in. The male had a powerful presence, making it clear that he was an alpha. Not to mention the strange glint in his eyes as he kept glancing towards Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the match, the team was walking towards their bus. Hinata was skipping along with them, smiling at his first win against another team, when two hands yanked him away. Hinata let out a small squawk as he was pulled away from his team and pinned against a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A finger was pressed to Hinata’s lips, silencing the fit of stammering that was about to escape his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” a flirtatious voice said above him. Hinata looked up to the man who still had him pinned against a wall with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi,” Hinata stammered as the finger on his lips moved away. Hinata squirmed, trapped in Oikawa’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa gazed at the small boy below him, thinking for a while until abruptly saying, “Go on a date with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face bursted into a bright red. “U-uh, um, I-I-” he stuttered until forcing himself to calm down and ask, “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa smirked, “Because I think you're cute?” Hinata practically steamed with embarrassment as he covered his face with both hands. “N-no..” Hinata declined softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa’s anger flared, not thinking that he was going to be rejected but regained his composure quickly as he thought again for a moment and shrugged. “Then can we try and get to know each other? Here I’ll give you my number.” Hinata gaped at the alpha in front of him, honestly kind of expecting him to lash out at him for rejecting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata took out his phone with a blush, pleasantly surprised at how nice the Grand King was being. It couldn’t hurt to be friends, right? That’s what Hinata thought until he heard a low growl some distance away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata turned towards the sound, and saw Kageyama scowling deeply at Oikawa with a vicious rage. “Kageyama?” Hinata asked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes and backed away from Hinata, putting his hands in the air mockingly. “Don’t worry Tobio-chan, I didn’t do anything to your precious omega.” the older setter announced sarcastically. Kageyama didn’t say anything but Hinata recognized the anger in his eyes, the anger that meant he was about to beat someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tried to rush towards the angry alpha but was stopped by Oikawa, telling him to stay back. Kageyama raised his fist, ready to punch the shit out of Oikawa, but was interrupted by a volleyball flying through the air and beating him to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Shittykawa!” a voice yelled out. “Leave the opposing teams omega alone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa yelled out in pain as the volleyball hit his face. “Iwa-chann, mean!” the alpha whined. Iwaizumi just scoffed, dragging his setter away and giving an apologetic nod to Hinata and Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byee Chibi-chan!~ I’ll get your number next time~” Oikawa yelled out before he was fully dragged away. Hinata frowned, does he always flirt with omegas from opposing teams? Iwaizumi acted like it was a normal occurrence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the pair walked away, Kageyama walked towards Hinata. Hinata tensed up, expecting to be yelled at but was met with silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama stood in front of Hinata with a pained expression. He brought his hand to Hinata’s cheek and gently cupped it. Hinata’s breath hitched as Kageyama leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was brief, just a small brush of lips that lasted a second but Hinata never felt any weaker from a kiss than he had in that moment. Kageyama’s eyes screamed with jealousy, staring into Hinata’s brown irises with a sad hunger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That intense moment ended as Kageyama pushed himself away from Hinata and mumbled, “Idiot...don’t let that guy touch you ever again...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama then walked away, not looking back at Hinata who held a hand to his lips, still in shock. Hinata’s face flushed and he shook his head to try to snap out of the daze he was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back towards his team and pressed his lips tightly together. Hinata couldn’t help but feel strange as he replayed that kiss over and over again in his head. That kiss was so different from any other kiss he’s felt before. Different from the passion filled kisses from his upperclassman and different was the comforting kisses of Yamaguchi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata decided not to worry over it. Kageyama probably wasn’t thinking about it, and he probably didn’t mean anything by the kiss. Probably...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Extra Character Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the title says lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep in mind that this is a very sloppy chapter, also I only included the characters that will have some importance to the future story</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I want to keep this fic purely Hinata x Karasuno so there will no smut scenes with these characters, there will be some flirting but no spicyness (yet lol)<br/>After I’m done with this fic, I will be making a continuation about time skip Hinata and that’s where a lot of these characters will come into play but that’s like waaaay into the future xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Oikawa</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Switch<br/>Pheromone smell: Cinnamon<br/>Other things: Takes an interest in Sugawara because of their similar smells. Likes bottoming just as much as topping, though he wouldn’t let an omega top him. He likes to tease, or beg, or make his partner beg.</p>
<p><span class="u">Iwaizumi</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Ginger, strong spicy and warm lemon smell<br/>Other things: Doesn’t bottom. Honestly doesn’t care much about sex, he wants a healthy relationship more than he does sex, but he also wants to treat his partner right during sex and make them feel good.</p>
<p><span class="u">Kenma</span> -<br/>Second gender: Omega<br/>Position: Bottom<br/>Pheromone smell: Apple pie, like sweet but also spicy apple<br/>Other things: Super shy bottom, his team likes to try to get different reactions/expressions out of him during sex and then brag about it. Wants to top Hinata.</p>
<p><span class="u">Kuroo</span> - <br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Switch<br/>Pheromone smell: ...Clove or something. Like very strong spicy herbs that are warm lol<br/>Other things: Actually likes to be topped more than topping someone else. He likes letting his underclassman top him, but won’t hesitate to turn on them and pound them as well. Likes casual sex more than meaningful/affectionate sex.</p>
<p><span class="u">Lev</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: RUSSIA, joking lol, he’d have a light cucumber smell, if you don’t know what cucumbers smell like because they have such a faint smell, think of a light melon drowned in water smell<br/>Other things: Loves to top other alphas, makes him feel cool. But he also loves taking care of his omegas/betas, super sweet and doting.</p>
<p><span class="u">Bokuto</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Brown sugar<br/>Other things: High sex drive, and rough during sex. Knows how to make his partner feel good. Likes to cuddle, and doesn’t bottom.</p>
<p><span class="u">Akaashi</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Peaches<br/>Other things: Doesn’t like bottoming but being friends with Bokuto makes it unavoidable. Pretty gentle and caring towards his partners, but occasionally a small sadistic side comes out of him.</p>
<p><span class="u">Atsumu</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Coffee but with creamer, the sweet coffee smell<br/>Other things: Gets jealous and possessive, also kind of rough during sex but not to a bad point. Likes being spoiled by his partner.</p>
<p><span class="u">Osamu</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Coffee without creamer, like just freshly brewed<br/>Other things: The opposite of Atsumu. He likes spoiling his partner instead of being spoiled (though he doesn’t really mind it either), he’s still possessive like his brother though.</p>
<p><span class="u">Ushijima</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Chocolate<br/>Other things: Shiratorizawa isn’t a school that does the pack bonding thing. This is influenced by their old school coach (lmao Washijo) and the face that the majority of Shiratorizawa are alphas. Ushijima is definitely a top though, no one would dare bottom him and he doesn’t really want to be bottomed. High sex drive but doesn’t understand it</p>
<p><span class="u">Tendou</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Coco shea butter MMMN, like chocolate melted baby powder you wanna swim in<br/>Other things: Horny baby, kinda kinky because he finds himself curious about many different things. Very affectionate and even though he’s a top, would let Ushijima fuck him anyday.</p>
<p><span class="u">Goshiki</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: “Top”<br/>Pheromone smell: Strawberries<br/>Other things: Just like Kageyama, this poor boy often gets caught up in the moments and other alphas or even betas will top him. He wants nothing more than to be in a happy relationship with his partner and be able to spoil them (though he’s the one who will probably end up being spoiled)</p>
<p><span class="u">Aone</span> -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Butterscotch, that sweet old lady candy smell<br/>Other things: So gentle, because he’s afraid to hurt his partner, but will get rougher as he gets more into it.</p>
<p><span class="u">Koganegawa</span> (the yellow angry bird looking guy) -<br/>Second gender: Alpha<br/>Position: Top<br/>Pheromone smell: Basil, peppery mint<br/>Other things: Just excited lol, wouldn’t bottom but gets so happy when he makes his partner feel good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s so hard to come up with different smells that suit each character T_T, I just wanna be like f*ck it Bokuto smells like crayons and Atsumu smells like quesadillas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone on the team finds out about Hinata’s dad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long day of excitement and anxiety, Hinata couldn’t wait to get home and get comfy in his nest to relax. Maybe he’d invite Natsu to hang out with him as well. Hinata smiled at the thought and hurried home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata burst into his house, yelling cheerfully, “I’m home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu came running up to him and jumped up to hang herself from her big brother's waist. Hinata spinned her around, smiling as she let out loud giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then set her down, crouching down with a grin as he asked, “You wanna sleep in my nest tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu looked at her brother with a confused expression. “But you don’t have a nest anymore,” the little girl said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata froze. He laughed nervously as his little sister began swinging his arms with hers. “What do you mean, I don’t have a nest anymore?” Hinata asked with an awkward grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu only kept swinging her brother's arms and replied, “Papa took your nest away. He said you didn’t need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata inhaled sharply, not believing what he just heard. He quickly ran to his room to see that, yes, the nest that used to be on top of his bed was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata heard footsteps from behind him and whipped his body around to see his father standing in his doorway, Natsu right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lifted his head to look at this dad, a hurt glare present on his face. “You took my nest away?” Hinata asked incredulously. His dad only said, “Yeah.” and proceeded to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait!” Hinata yelled out, still staring at his dad in disbelief. “What?” the man growled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata flinched and backed away from the harsh growl. “You can’t just...you can’t just take away my nest!” the boy shouted angrily. The father only stared at him with a blank look before smirking at his son condescendingly. “I can do what I want. This is my house, which means I can decide what and what I don’t want in it. Are you going to go against your father’s words?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father made a show of pulling Natsu to his side, as if saying: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t do anything with your little sister here, would you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata trembled, hating this obvious manipulation and hating even more that he couldn’t do anything against it, even knowing that he was manipulated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata held back all his angry and hurt feelings, instead going outside to play volleyball with the makeshift net he made some time ago. Though as he walked past his father, he couldn’t help but spit out, “Do you feel like you’re being a good father right now? A good person? Because you’re not.” His father didn’t say anything back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata hated that he couldn’t hold back his emotions with his sister right there. She herself must be so confused on why her dad and brother were so mad with eachother, Hinata mentally punched himself for probably adding more fuel to the fire. As Hinata was about to sprint to his backyard, Natsu tugged on his shorts and looked at her brother with confused and worried eyes. Hinata felt a tight pull in his chest and lightly ruffled Natsu’s hair, giving her a weak smile before finally running away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata ran outside with a volleyball in his hands, tightly gripping it as he willed himself not to cry. He wanted so bad not to cry, he felt like crying was all he had been doing recently, but his emotions got the best of him. He was so angry, and so hurt that he couldn’t even hold the volleyball in his hands steady. The tears welled up in his eyes quickly, and just as quickly Hinata threw the volleyball away from his hands and ran to his bike. He couldn’t stand being even slightly near his father right now. Hinata knew it was late, but didn’t care and hopped on his bike to just bike around, to get away from his suffocating home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom busted out of the front door to their house and watched as Hinata started to bike away. “Shouyou!  Where are you going?!” she yelled out frantically. Hinata looked over at his mom briefly, anger rising in him. If she cared why did she allow his father to do what he did? Was she acting ignorant? Hinata bit his lip and yelled out, “I’ll be back later.” Hinata then sped quickly away from his house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Morning practice the next day at the Karasuno volleyball gym) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has he been here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know...I just found him like this when I arrived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think he slept out here, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of volleyball members gathered around a small and sleeping Hinata Shouyou. He had his knees tucked to his chest and his face buried in his arms that were resting upon his knees. He was currently blocking the gym doors and the team was hesitant to wake him up. The sound of Hinata’s breathing filled the air, everyone silent and worried as they stared at their small omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until Tsukishima went and kicked the boy, albeit more lightly than he made it look, and Hinata made a small grunt. Hinata stirred a bit and slightly lifted his head, looking upwards at Tsukishima. Hinata smiled softly and mumbled a gentle, “Hi Tsukki.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima blushed at the use of his nickname and backed away from Hinata, who was now stretching his arms upward with a big yawn. He glanced around, noticing his team all around him and he also smiled at his team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata felt safe in his team’s presence, it was a nice difference from the unending anxiety he felt when thinking about home. Hinata quickly bounced up from his spot on the ground and moved away from the gym door so it could be unlocked. He felt the gaze of some of his teammates on him, looking at him with worry and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He turned to walk into the gym when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Hinata?” Ennoshita asked. Hinata stared at the beta with a conflicted expression. One part of him wanted to tell his team and be comforted but another part wanted to hide all problems in fear of bothering his team. The latter part won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah I’m okay!” Hinata said with a smile. The sadness of the smile didn’t escape his teammates eyes though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Afternoon practice) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata had been out of focus all day, (though he was usually unfocused in class) and during volleyball practice. He wasn’t being a restless ball of energy, as he seemed to normally be, but more a contained ball of anxiety that looked like it could explode at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata bit his lip as he messed up yet another spike. He landed on the gym floor as Kageyama yelled at him, “Idiot! You could’ve hit that!” Instead of yelling back like he normally would, Hinata just sighed and walked away to get some water. Kageyama was left dumbfounded, about to go after him, until he already saw Nishinoya running towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Shouyou!” Nishinoya yelled out as he ran towards Hinata. He immediately saw something was wrong, really wrong. “Are you okay, Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t look at his senpai, only stared at his feet as he squeezed his own hands tightly. Nishinoya grabbed his hands, pulling his friend slightly towards him. “...hey.” Nishinoya whispered. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sniffled and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it…” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya didn’t want to push his friend to talk but he knew that it wouldn’t do Hinata any good to bottle everything up. He could also sense that something serious was going on.  “Why not?” Nishinoya questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna cry…” Hinata answered.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya paused, he already saw Hinata holding back tears and trembling so he took Hinata’s hands that he was still holding, and wrapped them around his waist, pulling Hinata closer in the process. Hinata buried his face into Nishinoya’s shoulder, and Nishinoya lifted a hand to comfort him. One hand was stroking through Hinata’s hair, and the other was resting on his waist, holding him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with crying,” Nishinoya said. Hinata only shook his head. “But all I’ve been doing is crying lately...it’s pathetic,” Hinata said feebly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya frowned and slid his hand down the side of Hinata’s face to grasp his chin and pull it to look at him. Nishinoya took in a breath and started to reproach his friend, “You are not pathetic. And crying is cool! Having the strength to feel your emotions and overcome them is amazing, regardless of the way it’s done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared at Nishinoya in shock, and then immediately started to cry, as if those were the exact words he needed to hear. It started off with a few tears just trickling down his face, and then progressed into loud sobs that shook his whole body. The team was now looking at the pair of boys, many of them trying to go towards them but a glare from Nishinoya stopped them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya moved himself and Hinata to sit down so they could talk comfortably and waved off his team to let them be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me, Shouyou…” Nishinoya said lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded and tried to calm down his sobs. “I-it’s my f-father.” Hinata tried to explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya looked at him with concern. “Your father?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded again and started to unfold what has happened at home since his father came back from overseas, and how much he hated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took your nest?!” Nishinoya shouted with anger. As an omega, Nishinoya knew how important nests were, and how protective omegas got over them. Nishinoya growled and jumped up, planning to tell the rest of the team to go help him beat up Hinata’s dad. Hinata yelped and dragged his upperclassman back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-noya-senpai, please calm down!” Hinata squawked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Shouyou! Your dad can’t do that just because he’s your father! Whatever weird omega complex he has needs to stop, he needs a damn lesson taught to him!” Nishinoya yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face softened and he asked, “And we can do that? ‘Teach him a lesson’ and get away with it? He’s an adult, Noya-senpai, an adult who hates omegas. You could get hurt if you're around him, and I don’t want that.” Hinata held Nishinoya’s hand and scooted closer to him. “I can’t inconvenience or put anyone in danger just because of my personal issues.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya bit his lip and clasped Hinata’s hand back. He knew he couldn’t do much about this situation but it was still so frustrating. But right now...he shouldn’t be focusing on his own anger. Hinata’s feelings must be so much stronger and harder to bear than Nishinoya’s right now, and all Nishinoya could do was comfort him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou...can I scent you?” Nishinoya asked quietly. Hinata’s eyes widened and his skin flushed. “It might help calm you down, at least for a little bit,” Nishinoya continued. Hinata thought about it, before hesitantly nodding his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya’s face brightened and he moved his body so he was sitting right in front of Hinata. He then tucked his face into Hinata’s neck, right at his scent gland. This made Hinata breathe in sharply. Nishinoya chuckled and lifted his head to look at Hinata once more. “Do it to me too.” Nishinoya said. He then put his head back down and lightly pushed Hinata’s head to do the same to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya first took a few moments just to breathe in Hinata’s scent. He sighed as he smelled the sweet scent and felt Hinata’s warm breath on his neck. He then started releasing more of his scent, startling Hinata, but soon Hinata followed the action and released more of his scent too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two omegas sat there, nuzzling into each other, and breathing each other in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noya-san was right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is really calming.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata let out a small whimper as Nishinoya started to lick his scent gland. He pushed his body closer to the other omega and quietly purred into his neck. Nishinoya grinned at the noise and backed away slowly, looking at Hinata’s flushed and dazed face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata frowned a bit as Nishinoya moved away from his neck. He felt calm for the first time today and didn’t want that feeling to stop. Hinata was about to say so until he saw many of his teammates staring at him and Nishinoya with hungry expressions, also inhaling the omega’s scents that was filling the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata knew what that look meant and his face went bright red. He quickly whipped his head away from his teammates, causing Nishinoya to laugh loudly. Hinata turned his head towards the laughing boy and Nishinoya gave him a soft smile. “Maybe we should stop releasing our pheromones now, we don’t want our teammates to attack us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gave an awkward chuckle back, sheepishly standing up and going back to his position on the court to keep practicing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya stared after him as he walked away, his smile turning sad. How could he help Hinata? Was he even able to? That’s when Nishinoya got an idea, one way he could definitely help his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya grinned brightly once again and ran to the court, ready to continue practice. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Heat - Nishinoya x Hinata pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata’s heat with Nishinoya</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut below O.O</p>
<p>This chapter wasn’t gonna be two parts at first, but I was adding too much smut and didn’t want to suddenly switch to sentimental moments after sexy time LMAO but anyways look forward to the next part ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye, Shouyou!” </p>
<p>“Be safe on your way home, Hinata!”</p>
<p>Hinata waved to his teammates and nodded sheepishly, still embarrassed from what happened earlier at practice. </p>
<p>As Hinata made his way home, a small smile and blush rose to his face. Nishinoya asked his teammates to give Hinata their shirts, each shirt given to him properly scented so Hinata could feel comfortable at home without a nest. </p>
<p>Hinata was embarrassed to take the shirt’s at first, but his team informed him that it was normal and they did it for Nishinoya often. </p>
<p>As Nishinoya was asking his teammates to lend their shirts to Hinata, he was tempted to tell them about Hinata’s father as well. They should know, and Nishinoya was sure they’d be able to help, but he told Hinata he wouldn’t tell them and he didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust. </p>
<p>So Nishinoya just sighed as he walked home, hurrying so he could prepare his plan to help Hinata. </p>
<p>Hinata biked his way home, humming to himself idly when he suddenly felt something very off with his body. His body tingled all over and he felt his head become foggy. <em> No, no, no! Why is it coming now?! </em>, Hinata panicked. </p>
<p>Hinata tried to bike home faster but he was now panicking as he felt his heat coming. Hinata cursed at his stupid body for not only being over-sensitive where he could go into heat just because of some overwhelming pheromones, but for also having a regular heat cycle despite that. </p>
<p><em> Aren’t my constant spontaneous heats enough?! </em>Hinata wanted to scream into the air. He was also mad at himself for not keeping up with his heat cycle, but blamed it on how stressed he’s been lately. </p>
<p>Hinata panted as he biked, hurrying to get home, his first heat from months ago where he was left helpless on the ground still haunting him.</p>
<p>— </p>
<p>(Morning practice the next day) </p>
<p>The team looked around the gym, no one spotting their red headed first year who was usually first to arrive. They all looked at each other, worried, until Takeda busted into the gym and called for Daichi. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, sensei?” Daichi asked with a concerned expression. </p>
<p>Takeda tried to give the captain a calming smile but it didn’t really work. “I just wanted to tell you that Hinata-kun is okay. His mom called and apparently his heat is about to come so, of course, he stayed home.” Takeda explained. </p>
<p>Daichi nodded, a sigh of relief leaving his body, was he didn’t relax fully. “Why didn’t Hinata tell us that his heat was coming?” Daichi asked. <em>We could have helped him</em> <em>through it</em>, he then thought. </p>
<p>“Apparently he didn’t realize it was coming, he has been stressed out lately.” </p>
<p>Daichi nodded empathically, Hinata had gone through a lot the past couple of weeks. He then thanked his sensei for letting him know and gathered his team around to tell them as well. As he told the team, one person in particular seemed especially upset. </p>
<p>“Noya, what’s wrong?” Daichi questioned. Nishinoya fidgeted on his feet, moving restlessly with an extreme look of unease on his face. Nishinoya only bit his lip and shook his head. He then said, “I need to talk to Takeda-sensei,” and left. </p>
<p>Daichi and the rest of the team started after the boy in confusion, knowing that something was up.</p>
<p>Nishinoya ran as fast as he could to the teachers lounge, his plan was gonna have to happen as soon as possible. He couldn’t just leave Hinata alone, without a nest and on his heat, in a house where prejudice against omegas was predominant. He couldn’t just let his friend go through that. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>(Later that afternoon, Hinata’s house) </p>
<p>Hinata tossed in his bed with an agitated groan. His heat was delaying itself without a nest for him to feel fully comfortable in. The shirts from his teammates only agitated him more, angry whines leaving his mouth whenever he’d try to take comfort in the scents. </p>
<p>Though his body was burning up and weak, his heat had not fully come yet, and was so frustrating to feel. </p>
<p>Hinata heard a loud knock from the front door of his house and a voice yell, “Shouyou! Get the door!” </p>
<p>Hinata growled angrily, was his father so evil that he’d make an omega who’s about to go on heat, get up and greet visitors? Regardless of how he felt, Hinata stood up on wobbly legs and went to open the front door. </p>
<p>Hinata opened the door to see Nishinoya, with two intimidating females behind him. One female was extremely short, just a bit taller than Hinata, and the other was tall, with a bit of a wild expression. </p>
<p>The shorter female spoke first, “Good afternoon, are you Hinata-kun?” Hinata nodded silently, his mouth making a small bewildered “o” shape. </p>
<p>The lady looked at him with a gentle smile. “We’re gonna talk to your father, okay?” Though her face looked kind and gentle, her words had an intensity that made Hinata unable to protest. She wasn’t asking to talk to Hinata’s father, she was demanding. </p>
<p>Hinata nodded once again, dizziness kicking in, and held the door open for his guests. Hinata pointed towards his living room and said, “Him and my mom are in there.” </p>
<p>The taller woman handed a huge bag to Nishinoya, “Bring this to his heat room.” She then looked at Hinata, “Do you have a heat room?” Hinata nodded. Though his mom had a small little building built, separate from the rest of the house, he had never used it, not comfortable with how lonely it felt being isolated in there. </p>
<p>The two women then marched off to the direction Hinata previously pointed to, trusting their son to take care of the fragile boy they just met. </p>
<p>Nishinoya gave a big grin to Hinata. “Those are my moms,” he said. “You won’t meet anyone as tough as them, they’ll give your parents a good talking to.” </p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes widened, and looked back in the direction the two women walked to and already heard introductions between his and Nishinoya’s parents. </p>
<p>“Come on Hinata, we're gonna make you a nest in your heat room. And if it’s okay with you...we can spend your heat together.” Nishinoya said shyly, looking at Hinata with a flushed face. </p>
<p>Hinata gulped, a new wave of heat washing over him as he felt his body get excited. “Y-yeah, I’d like that.” </p>
<p>Hinata then led Nishinoya to his heat room, Nishinoya immediately unloading the bag in his hands onto the floor. The bag was filled with many pillows and blankets. Many, many, of them. Hinata gawked at the large amount of pillows scattering the floor and Nishinoya smirked slightly. “It has to be big enough for the both of us, y’know…” </p>
<p>Hinata blushed slightly and went to arrange his nest, happy at the sudden turn of events that let him get a new nest. Nishinoya watched him with a fond smile, enjoying the way Hinata seemed calmed by his presence. Hinata then froze with a pillow in hand, not knowing where to put it. He put it down in one spot but frowned as it didn’t feel right, he tried another spot and clenched the pillow tightly, frustrated that something felt off. </p>
<p>Nishinoya could feel the younger omega get agitated and panicked and stepped in to get closer to the boy. Nishinoya put his hand on Hinata’s back and smiled at him. “It’s okay Hinata, it’s gonna be okay.” Nishinoya comforted. </p>
<p>Nishinoya could see that Hinata was about to fully start his heat. His pheromones filled the air and he looked at Nishinoya with such a needy expression, that it made Nishinoya want to pounce on the boy right then and there. He held back though and asked Hinata, “Can I try putting it somewhere?” </p>
<p>Hinata nodded and handed Nishinoya the pillow, Nishinoya setting it down at the edge of the nest, right next to another pillow. Hinata frowned and asked, “Why there? That’s the worst place to put it.” Nishinoya tried not to take offense and just chuckled. He got close to Hinata and whispered in his ear, “You’ll like it when we’re laying down masturbating together.” </p>
<p>Nishinoya slid his hand down Hinata’s chest to his stomach, stopping right above <em> that </em> area. He rubbed the area lightly with his fingers and watched Hinata practically melt in his touch.</p>
<p>“Um...the s-shirts.” Hinata stammered, not able to make a full sentence with his whole body heating up more and more. Thankfully, Nishinoya got what he meant and asked where the shirts were so he could go get them. He then promised he’d be right back and went to go get the shirts. </p>
<p>Hinata laid down in his new nest, squirming his legs together as he panted heavily. He buried his head in a pillow and started to jut his hips against the ground. Nishinoya walked in and smiled mischievously. “Well aren’t you impatient,” Nishinoya teased. </p>
<p>Hinata peeked up at him and just whimpered softly. “I want you Noya-san…” Hinata mumbled. He then whined louder, jutting his hips up harder and said, “I really want you. Please.” </p>
<p>Nishinoya took in a sharp breath, dropping the shirts at the edge of the nest and laying down right next to the needy omega. “What do you want me to do?” Nishinoya weakly asked, already stripping himself and Hinata, staring at Hinata’s flushed and naked body. </p>
<p>“T-touch me.” Hinata said. </p>
<p>Nishinoya swallowed dryly. “Touch you where?” he responded. He used one finger to circle around Hinata’s nipples, never fully touching them but teasing the sensitive skin around it.</p>
<p>“Touch my…” </p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“Touch my dick.” Hinata finally demanded. </p>
<p>Nishinoya exhaled and moved his hands down. He wrapped both hands around Hinata’s dick and started to slowly thrust his hands up and down the small shaft. </p>
<p>Hinata moaned and let Nishinoya slowly touch him, letting himself melt into pleasure for once instead of working up his anxiety. </p>
<p>Nishinoya gave a quick squeeze to the dick in his hands and glanced up at Hinata only to see a pained and teary expression. Nishinoya let go of his dick and brought his hands to cup Hinata’s face. “What’s wrong, Shouyou?” he asked. </p>
<p>Hinata nuzzled into Nishinoya and whispered, “I want more.” </p>
<p>Nishinoya’s eyes widened in surprise, not used to this needy side of Hinata. “...more of what?” Nishinoya questioned.</p>
<p>Hinata let out a small sob. “I want more of you! In-inside me!” </p>
<p>Hinata then grabbed Nishinoya’s dick, grasping it tightly and making Nishinoya let out a loud moan. </p>
<p>“I want you too, Shouyou…” Nishinoya breathed out, starting to feel dizzy, Hinata’s heat probably triggering his own. </p>
<p>Nishinoya kissed Hinata, who was still fondling his dick, and shoved his tongue deep into his mouth. Hinata’s mouth opened wider, inviting Nishinoya to wrap his tongue with his own, and mewled into the kiss. </p>
<p>Nishinoya took a few moments to explore Hinata’s mouth, licking his teeth and escaping for a few seconds to give smaller kisses on the edge of Hinata’s mouth. He then pulled on Hinata’s tongue with mouth, sucking on it wildly before stopping when he and Hinata were both a panting and moaning mess. </p>
<p>Nishinoya then moved to a position where he was above Hinata. Hinata looked at him, looking absolutely wrecked and looked away while spreading his legs open. Nishinoya stared at Hinata’s slicked soaked thighs and grasped them tightly, everything about Hinata turning him on to crazed amounts. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna put it inside, Shouyou.” Nishinoya panted. Hinata’s body shivered as Nishinoya entered him. “A-ah! More please!” Hinata exclaimed loudly when Nishinoya was fully inside him. </p>
<p>Nishinoya grunted and started to thrust inside of Hinata, Hinata’s hole quivering around him. Hinata let out small and squeaky moans, his body bobbing up and down with Nishinoya’s thrusts. </p>
<p>“You’re taking me so well, Shouyou. I want to keep fucking you forever…” </p>
<p>Hinata trembled at the praise and let out a loud moan as he came, Nishinoya thrusting through it until finally cumming inside of the omega underneath him. </p>
<p>Hinata panted, whining softly as his chest heaved up and down. His legs shook slightly when Nishinoya didn’t pull out of him.</p>
<p>Hinata glanced at Nishinoya, flusterly asking, “Are you gonna stay inside me?” </p>
<p>Nishinoya laid down next to Hinata, nodding his head and asking, “Is that okay?” Hinata cuddled close to Nishinoya and nodded his head.</p>
<p>Hinata used his foot to grab a shirt from one of his teammates, Daichi’s based on the smell, and brought it to his nose while still keeping himself nestled into Nishinoya. </p>
<p>Nishinoya brought his hands up to trail over Hinata’s body. Going from his chest, to his stomach, to grazing over Hinata’s messy thighs, and back up again.</p>
<p>Hinata cooed under the touch and let himself fall asleep, the heat in his body bearable for now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heat - Nishinoya x Hinata pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of Hinata’s heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had waaay too many ideas for the Nishinoya x Hinata smut scenes, so this was very experimental chapter in terms of the smut written. </p>
<p>Sorry this chapter was a little late, 1) I was hesitant to post it because I didn’t feel quite satisfied with it 2) I just started playing mystic messenger so a lot of my time/energy is going towards that T_T If you what I’m talking about, emphasize with my pain lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noya-san...I don’t think I can do it…” </p>
<p>“Shhh, I got you Shouyou, you're doing great.” </p>
<p>After a short nap, and Nishinoya fully on his heat along with Hinata, Nishinoya was now sitting atop of Hinata, riding his dick with a delighted and wrecked expression. </p>
<p>He was moving on his own, his body jostling roughly as Hinata strained beneath him. </p>
<p>Nishinoya purposely clenched around Hinata, chucking breathily as Hinata gasped in pleasure. </p>
<p>Hinata’s hands flimsily moved to Nishinoya’s waist to guide Nishinoya’s hips up and down on himself. He thrusted upwards while bringing Nishinoya’s hips down hard, making Nishinoya let out a surprised yelp. </p>
<p>Nishinoya arched his back, making Hinata stare wide-eyed at the view of his dick moving inside his friend. Nishinoya’s mouth fell open and he moaned, “Oh, Shouyou! Shouyou! Nnnh, ahh!” </p>
<p>Hinata huffed heavily while looking at Nishinoya with half-lidded eyes. He looked up confused as Nishinoya lifted himself on Hinata’s dick, crawling to his bag to pull something out.</p>
<p>Hinata felt off without Nishinoya by his side, so he crawled over to Nishinoya, leaning on his sweaty back and placed his chinon Nishinoya’s shoulder. He saw an odd looking object in Nishinoya’s hands, it kind of looked like a dick but with a handle. </p>
<p>Hinata looked at the object, a little worried. “Noya-san, what is that?” the redhead asked nervously. </p>
<p>Nishinoya turned to Hinata with a mischievous grin, bringing the object closer so Hinata could see it better. “It’s a vibrating dildo!” Nishinoya exclaimed. </p>
<p>Hinata just about choked the air entering his mouth, small unintelligible sputters leaving his mouth. “Wh-what, w-why, a-a v-v-vibrator?!” Hinata stammered. </p>
<p>Nishinoya pushed Hinata back down on his back, bringing the vibrator to his ass. He prodded Hinata’s entrance with the toy, shoving it in little by little while saying, “It has three different vibrators in it...one at the tip for the prostate-” Hinata choked out a moan as he felt the vibrating tip go inside him. “Another one that vibrates the rest of the length of the dildo-” Another groan as the dildo was engulfed by Hinata’s hole. “And one more-” Nishinoya said while pushing the handle-like structure at the end of the dildo to the sensitive skin under Hinata’s balls. “For righhhht here.” </p>
<p>Hinata felt all the small vibrations hitting him in different places. He shut his eyes, feeling tears form and whimpered while his body trembled. It was almost painful how teasing the vibrator was. It teased Hinata in all the right places but his body squirmed as it wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>Nishinoya stared at Hinata’s writhing body, his stomach lurching as he found pleasure by only watching the omega  squirm beneath him. <em> I want to make him cum </em>, he thought before climbing back onto Hinata’s twitching dick. </p>
<p>Nishinoya slid his body down and he let out a small groan as he felt Hinata back inside him. He placed his hands firmly on Hinata’s chest, stopping Hinata’s convulsing body, and started to slowly move his body up and down the dick inside him. Nishinoya stared at Hinata’s lolling mouth and clouded eyes, taking in every sound and expression that came out of the boy. </p>
<p>As Nishinoya continued to thrust himself on Hinata, and grabbed the wireless remote for the vibrator, and turned up the intensity. Hinata let out a small sob as he felt the extreme vibrations, his whole body felt the pleasure both from the dildo moving inside him and from Nishinoya clenching around him. Hinata turned his head from side to side, gasping and groaning as he felt himself about to cum. </p>
<p>Nishinoya whimpered and sped up his pace, wanting to cum with his friend. </p>
<p>“S-shouyou,” Nishinoya said while bouncing up and down, “L-let’s cum t-together!” </p>
<p>Hinata grabbed Nishinoya’s thighs, slamming them down to stimulate his dick more. “Noya-san...I’m cumming!” Hinata shouted. </p>
<p>“Me too!” Nishinoya yelled out. </p>
<p>The two boys came together, panting and wheezing for air. Nishinoya laid himself down on top of Hinata’s stomach, not bothering to pull himself off of Hinata’s dick. </p>
<p>“That was...intense.” Hinata mumbled, while trying to pull the now turned off vibrator, out of his ass. </p>
<p>Nishinoya chuckled and snuggled closer to Hinata. “I liked it though. Spending our heat’s together has been amazing, I like feeling like we belong to each other.” </p>
<p>Hinata blushed at those words, looking anywhere except at the boy laying on top of him. “Y-yeah. Me too.” Hinata stuttered out. </p>
<p>Nishinoya smiled and fell asleep, Hinata soon passing out along with him. </p>
<p>This routine of having intense sex, falling asleep, and waking up for more intense sex happened many times throughout the boys heats, the two omegas oblivious to the conversations happening back inside Hinata’s house. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s moms sat in Hinata’s living room, smiling nonchalantly as Hinata’s father glanced at them nervously, Hinata’s mom running to set out refreshments for the unexpected guests.</p>
<p>Hinata’s mother cautiously set down two glasses of lemonade, and a small plate of cookies on the living room table. She peeked up at the two women who thanked her with polite smiles. </p>
<p>“So,” Hinata’s dad started, “What’s going on.” </p>
<p>Both of Nishinoya’s mothers narrowed their eyes at the impolite and causal tone that Hinata’s father used. </p>
<p>“Hello, I am Nishinoya Yuu’s mother. Alpha.” the taller woman said intimidatingly. </p>
<p>The smaller woman smiled cheerfully and nodded, “And I’m Yuu’s other mom! Omega.” Her eyes darkened at the word “omega”, staring straight at Hinata’s father as if daring him to say something. </p>
<p>Hinata’s father rolled his eyes and scowled, “And what is it that the superior alpha and omega want from me, Hinata Shouyou’s inferior beta father?” </p>
<p>Nishinoya’s omega mother scoffed. Was he implying the two mothers thought they were better than him, just because or their second gender? <em> The only one who is judging people based on their second gender is you asshole! </em> the woman yelled in her head. </p>
<p>Her wife put a hand on her arm, willing her to calm her anger so they could at least try to have an adult conversation. The alpha woman looked directly into Hinata’s dad’s eyes, her gaze slightly wild. </p>
<p>“Our sons are in the same club, and our son told us some things that were quite <em> concerning </em>. We want to talk to you about your behavior towards your son, Shouyou-kun.” the taller mother said.</p>
<p>Hinata’s father tensed. “What about it?” he asked, tilting his head up in annoyance. </p>
<p>The omega mother scoffed again. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said, “Oh? You don’t know?” </p>
<p>“Honey…” her wife warned. </p>
<p>“No, since apparently he doesn’t know, I’d love to explain it to him.” The woman then stood up and looked down on Hinata’s dad with a frown. </p>
<p>“First, let’s talk about your prejudice against omegas and how it’s only an excuse for your own inferiority complex as a beta. Now let’s talk about how you use that insecurity to manipulate and bully your own son, not only with verbal oppression but by also taking his nest away? Regardless of how you feel about omegas, he is your SON, it is disgusting how you treat him like he doesn’t matter all because of your fragile ego. You are a sad and shameful addition to society that makes me absolutely repulsed.” </p>
<p>The room was shocked into silence, everyone still. Hinata’s mother looked between her husband and the omega, conflicted on what she should do. The smaller woman turned her gaze on Hinata’s mother and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“And for you, Shouyou-kun’s so called mother, to sit back and watch is also inexcusable. Both of you need to start acting like you actually care about your son, before he has to deal with any more stress caused by his home life.” the woman said while looking at both parents with scorn. </p>
<p>Her wife sighed while standing up as well. She placed a hand on her wife’s arm, squeezing it slightly while giving her wife a tired but proud look. </p>
<p>“My wife is completely right, both Shouyou-kun’s mental and physical state are being affected by your mistreatment.” the taller woman said. She saw how Hinata’s father rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes before growling slightly. </p>
<p>“We will be staying here until our son and Shouyou-kun are done with Shouyou-kun’s heat. Thank you for the hospitality.” the alpha woman spoke with a harsh tone. Hinata’s father looked like he was about to protest but his wife’s words cut him off. </p>
<p>“O-of course!” Hinata’s mother said. “Please let me know if you need anything.” Hinata’s mom then turned to her husband with a weak glare and dragged him out of the room to “talk”.</p>
<p>The two women watched the pair walk away, the smaller letting out a small “hmph”.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata meets ~someone~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My chapter titles get more creative the more I write. </p>
<p>But wow! It’s a new year! I hope everyone had a great winter break and a great whatever holiday or not holiday you celebrate lol. Sorry for the inconsistent updates lately, hopefully when school starts back up I can go back to writing when I’m supposed to be doing schoolwork and post 2 times a week again lmao, hope you enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days passed, passing with the addition of Karasuno’s new coach, Keishin Ukai, and a training camp during Golden Week. Hinata practically vibrated in his seat during class, ready for a whole week dedicated to practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Hinata was excited for nonstop training, he was even more thrilled for the upcoming practice match with Karasuno’s rival, Nekoma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you that excited for another practice match?” Nishinoya asked Hinata, who was bouncing on his toes with a big smile, at afternoon practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed. “It’s so cool that we have our own rivals! I can’t wait to play against them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya chuckled lightly and paused before starting to shift on his feet nervously. “Also...just wondering, but how are things at home?” he questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s smile turned soft as looked at Nishinoya. “It’s good! My mom made my dad go back overseas to work, and she apologized to me and told me she’d try harder to help me with all this omega stuff.” Hinata then blushed slightly and spoke softly, “It’s all thanks to you Noya-san, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya grinned and kissed Hinata on the cheek. “Anything for my favorite kouhai.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys then heard a dejected groan from behind them and turned around to see Sugawara glaring at Hinata with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-suga-san?” Hinata asked nervously. Sugawara sighed and walked closer to the redhead. “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara gave a small frown to Hinata. “It’s not that anything’s wrong. I’m just jealous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened. “Jealous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve only opened up to Yamaguchi and Noya...and you didn’t tell us about your dad or your heat. I, and the rest of the team, want to help you but we can only do so if you open up to us Hinata,” Sugawara tried to explain gently. Then the beta let out a small growl. “And I would’ve gone to your place to bitch slap your dad too. Kick him where it really hur-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga-san!” Hinata interrupted, eyes wide with a flustered look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara grinned cheekily, “I’m just saying, if I hit him hard enough to prevent him from having any more kids, I think I’d be doing a favor-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata laughed loudly, interrupting the beta with a fit of giggles, but Sugawara didn’t mind. Sugawara smiled softly at the bright sound of Hinata’s laughter, it felt nice being the one to cause that laugh. A laugh that hadn’t been heard in a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara's smile turned sad as he got emotional and grabbed Hinata by the waist and brought him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Hinata’s laughter died out and his hands landed on his upperclassman’s chest. He hid his face in Sugawara’s shirt to hide his sudden blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara gazed tenderly at the omega in his arms. “Please don’t hide anything from us Hinata,” Sugawara said. “We’re your pack, we’re here to help you. Anything you need or want from us, we are willing to give. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gulped, a warmth spreading in his chest from those sweet words and he nodded his head. “Yessir!” he chirped out, giving Sugawara a quick hug before pulling himself out of the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara also felt that warmness in his chest, something tugging at his heart as he stared at Hinata’s beautiful smile and felt his small arms around his waist. “Good boy,” Sugawara managed to choke out before Hinata ran off to continue practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(the next day, afternoon) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay in pairs! Don’t go off on your own!” Karasuno’s volleyball captain yelled out, looking at Kageyama and Hinata apprehensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team was taking a break from nonstop volleyball to take a run, but Daichi couldn’t help but be worried for the team’s chaotic first year pair, who were already trash talking each other on who was faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hinata and Kageyama started sprinting, Hinata yelling at the top of his lungs, Daichi nodded to Sugawara and Asahi to follow close behind them just in case. Though “following close behind” looked like an impossibility as Hinata and Kageyama were already out of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hinata ran, he urged himself to go faster, which wasn’t that hard for him, and he soon found himself alone. He looked around to find himself on an unfamiliar street and his team nowhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I go the wrong way? Where is everyone?” Hinata wondered aloud while walking forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around once more, trying to listen for his team but heard nothing. That was until a small musical game noise filled the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata turned his head towards the sound and saw an unfamiliar bright red jersey. The person wearing the jersey had dyed blonde hair and seemed to be playing some type of game on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing” Hinata absentmindedly asked as he ran towards the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up and jumped in surprise. “Oh...um, got lost?” the boy mumbled before turning back down to look at his game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata cocked his head to the side and blinked questioningly. “Did you come here from a different part of Japan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy glanced between Hinata and his game, choosing to stare down at his phone to avoid making eye contact with the cute redhead in front of him. “Yeah.” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in an awkward silence, the only sound was the musical tones of the game. Hinata crouched down curiously, peering at the interesting boy in front of him. He then noticed an unzipped bag right by the boy, an pair of volleyball shoes peeking out of the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata felt his heartbeat quicken and excitement course through his body. He jumped up suddenly from his crouched position and asked, “You play volleyball?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy once again jumped up in shock, and followed Hinata’s gaze to his volleyball shoes. “Oh...yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes lit up, a big grin spreading across his face. “I play too!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stared at Hinata blankly, his heart beat pumping loudly in his chest. He had never felt such an immense attraction towards someone he just met, or for anyone really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...K-kozume.” he stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Is that your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kozume...Kenma” Kenma looked down at his lap, feeling his face flush slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma! Are you in highschool? I’m a first year!” The two continued to talk, with Hinata doing most of the talking and Kenma replying with quiet “Hmm”s and “Ah”s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was now sitting next to Kenma, a content smile on his face and he unconsciously let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma glanced at him questionably. Hinata realized what he did and let out an awkward chuckle. “S-sorry! I just felt so comfortable with you, er, not in a weird way or anything but it just felt nice talking with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma smiled softly. “I feel the same,” he said. He then leaned in close to Hinata, breathing in his scent. “I feel very comfortable with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata felt his breath get caught in his throat, Kenma’s appley scent washing over him. “W-wha-” Hinata started but was interrupted by a voice calling Kenma’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. It’s Kuroo.” Kenma said as he stood up to walk towards the tall male calling his name. Kenma turned his head back to Hinata and raised his hand to say goodbye. “Bye Shouyou, see you next time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata waved back, a little dazed at what just happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Next time”?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought while confused. He didn’t sit to ponder on it though because he remembered that was in the middle of a run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap!” Hinata shouted as he began to run again. “Daichi-san’s gonna be so mad!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day before the Nekoma and Karasuno practice match</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, my hope of updating twice a week flew out the window. I no longer have a phone (it completely broke and I'm also completely broke) which is what I used to post new chapters because my computer was too old to even use the Ao3 website. I had to use my brother's computer, but I also have a HUGE research essay that is taking up all my energy and time so I don't have much time to write. I will try my best to post when I can, but it won't be consistent until I get a new phone or laptop (which won't be soon). This chapter is rushed but I hope you enjoy it, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fanfic so far, I appreciate y'all so much and I'm sorry my life is so crazy right now T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nekoma was getting ready for bed after multiple smooth wins against their practice match team for the day, the sound of players bickering with each other filling the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, we’ll be battling the Karasuno High School volleyball team, but the real question is: Does our fated rival team have any cute omegas?” asks a particularly loud member, Yamamoto. “I bet an ice cream that they don’t,” he adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cheerful first year, Inuoka, looks at his upperclassman with a confused smile. “I mean it’d be nice if they did, so I’ll go with yes but does it have to be an omega?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fellow first year, Shibayama, nods his head. “I’ll say yes too, but yeah, why an omega?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto raises his voice once again, maddened by the fact that his underclassman couldn’t see the importance of this. “You jerks!” he shouts loudly. “Omegas are rare in sports! If they happened to have a really cute one it’d be frustrating as hell!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto then proceeded to yell curses at his rival team, causing Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo, to hiss out, “Shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sat down on his futon, breathing out a sigh. He then smirks at Yamamoto. “Besides, we already have a cute omega.” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto glances over at Kenma, who was tapping away at a game on his phone, and scoffs, “What’s so cute about him, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma looks up from his phone, only to look right back down. “...guess I won’t have to suck your dick anymore then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto quiets down, choking out a mumbled apology before trying to nuzzle into Kenma’s neck. Kenma only moves his head to get a better view of his game, disregarding Yamamoto’s presence, with the rest of the team laughing at Yamamoto’s pitiful antics and Kenma’s indifference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma pauses, lowering his phone down before peeking at Yamamoto beside him. He let out a soft smile and spoke, “I’m not sure about cute omegas, but I guess I’m kinda looking forward to the match tomorrow.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto wore a shocked expression on his face. “You?? Looking forward to something?? The same Kenma who never feels like doing anything?!” Yamamoto shouted, making Kenma jump at the sudden loud noise in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma let out a small “tch” while Kuroo yelled at Yamamoto once again. “Yamamoto if you have that much energy left to yell, how about I make you do extra practice tomorrow? And get off Kenma!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamamoto let out another stammered apology, going to move to his own futon while Kenma used his hand to hide the slight blush and smile on his face. If only his team knew that he had a very cute omega that he was very much looking forward to see again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll race you, Bakageyama!” Hinata shouts while holding a stack of folded futons and running at full speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama yells, “You can’t start running before I agree, dumbass!” but chases after the redhead nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s giggles travel down the hallway as he races Kageyama, bringing more futons to the room everyone is sleeping in. It’s only when the pair approach the door to their room that they stop yelling, stopping when they hear people already in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s in there?” Hinata asks to himself as he peeks in through the cracked open door, his face immediately going red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ch-Chikara!” a voice moans outs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama’s face goes equally as red as he hears more vulgar sounds. He grabs Hinata’s arm, yanking him away from the door violently, making Hinata let out a startled squeak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-kageyam-'' Hinata stutters but is cut off by Kageyama putting his hand over his mouth. Hinata frowns and lets out a muffled grunt of protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” Kageyama noises, looking at the door with an apprehensive expression. “What are they doing?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata takes Kageyama’s hand off his mouth, frowning up at the tall boy. “Noya-san was sitting on Ennoshi-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama slaps his hand over Hinata’s mouth again, his face turning a deeper shade of red. “I didn’t want the details, dumbass!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata struggles to get Kageyama’s hand off his mouth, trying to pry it off unsuccessfully. Kageyama and Hinata whisper yell at each other, grabbling at each other until another moan silences them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left too Noya, Asahi doesn’t need to apologize to me.” the boys hear Ennoshita say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama look at each other confused before looking back at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but we’re f-friends! We sh-should all play on t-the court together!” Nishinoya’s voice sniffles out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay Noya.” Ennoshita coos, a sudden whimper escaping Nishinoya. Squelching noises and grunts fill the air around Hinata and Kageyama, the pair looking at the door with wide eyes and flushed faces. A couple of minutes pass by in silence, until Ennoshita peeks out the door, his skin sweaty and flushed, as he awkwardly smiles at Hinata and Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata yelps, “E-Ennoshita-san!” while Kageyama says silent, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita chuckles nervously and asks, “So y’all heard all that, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushes and nods, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita smiles and opens the door more, gesturing for the pair to come in. “It’s okay, none of us mind. Also, Noya’s asleep so don’t be too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys nod and follow Ennoshita into the room, noticing the messy futon right beside another futon, where Kinoshita was holding Nishinoya as he slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata glanced at Nishinoya’s peaceful sleeping face, feeling a little joy at people able to see it and glanced back to Ennoshita, who was now sitting by Narita. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you mean by “I left too”, Ennoshita-san?” Hinata asks while setting his stack of futons down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita scratched his neck while looking at Narita with an awkward expression. He sighed and began explaining. “There was a time last year where a lot of us in the volleyball club left, because we couldn’t handle the pressure of playing to ‘win’. Noya wanted Asahi to apologize to me for leaving when we were all working hard but it’s not like I was actually working hard...I gave up and left. Along with Kinoshita, and Narita too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narita nodded. “Sawamura-san was gracious enough to let us come back, but it’s not something we’re proud of, leaving the pack like that.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita looked at Hinata in the eyes and said, “But we’re here now and we’re gonna practice hard, and we’ll never leave our pack again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio of second years all nodded and smiled at each other, Ennoshita continuing by saying, “It’s kind of why we care so much about all you first years too. Everyone on the team wants to help you guys because we know the hurt of being separated, we especially want to protect you Hinata. Everyone was so scared when we thought you might leave the pack back then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened and he fiddled with his fingers, mumbling out an “I see,” while blushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita all smiled at the blushing boy, Ennoshita reaching out to ruffle his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why next time, don’t hesitate to join us. You too, Kageyama” Ennoshita says while winking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama both felt themselves choke on the air in their lungs, sputtering out stammers and mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita laughed out loud, pulling Hinata against his chest and laying them down on a futon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are so cute,” he says while smiling. He then brings Hinata closer to himself, telling everyone, “We should all go to bed though, we do have a practice match tomorrow. Will you sleep with me Hinata?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nods, burrowing himself into Ennoshita with a bright red blush. He falls asleep quickly, sleeping through the rest of the members entering the room and their jealous protests of Ennoshita and Hinata sleeping together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the nekoma and karasuno practice match</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YAY new chapter! Still no new phone or computer but who needs one when you can steal your's brothers lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata woke up in Ennoshita’s arms, immediately squirming his way out of them, practically vibrating with excitement. </p>
<p>“Hinata-kun?” said a sleepy Ennoshita, yawning as he sat up. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Ennoshita-san!” Hinata whispered cheerfully. Ennoshita smiled and then looked at his phone to check the time. </p>
<p>“...Hinata, it’s 5 am.” Ennoshita sighed, trying to take Hinata back in his arms. “It’s too early, let’s get some more sleep.” </p>
<p>“But we have a practice match today!” Hinata protested, squirming back out of his upperclassman’s arms. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but-” Ennoshita started but was cut off by the lights turning on suddenly, causing a collection of boys to groan and pull blankets over their eyes to block out the light. </p>
<p>Daichi stood in the doorway, grinning at his teammates. “Hinata’s right, it’s time to get up! We have a practice match today!” </p>
<p>Takeda walks in the room as well, an excited smile on his face. “And we have a surprise for y’all!” </p>
<p>At those words everyone got up for an early breakfast and headed to their gym afterwards. When they arrived they found their manager with two big bags in the middle of the gym floor. </p>
<p>“Here are the uniforms,” Kiyoko said, setting the bags down. </p>
<p>“Ooooh!” Hinata let out, bouncing on his toes in excitement. </p>
<p>The black and orange uniforms were then passed out, Hinata holding his tightly to his chest. He stared intently at his uniform, a small smile forming on his face as he folded it neatly and held it. <em> My jersey...my team and my pack. I can finally play volleyball, alongside my team, </em>Hinata thought as he closed eyes. Hinata took a deep breath in, all his emotions in that moment leaving him dazed and overwhelmed. </p>
<p>“Eh?” a nervous Sugawara noised, turning around to look at Hinata with concern. </p>
<p>Kageyama whipped his head towards the omega, anxiously staring at him. “...O-oi, don’t overwhelm yourself.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Hinata yelped out, now snapped out of his daze. </p>
<p>“You were letting out a lot of pheromones Hinata, are you okay?” Sugawara gently asked. </p>
<p>“Oh, was I? Sorry! I’m fine, I’m just so happy!” Hinata exclaimed with a grin, running to the gym doors. “I’ll go calm down and come back when I’m not letting out pheromones!” </p>
<p>“Hey! Wait-...and he’s gone” Sugawara sighed. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get him when it’s time to leave, let him have some time to himself.” Daichi said as clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’re leaving in twenty minutes everyone!” he then shouted out. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>As Karasuno arrived at the gym they were having the practice match at, they all immediately saw their rivals, Nekoma. </p>
<p>“Everyone line up!” Daichi yelled out to his team. As they lined up, Hinata stood in front of a very familiar looking person. <em> W-what?! Kenma?!, </em>he thought while also letting out a surprised, “Whaa?!” Hinata immediately slapped his hands over his mouth loudly, causing the two groups of boys to look at him questionably. </p>
<p>Kenma peeked at Hinata once, before ducking his head to hide his blush. </p>
<p>The two teams greeted each other and then made their way to the gym, Hinata chasing after Kenma. “Kenma!” Hinata yelled out. </p>
<p>“Ah.” Kenma let out, turning to the redhead behind him. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell meee you’re from Nekomaa?” Hinata whined. </p>
<p>Kenma struggled to hide his smile as he said, “You didn’t ask.” </p>
<p>“But you said ‘See you next time’, so you must’ve known!” </p>
<p>Kenma now let his smile out. “That’s because ‘Karasuno High School’ was written on your shirt.” </p>
<p>Hinata pouted, his face forming a small frown with puffed out cheeks, causing Kenma to marvel in his cuteness. </p>
<p>“Shouyou--” Kenma started but was suddenly cut off by his teammate. </p>
<p>“Hey. What d’you want with our setter, huh?” Yamamoto growled while “protectively” moving in front of Kenma. </p>
<p>Hinata tensed up, backing away a little from the intense alpha. “U-um!” Hinata stuttered out, not able to make a full sentence. </p>
<p>
  <em> Badump.  </em>
</p>
<p>Yamamoto’s chest panged when he saw the small omega before him, looking at him with nervous and wide eyes. </p>
<p>“C-cute...omega...uhhh...” Yamamoto sputtered, blushing as he stared at Hinata’s cute and confused face. </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes and said, “Leave him alone, Yamamoto.” </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry-” Hinata stammered nervously before being cut off by his own upperclassman. </p>
<p>“Right back at you city boy, what do ya want with our omega?” Tanaka growled, stepping in front of Hinata. </p>
<p>“The hell was that?” Yamamoto snarled. Both boys glared at each other, inching closer while letting out their pheromones, trying to be intimidating. </p>
<p>Sugawara stepped up behind Tanaka, taking Hinata’s hand to pull him away and lectured, “Tanaka, don’t let your pheromones out carelessly. You’re putting the person you’re trying to protect in an uncomfortable position. And stop it with that ‘city boy’ stuff, it’s embarrassing you idiot.” </p>
<p>Another person from the Nekoma team also stepped behind Yamamoto, lecturing him in the same manner. “You too Yamamoto, no one wants to smell your pheromones, you’ll make the whole gym smell like stupidity. And stop trying to pick fights with people you just met.” </p>
<p>The person then turned his attention to Sugawara. “Sorry about that,” the person apologized. “I’m Yaku, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Sugawara smiled bashfully. “No, no. I’m sorry too. I’m Sugawara.” </p>
<p>The two betas both bowed their heads in apology before Sugawara took Hinata away. </p>
<p>“You okay Hinata? I’m sorry Tanaka’s so stupid and let out his pheromones like that,” the third-year said. </p>
<p>Hinata laughed and swung his upperclassman’s hand while walking. “I’m okay Suga-san! I should take a suppressant just in case though.” </p>
<p>Sugawara smiled and nodded. “I think Daichi has them, I’ll walk with you to get them.” </p>
<p>The two walked towards Daichi, who was shaking hands with Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo. Well, holding hands in a formal way would be the more accurate description because the two were just standing with their hands clasped together and forced smiles, a strange tension enveloping them. </p>
<p>“Oh god.” Sugawara grimaced as he stepped into the heavy and pheromone infused air. “You could cut that tension with a knife...though maybe a chainsaw would work better.” </p>
<p>The air filled with the two alphas' warm and forestry scents, their pheromones wrapping around each other and anyone near in their strange tension. </p>
<p>“Nekoma’s captain looks like he’s begging to be fucked,” Sugawara chuckled. “Has everyone forgotten their sense today? Alphas are weird…” he then mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>“Um, Suga-san…” Hinata murmured while wobbling on his feet, struggling to stay standing. The struggle didn’t last long though as Hinata dropped to his knees, panting as he covered his nose so as to not inhale any more pheromones. </p>
<p>Sugawara felt Hinata drop down, getting pulled down slightly with the drop. “Hinata?! What’s wrong?” the beta asked hurriedly. </p>
<p>“It’s too much…” Hinata gasped out. “There’s too many pheromones in here.” </p>
<p>Sugawara scolded himself in his head. <em> Suga you Idiot! Of course Hinata would go into heat with two alpha pheromones smothering him. Pay more attention! </em>he thought. </p>
<p>Sugawara marched up to Daichi and Kuroo, practically karate chopping their hands apart, and hissed, “Hey alphas! Do us all a favor and keep it in your pants. Look what you’re doing to Hinata!” </p>
<p>Daichi’s eyes widened as he frantically backed away from Kuroo. “Crap, Hinata, I’m sorry!” the captain exclaimed as he ran towards the winded omega. Sugawara quickly stopped him though, grabbing his shoulders and scolding, “No, Hinata can’t handle being around you right now, you would set his heat off completely. Get his suppressants, he’s doing his best to hold his heat back so hurry.” </p>
<p>Daichi nodded weakly and ran to look for Kiyoko who had the suppressants, and was also not in the gym at the moment. </p>
<p>Sugawara then ran to Hinata, who was still kneeling down, and tried to comfort him. “You’re okay, just take deep breaths.” Sugawara whispered to Hinata. </p>
<p>“Suga-san?” Hinata mumbled feebly. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Could you go? Your pheromones aren’t helping.” </p>
<p>Sugawara choked on his words as he stood up quickly and backed away from Hinata. “R-right. Sorry.” The beta backed away more, a little hurt but still understanding. Asahi ran up to him, panickedly asking what was wrong. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna leave Hinata alone, but he can’t hold back his heat with an alpha or beta close to him, and the only omega here is Noya and I don’t trust him not to do something to Hinata while he’s vulnerable.”  Sugawara quickly explained while pacing, throwing worried glances at Hinata. </p>
<p>“Calm down Suga,” Asahi said, placing a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “Just wait till Daichi comes back with the suppressants, he’ll be back soon.” </p>
<p>“But what if he goes into heat before then? His suppressants won’t work then and he won’t get to play in the match…” Sugawara said worriedly. </p>
<p>“Um, excuse me.” a quiet voice said. Sugawara turned to see a Nekoma member standing before him. “Me and Shouyou are friends, and I’m an omega so…I could help him if you're okay with it..” </p>
<p>Sugawara tensed up, not liking the idea of an outsider getting close to Hinata but since he saw them being friendly earlier, and since there was really no other option, he hesitantly nodded his approval. </p>
<p>Kenma slowly walked towards Hinata and crouched down beside him. “Shouyou.” he said softly. </p>
<p>Hinata looked up at Kenma with watery eyes. “Kenma?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm.” Kenma said while fully taking a seat beside Hinata, taking his hand in his own in the process. </p>
<p>Hinata moved his body closer to Kenma’s, leaning his weight on the older omega as he tried to relax. Kenma rubbed circles into Hinata’s hand and praised, “You’re doing good, just stay calm Shouyou, I’m here.” </p>
<p>Hinata nodded contently, sighing into Kenma’s comfort. </p>
<p>“Your hands are cute.” Kenma said suddenly, gazing at Hinata’s small hand in his. The comment was part a distraction for Hinata and part truthful flirting for Kenma. </p>
<p>Hinata jolted up a bit, his face turning pink as he looked at Kenma out of the corner of his eyes. “Yours too. They’re pretty,” he mumbled while he played with Kenma’s fingers and forced himself to steady his breathing. </p>
<p>Kenma barely even nodded his head, just gazed at Hinata as he twiddled with his fingers.  Hinata met his gaze and gave him a gentle smile while gripping his hand a little tighter. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Kenma asked, back to rubbing circles into his hand to calm him down. </p>
<p>Hinata shook his head from side to side, a frown enveloping his face. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Hinata hesitated a bit, before shaking his head no again. “I’m sorry...I don’t think I can right now...nor do I really want to.”</p>
<p>Kenma gave Hinata’s hand a small squeeze and said, “Don’t apologize. It’s cool if you don’t want to talk.” </p>
<p>Hinata gave Kenma a grateful smile and Kenma couldn’t help the <em> pang </em> that emitted from his chest. The blonde omega slowly kissed Hinata on the cheek, ducking his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck as his face turned red. </p>
<p>“I think your captain’s here now, so I’ll go. See you on the court, Shouyou.” Kenma muttered as he stood up and let go of Hinata’s hand, immediately missing the warmth. </p>
<p>Hinata placed a hand on his cheek, eyes wide with surprise as he instinctively reached back out for Kenma’s hand. </p>
<p>“A-ah, um, thank you Kenma. For calming me down.” Hinata stammered as he felt his cheeks flush pink. “S-see you on the court.” </p>
<p>Kenma smiled once more and walked across to his teammates, who were watching the whole affair from the opposite side of the gym and were more than curious on what was happening. </p>
<p>Daichi ran towards Hinata, handing him a water bottle and his suppressants, which Hinata gratefully took. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Hinata, I think everyone’s a little on edge today and we weren’t paying attention to our pheromones, but it’s still no excuse. I really am sorry.” Daichi apologized earnestly. </p>
<p>Hinata gave Daichi a reassuring grin. “It’s okay Daichi-san. You guys shouldn’t have to constantly be aware of these things just for me, and Kenma helped calm me down so it’s all okay!”</p>
<p>Daichi frowned a bit. “Kenma?” he asked. </p>
<p>Hinata nodded brightly, now standing up as he felt the building heat disappear due to the suppressants. “Nekoma’s setter,” Hinata said as he pointed to Kenma across the gym. </p>
<p>Daichi frowned even more but decided to drop it for the moment. “The coaches delayed the match for another hour, so rest up for a bit and tell me if you need anything. Are you okay to play today? It’s okay if you need to sit out.” Daichi told Hinata. </p>
<p>Hinata shook his head rapidly from side to side. “Nope! I’ll be fine after getting myself together!” </p>
<p>Daichi smiled and nodded, he then went to go talk to his other teammates, advising them to be careful around Hinata for the time being. </p>
<p>Hinata stared at the water bottle in his hands, feeling extremely guilty for delaying the practice match and ruining everyone’s good mood. He knew his team would never view it that way, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling ashamed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. nekoma and karasuno practice match - daichi x hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the practice match starts, and other stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave y'all daichi x hinata smut! Take it! <br/>Also i will uploading an extra side chapter on valentine's day (probably) (it depends but like 83% chance i'll do it) as something a little special special, so look forward to that ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Kenma.” said Kuroo as the Nekoma team huddled up before the practice match started. </p>
<p>Kenma raised an eyebrow and let out a quiet, “Hm?” </p>
<p>“Who was the chibi-chan with the red hair? You know him?” </p>
<p>Kenma mentally scowled at himself, of course Kuroo would take interest in someone as cute as Hinata, especially if previously said cutie was Kenma’s friend. So, Kenma forced his expression to be nonchalant as he shrugged, seemingly uninterested. </p>
<p>Yamamoto joined the conversation and frowned at Kenma. “Don’t lie!” he shouted. “You two were all buddy-buddy earlier! Why didn’t you tell me you already knew that Karasuno had a cute omega?!” </p>
<p>Kenma grimaced, leaning away from Yamamoto’s loud voice. “You’re too loud, Tora.” Kenma glanced at his fellow second-year, hoping the use of his nickname for Yamamoto had it’s intended effect, thankfully it did. Yamamoto blushed and mumbled, “Let’s just get started and win this practice match.” </p>
<p>As the team walked to the court, Kuroo was still asking Kenma about Hinata. “Come on, Kenma. When have we ever kept secrets from each other? What was up with him earlier?” </p>
<p>Kenma paused as he thought about Kuroo’s question. He glanced at Hinata, who was laughing with one of his teammates, and couldn’t forget the image of Hinata struggling and crying. What was up with him? His team seemed overly protective of him too… Kenma thought in silence. </p>
<p>Finally, he gave out a sigh and muttered, “...I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Kuroo gazed at his friend curiously before throwing an arm around him. “Well next time you make a cute friend, you should share,” Kuroo said with a smirk, making Kenma frown at him.</p>
<p>“Just leave Shouyou alone. He doesn’t need a guy like you making moves on him,” Kenma spat out. </p>
<p>Kuroo lifted his hands in front of him in surrender, a playful grin still on his face. “Oh come on, I’m just curious. Besides, you know I’m more into alphas.” Kuroo glanced at Daichi at that moment, the two making eye contact, and Kuroo giving the captain a smirk and a wink. </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes, murmuring, “Curiosity killed the cat.” under his breath. </p>
<p>As Kenma took his place on the court, he noticed Inuoka, Nekoma’s first-year middle blocker, and Hinata laughing together. Kenma noticed the small blush on Inuoka’s cheeks and slowly ripped his eyes away from the pair.</p>
<p>They both make friends too easily…Kenma grumbled in his mind. </p>
<p>Another person seemed to think the same, Kenma noticed as he saw the opposite’s team setter scowling at Hinata while letting out a “tch”. Their captain also seemed to be in a bad mood, a scary and strained smile painting his face as he ignored Kuroo staring at him. The captain occasionally glanced at Hinata worriedly, a muscle in his cheek twitching every time he noticed someone eyeing Hinata, which of course happened frequently. </p>
<p>The game started with Kenma serving the ball, the ball being quickly received and passed to Kageyama, who immediately set it to Hinata for a quick. </p>
<p>Kenma watched as Hinata jumped in the air, everyone’s attention instantly directed to the small boy who just jumped impossibly high and fast for his height. While in the air, Hinata’s shorts and shirt lifted upwards to show just the slightest bit of skin, making a majority of the boys gasp as they saw Hinata’s skin covered in faded bite marks and hickies. </p>
<p>Hinata smacked the ball down, a delighted grin on his face as he scored a point for his team. As he landed on his feet once again, Nishinoya let out a loud whistle. “I like those marks Hinata!” the libero yelled out with a smirk, himself being the one who made the marks when they spent  Hinata’s heat together. </p>
<p>Hinata looked at Nishinoya confused, until realization crossed over his face and his cheeks flushed bright red. Hinata grabbed his sides where the marks were and exclaimed, “I told you to put them where they couldn’t be seen!” </p>
<p>Nishinoya let out a mischievous laugh and replied, “I did!” </p>
<p>As some of the Karasuno boys laughed about the matter, mainly Tanaka howling with laughter, some of the Nekoma boys stared at Hinata with hungry eyes. Their eyes roamed over Hinata, from his flushed face to his hands gripping his previously exposed skin. Kenma gulped and looked away from Hinata, his thoughts taking him into a place not entirely appropriate. </p>
<p>Daichi quietly growled as he saw Nekoma’s expressions towards his omega. Sugawara, being the only one who knew Daichi enough to realize what that quiet growl meant, mumbled an, “Oh no…” under his breath. </p>
<p>As the intense practice match continued, Daichi’s frustration grew stronger and stronger. After the practice matches ended, both teams were talking with each other cheerfully, but Daichi still felt bitter. </p>
<p>Daichi looked around so see everyone getting along. Tanaka and Yamamoto seemed to be having a serious discussion on traditional beauty standards in comparison to second genders, while bringing in the account of male omegas and female alphas. How can Tanaka talk about something so profound..? Daichi thought to himself while staring at the pair in disbelief. </p>
<p>The captain then glanced at Sugawara talking to Nekoma’s libero, Yaku. Nishinoya stood at distance from the two betas, staring at the opposite team’s libero intensely. </p>
<p>Kuroo was bothering Tsukishima, playfully flirting with the younger alpha, who was seemingly his perfect type. Younger than him, but still tall, pretty and of course, an alpha. Though, as Kuroo was the type to play around rather than take a relationship seriously, he couldn’t help still being curious about Hinata and extremely interested in/attracted to Daichi. Something about the alpha’s intense aura of authority made Kuroo excited. </p>
<p>Daichi rolled his eyes as the raven-haired man noticed his gaze and gave him an amorous grin. </p>
<p>Finally, Daichi peered over at Hinata, who was talking to Kenma and Inuoka. Kenma held one of Hinata’s hands, staring at the boy excitedly talk to Inuoka in silence with an obvious affection in his eyes. Inuoka was blushing with a grin as Hinata showered him with compliments while bouncing on his toes. </p>
<p>Daichi felt his face contort into snarl, his possessive feelings that have been held back all day finally releasing themselves. He then marched up to Hinata, stopping behind him and putting a tight hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Hinata.” Daichi growled. </p>
<p>Hinata froze, recognizing his captain’s voice but also sensing the frightening change in it. “Y-yes, Captain?” Hinata asked while turning around slowly. </p>
<p>“Come here.” Daichi commanded while holding out his hand. </p>
<p>Hinata felt his heart pound loudly in his chest, every instinct and nerve in his body screamed at him to obey. “Yes sir.” Hinata said breathily, letting go of Kenma's hand immediately to grab Daichi’s. Hinata looked up at his captain with expectant eyes, waiting for his next command. </p>
<p>Daichi soon started to walk, leading Hinata somewhere by hand and whispered, “Good boy.” </p>
<p>Hinata trembled slightly at the praise. As soon as Daichi talked to him in that authoritative tone, it was like a switch turned on in him. He wanted to please and obey this alpha’s every order. </p>
<p>The pair walked past Sugawara and Daichi, while not even looking at the grey-haired male, said, “We’ll be in the locker room. No one enter.” </p>
<p>Sugawara shuddered but gave a small nod in return. He knew that trying to stop Daichi when he was like this was not a good idea. Besides, he already has Hinata trailing after him like an obedient puppy. Of course Hinata, an extremely sensitive omega, wouldn’t be able to refuse Daichi, an extremely dominating alpha. </p>
<p>When in the locker room, Daichi pushed the small boy against the wall harshly, making Hinata let out a small squeak. Daichi immediately leaned down and kissed Hinata roughly. The alpha pushed his tongue into Hinata’s mouth and then pulled away from the kiss to bite down on Hinata’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>Hinata let out a small gasp as he felt the sharp pain but still couldn’t help the tremors that ran through his body due to anticipation and pleasure. He looked at Daichi eagerly, wanting the alpha to touch him again but didn’t dare ask for him to. </p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.” Daichi ordered. Hinata nodded and began to strip. When he was fully naked, Daichi ran his hands over Hinata’s sides and smiled to himself. Nishinoya sure did a number on the boy with his marks. </p>
<p>“Hinata.” Daichi called while placing a hand on Hinata’s chin to lift it up roughly. </p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes were wide as his chin was jerked upwards. Daichi chuckled at the half scared half excited expression on the red-head face. His chuckle quickly died though as his face turned serious. “Don’t let people who are not in our pack touch you.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Hinata questioned, surprised. </p>
<p>“As long as you are in this pack, only we can touch you. Don’t let others flirt with you. Don’t let others hold your hand or kiss your cheek. I’m fine with you having friendships outside of the pack, but never anything more.” </p>
<p>Hinata thought of Kenma at that moment. Is Kenma the reason Daichi-san’s like this right now? Hinata questioned in his mind. Daichi tightened his grip on Hinata’s chin, making Hinata wince slightly. “What do you say?” Daichi asked with an intimidating black stare.</p>
<p>“Y-yes sir.” Hinata choked out. </p>
<p>Daichi grinned. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>Daichi let go of Hinata’s chin, Hinata rubbing it with his own hand with a look of relief. Daichi put his hands back on Hinata’s sides, squeezing the skin slightly while dragging his hands up and down the boy’s body. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you get off without a punishment though, you made me very angry today and I think we should show Nekoma that you already belong to a pack.” </p>
<p>Hinata gulped and stammered, “P-punishment?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm. Don’t resist or it’ll get worse.” <br/>Then Daichi leaned down and put his mouth on Hinata’s soft skin. He first kissed it gently but then bit hard when he felt Hinata’s body relax under him. </p>
<p>“A-ah!” Hinata yelped out, shuddering at each bite Daichi made. </p>
<p>“You’ll look pretty with more marks.” Daichi mumbled, mainly to himself. </p>
<p>Both boys' hearts thupped loudly in their chests. Hinata’s from how roughly his captain was treating him, he wasn’t used to the rough treatment because most of his teammates tried to be gentle with him. It wasn’t a bad feeling, Hinata found himself liking Daichi’s forceful and dominating side more than he expected to. Daichi’s heart pounded from just having Hinata under him. His sweet coconut scent excited him immensely as he felt himself want to dominate the omega more and more. </p>
<p>Daichi moved his mouth upwards, now sucking on Hinata’s nipples while grazing his teeth over them occasionally. Hinata shook under the pleasure, wanting more. </p>
<p>“Daichi-saan…” Hinata moaned out, his body slumping against the wall he was still pushed against. </p>
<p>Daichi looked up at Hinata, who was looking down at him with a pained expression. </p>
<p>“C-can, can you put it in?” Hinata asked cutely, making Daichi stand up and turn the boy around so he was now facing the wall. </p>
<p>Daichi dropped his pants and underwear down quickly and rubbed his dick on Hinata’s ass, holding back his groans. Hinata, however, was letting out his moans without restraint as his dick and swollen nipples were pushed against the wall. </p>
<p>“Please, Captain!” Hinata begged while pushing his ass back against Daichi’s dick. “Make me cum…’ </p>
<p>Daichi inhaled a sharp breath, wanting nothing more than to pound Hinata straight away but the small part of him that was still rational told him not to. </p>
<p>“I need to prepare you first.” Daichi said gruffly, now spreading Hinata’s cheeks apart with his hands. </p>
<p>Hinata shook his head from side to side and replied, “I should be loose already.” </p>
<p>Daichi widened his eyes in surprise, sticking a finger into Hinata’s hole to see that, yeah, he really was already loose. </p>
<p>“Did you prepare yourself? When?” the captain asked curiously. </p>
<p>Hinata hesitated and mumbled, “Noya-san gave me a vibrator...so I brought it with me to the training camp.” </p>
<p>“O-oh.” Daichi let out, not knowing if he should thank or lecture Nishinoya later. </p>
<p>Hinata pushed himself against Daichi’s dick once again, looking back at the alpha with falsely innocent eyes. “Please put it in.” </p>
<p>Daichi let out a small huff, grabbing a hold of his dick to line it up with Hinata’s hole. Who taught you to beg so sweetly? Daichi thought. I guess it’s a good thing he’s so comfortable with us now. </p>
<p>Daichi then thrusted his dick inside of Hinata, Hinata letting out a strained, “Ngh!”</p>
<p>“So tight…” Daichi groaned under his breath, starting to move back and forth inside of Hinata. </p>
<p>Hinata held his arms against the wall to support himself, his waist being held roughly by Daichi. Hinata let out small whimpers, mumbling “daichi-san” under his breath repeatedly like a prayer. </p>
<p>As Daichi’s thrusts got rougher, Hinata’s moans became louder and his words slurred. “A-ah, Daichi-saa, nghh yeess,” </p>
<p>“Shit,” Daichi let out as Hinata’s hole clenched around him. The alpha then bent down to bite down onto Hinata’s neck, wanting to make a mark that everyone could see. Hinata let a loud squeal as he felt Daichi tear into his neck. The stinging wound brought tears to his eyes but also pleasure. Hinata’s stomach pooled with heat, he was so close to cumming. </p>
<p>“Daichi-san...I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” </p>
<p>Hinata then released his semen against the wall and his body slumped down, his arms no longer able to support him. However, Daichi took hold of Hinata’s waist more tightly and held the omega up by himself. </p>
<p>“I’m not done yet.” Daichi growled out, speeding up his thrusts. </p>
<p>Hinata almost couldn’t take the overstimulation that came from the sensitivity of just cumming. He let out sobs and cried out Daichi’s name, begging his captain to cum for him. </p>
<p>“I’ll cum for you Hinata. Ah, shit, I’m cumming now.” Daichi grunted while stilling his hips to spill his cum into Hinata. Both boys were left panting, Hinata hiccuping through his sobs. </p>
<p>After a good fuck, Daichi felt relaxed for the first time since he entered the gym. He let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of Hinata, who immediately fell to the floor in exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Oh no, come here baby.” Daichi said gently and picked up Hinata bridal style. Hinata's legs trembled weakly as he still tried to control his hiccups. He glanced up at Daichi with bleary eyes and a smile and then he rested his head against Daichi’s chest and fell asleep, breathing softly against his captain’s collarbone. </p>
<p>Daichi smiled at the omega affectionately and took the boy to the showers right next to the locker room, making sure no one was around. He then carefully washed Hinata’s body and cleaned out Hinata’s hole. Daichi couldn’t help but feel smug as he washed over the dark and fresh marks he made on Hinata’s body, he also had to control himself as he cleaned out his own semen from Hinata’s hole. After drying the small boy off with a towel, Daichi redressed Hinata and took him in his arms again. </p>
<p>While being washed, Hinata seemed to drift in and out of consciousness but while in Daichi’s arms, he slept peacefully. </p>
<p>Daichi stepped into the gym where his teammates were waiting impatiently. “Where’s Nekoma?” he asked when noticing the team’s absence. </p>
<p>Sugawara let out a sigh and replied, “They had to head back home so me and coach had to send them off.” </p>
<p>Daichi nodded, not the least bit guilty. </p>
<p>Sugawara then glanced at Hinata’s sleeping worriedly. “Is Hinata okay?” the beta asked. </p>
<p>Daichi chuckled, “Yeah he’s good, just tired.” </p>
<p>Sugawara rolled his eyes at those words. “And who made him so tired? You probably fucked him with no restraint.” </p>
<p>Daichi then smirked, knowing that if Hinata hadn’t begged like he did, he probably would’ve had some restraint. Hinata asked for it though, so Daichi felt like he did nothing wrong. </p>
<p>Instead of explaining this to Sugawara though, Daichi just said, “Yeah, I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Valentine's Day Nekoma Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nekoma spoils kenma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>valentine's day special!! i somehow was able to do this in between my schoolwork so i'm sorry if it isn't good, it was very rushed lol. happy early valentine's day to everyone, take this as a thank you for continuing to read this sloppy fanfic and for dealing with my inconsistent updating schedule, you guys are the best! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, sweetie.” Kuroo said to Kenma, while taking a hand to squeeze the omega’s ass tightly.</p>
<p>Kenma scowled at the taller male, growling, “Get your hand off me.” </p>
<p>Kuroo gave a fake pout and removed his hand. “But it’s valentine’s day! We should be acting all romantic and lovey-dovey!” </p>
<p>“You squeezing my ass in front of the school isn’t romantic Kuroo.” Kenma said while rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>“Morning, pudding head.” Yamamoto greeted Kenma as he walked into their first period class. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and rested his head on top of the shorter boy. </p>
<p>Kenma stood quietly in Yamamoto’s arms for a while, a moment of comfortable silence passing between them. </p>
<p>“...don’t call me pudding head.” Kenma mumbled before taking himself out of Yamamoto’s arms. </p>
<p>As Kenma walked away, Yamamoto whispered a triumphant “yes!” under his breath. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At lunch, the Nekoma team usually ate together. Today, Yaku and Kai, Nekoma’s third years, sat on either side of Kenma and offered to feed him.</p>
<p>Kai picked up a dish from his bento with his chopsticks and offered the food to Kenma. “I made some Tamagoyaki, would you like some Kenma?” the third-year asked Kenma affectionately. </p>
<p>Yaku picked up food from his own bento and did the same. “And I tried to make your favorite, apple pie. I don’t know if it’s any good though, could you try it?” </p>
<p>Kenma looked at his upperclassmen suspiciously before a small blush tinted his cheeks and he gave a small nod. “...thank you.” he said quietly before taking a bite from both of his upperclassmen’s chopsticks. </p>
<p>Kai and Yaku smiled at Kenma acting so shy before sending victorious smirks to the rest of their team. </p>
<p>Kuroo and Yamamoto frowned deeply.  </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Later in the day, practice was about to start and everyone was stretching while chattering to each other. </p>
<p>Kenma sat in a straddle, stretching his arms to his toes and put his head to his knee before letting out a small hiss of pain as he stretched too far. </p>
<p>Inuoka and Shibayama, who were the closest to the omega, rushed over to him and asked what was wrong. </p>
<p>“Oh, I just stretched too far.” Kenma said while pulling his legs out of the straddle.</p>
<p>Inuoka and Shibayama exchanged looks before nodding to each other, as if communicating telepathically. </p>
<p>“Oh no, Kenma,” Inuoka said worriedly. “You should be more careful when stretching.” </p>
<p>Shibayama nodded fervently and pushed Kenma’s leg back to the floor.  </p>
<p>Both boys then massaged Kenma’s leg gently. </p>
<p>“I hope this makes it feel better,” Inuoka said with a bright smile. </p>
<p>Shibayama brought his hands up a little higher, his fingers slipping under Kenma’s shorts, touching his thigh. “Our setter needs to take care of himself,” the first-year said. </p>
<p>Kenma brought his leg back up quickly, his face flushing red. “U-um, you guys don’t need to do that, thanks.” Kenma stuttered while standing up and walking away from the two first-years. </p>
<p>The pair high-fived each other with grins. </p>
<p>Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai stood together and watched the situation with unamused frowns. </p>
<p>“Who would’ve thought it’d be the first-years with the most balls,” Yaku scoffed. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Halfway through practice, Nekoma was practicing receives in pairs.  </p>
<p>Kenma and Fukunaga were receiving the ball back and forth until Kenma messed up a receive and the volleyball went flying off to the side. </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry.” Kenma noised while moving to get the ball. <br/>Fukanaga shook his head and ran to get the ball first. He then walked up to Kenma and gave him the ball with a sweet smile. </p>
<p>Kenma usually got along with Fukunaga, but sometimes felt awkward as he didn’t know what to say to the quiet second-year. </p>
<p>As Fukunaga gave Kenma the volleyball, he leaned in to plant a kiss on Kenma’s forehead. Kenma dropped the volleyball in his hands and slapped his hands to his forehead while letting out a flustered, “H-huh?” </p>
<p>Fukunaga let out a small laugh before caressing Kenma’s face and leaning in to kiss his forehead once more. </p>
<p>Kenma let out a small noise of protest when the beta backed away but quickly shut his mouth, his face burning red. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>As practice ended, Kenma walked in the gym from the changing room to find everyone one arguing loudly. </p>
<p>“He was obviously the most flustered with me!” Yaku yelled out.</p>
<p>“That’s because you and Kai worked together!” Kuroo grumbled, throwing Kai a dirty look. </p>
<p>“He didn’t yell at me this morning when I hugged him, I think that counts for something!” Yamamoto mentioned, a proud look on his face. </p>
<p>Yaku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, congrats on the improvement Yamamoto.” </p>
<p>The team continued to bicker, each bringing up Kenma’s reaction to their actions to argue which one made Kenma more flustered. </p>
<p>Kenma stood apart from the group, who hadn’t noticed his presence yet, and growled, “...you guys.” </p>
<p>The group quickly silenced themselves. They all stared at Kenma with looks of apprehension. </p>
<p>“I thought it was weird how everyone seemed to be giving extra attention to me today, I should’ve guessed it was another one of your stupid competitions.” Kenma spit out while staring at the floor. </p>
<p>It was an ongoing thing for the Nekoma boys to compete and hold bets on who could get the best reaction out of their team’s omega. They usually did it around Kenma’s heat and decreed that the winner of whatever bet they made would accompany Kenma on his heat. They didn’t know that Kenma was aware of their competitions, and so in turn they didn’t know how much it bothered the boy either. </p>
<p>Kenma hated being treated like a prize, even if he knew it only stemmed from his team’s affection for him. He should’ve been the one to decide who to spend his heat with. Instead, he felt as if he was treated as a game. </p>
<p>Kuroo quickly guessed his childhood friend’s feelings and went up to immediately envelop him in a hug. “I’m sorry Kenma. We didn’t do this to treat your affection like a prize. I know it might seem like a shallow competition that disregards your opinion, but we did this because we all want to spend time with you. We get jealous of each other and thought the only way not to fight over you was to make a fair competition. We wanted to make Valentine’s Day special for you but got too caught up in our competition to see who could make you more flustered. We didn’t think about your feelings and we’re sorry.” Kuroo apologized, desperate to make Kenma understand. </p>
<p>Kenma stayed quiet in Kuroo’s arms before mumbling, “That’s so stupid…” </p>
<p>“It’s stupid you guys used my feelings to fill your egos. It’s stupid you disregarded my feelings of who I wanted to be with on my heats. It’s stupid you got jealous over each other. It’s stupid you guys played with my emotions all day for a bet. And it’s stupid...you guys thought I’d want to spend my heats...or today...with just one of you.”</p>
<p>Kenma then looked up at all of his teammates with a flushed and agitated expression, they stared back at him just as flustered. </p>
<p>Yaku stepped forward. “You mean, you want to spend it with...all of us?” </p>
<p>Kenma's face turned even redder but he still nodded. Kuroo leaned down to Kenma’s ear and whispered, “We can make that happen.” </p>
<p>Kuroo then kissed Kenma’s neck, and started to suck on the skin gently. Kenma let out a small whimper, causing the rest of his teammates to inch closer to join in. </p>
<p>Yamamoto quickly stripped Kenma of his clothes and started to tweak his nipples in his fingers. Yaku got down on his knees with a smirk and grabbed Kenma’s dick in his hands before starting to lick it slowly. Fukunaga got behind Kenma and grabbed his waist with one hand. With the other hand he stuck three fingers inside his mouth and muttered, “Suck them nicely.” </p>
<p>Kenma let out a moan at those words, his body trembling as he felt everyone’s hands on practically every part of his body. </p>
<p>Fukunaga pulled his now wet fingers out of Kenma’s mouth and brought them down to his ass. He stuck one finger in his friend’s hole, it slipping in easily, before adding another and beginning to thrust them in and out. </p>
<p>“A-ah..” Kenma moaned out, his knees shaking. “I-I can’t s-sta...ahh, ngh.” Kenma fell to the ground, panting heavily.</p>
<p>“Aww...was it too much for my little omega to handle?” Kuroo said tauntingly. </p>
<p>Kenma shuddered, Fukunaga still pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. “S-shut up, Kuroo.” </p>
<p>“Fukunaga,” Kuroo said. Fukunaga nodded, pulled his fingers out of Kenma, and moved out of the way for Kuroo to take his place. Kuroo gave Fukunaga a sweet smile and nipped his lips before thanking him. “Thanks for preparing him for me.” Fukunaga said nothing but gave a small smile back with red-tinted cheeks. </p>
<p>Kuroo then took Fukunaga’s place and slipped down his pants. “Mind if I go first, guys?” </p>
<p>Yaku and Yamamoto scoffed but didn’t say anything to protest, and couldn’t really as Kuroo was already lining his dick up to Kenma’s hole. Kenma let out a hiss when Kuroo abruptly shoved his dick inside him. </p>
<p>“A little warning would’ve been nice.” Kenma grumbled. Kuroo only chuckled and started to thrust in and out of the omega. </p>
<p>Yamamoto moved in front of Kenma, holding his dick out for him. Kenma frowned but opened his mouth, already knowing what the alpha wanted. Yamamoto let out a grunt as Kenma wrapped his mouth around his dick. “God your mouth is the best, Kenma.” Yamamoto groaned while gripping the omega’s hair tightly. </p>
<p>Kenma could only sit and whimper as two alphas moved in and out of him. Kenma began to feel his stomach coil tightly, and heard Kuroo groan behind him, “Fuck, are you coming Kenma? You’re clenching around me.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes rolled back and his body spasmed, his cum splattering across the gym floor beneath him. Yamamoto pulled out of Kenma’s mouth and Kenma gasped for air while Yamamoto tried to quicken his orgasm by jerking off. As cum spilled on Kenma’s face, Kenma looked to the side to see Kai and Yaku teasing the first years. </p>
<p>“You guys want a turn?” Kenma panted with a smile, the first-years eagerly nodding their heads up and down. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll go have fun with Kai and Yaku, don’t strain yourself Kenma.” Kuroo said while pulling out of the boy. Kenma rolled his eyes and quickly sat up so he could entertain the first-years. “You aren’t enough to make me tired Kuroo.” Kenma replied sardonically. </p>
<p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes at his friend and teased, “You’ll regret that later.” </p>
<p>Looking forward to it, Kenma said in his head. Of course, he’d never actually tell Kuroo that. Kenma knew he didn’t need to tell his team how much he enjoyed being with them, he was sure they already knew without him having to say anything. Kenma couldn’t help but smile to himself, a content feeling filling his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one:<br/>Me: SURPRISE ANOTHER ORGY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smol filler chapter before more big drama happens lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im gonna be honest, im not sure what this chapter is lol. i wrote at like 3 am but pfft-- whatever.</p>
<p>also, where i live had a huge winter storm! we got snowed in and ice was covering literally everything. thanks to that though, i got a lot of fun ideas for this fanfic and others i'm planning while trapped in my house for a week and a half haha. i'll get some more chapters out this week (with some oihina content ;) ) so look forward to it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before Karasuno went home and ended their training camp, they all gathered together in their gym for a final debriefing. Hinata was asleep for a couple of hours, and no one dared wake him up after what Daichi put him through, so they all waited for him to wake up to hold the meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was asleep, Sugawara was still giving Daichi an earful for dragging Hinata off in front of the Nekoma team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how awkward it was when you ran off with him? What was I supposed to tell them? ‘Sorry our captain is really jealous and horny! Don’t mind him!’” the silver-haired beta complained while everyone around chuckled at his dramatic display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi couldn’t care less about the guilt-tripping Sugawara was giving him, he just smiled fondly at the omega who was still asleep, the beta second-years looking after him. The captain turned to Sugawara and teased, “You’re just jealous because I’m the only one who’s done it with Hinata while he wasn’t on heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara's eyes widened at that, shouting, “He wasn’t on heat?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gym went silent, staring at Daichi in shock. It was then that Hinata woke up, spurred out of sleep by Sugawara’s shout. “Mmmn?” Hinata noised while sitting up. “Why is everyone so quiet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Nishinoya and Tanaka were bold enough to directly ask Hinata if what Daichi said was true. “Hinata! Is it true you weren’t affected by your heat when you did it with Daichi-san?!” Tanaka asked loudly, making Daichi glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Hinata let out, a small blush covering his cheeks. “I-I guess so…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya grinned widely at the embarrassed red-head. “That’s great, Shouyou!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it such a big deal?” Kageyama asked while frowning, causing Nishinoya to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be the same as you asking one of us for sex instead of us having to overwhelm you into doing it.” Nishinoya said with a shameless grin. Kageyama flushed bright red, hiding his face with his arm while he heard his pack laugh around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And also, Shouyou told me that he thought he’d never be able to have sex if he wasn’t affected by his heat, so this is a big change!” Nishinoya explained before laughing. “He used to apologize after sex and freak out if I held his hand!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team laughed with him, remembering the night they first came together as a pack, when Hinata apologized the morning after. Hinata’s blush spread across his face as he pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww don’t pout, Hinata!” Sugawara said while struggling to stop giggling. “All Noya means is that he’s happy you’re comfortable with us now, we’re all glad you’re not embarrassed to be with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was silent before murmuring, “...Of course I’m not embarrassed to be with y’all. I love you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gym went silent once again, everyone staring at Hinata with shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...should I have not said that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought while his face flushed with shame. “S-sorry! Just ignore that I said that!” Hinata cried out while standing up. Hinata felt so embarrassed that he couldn’t even look at his teammates. He wanted to run away so bad, and was about to take off when many members of his team tried to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata, wait!” Sugawara shouted while grabbing onto Hinata’s arm. “I l-love you too!” the beta blurted out with pink tinted cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes widened at his upperclassman, he looked around to see his other teammates' expressions and felt his heart beat more loudly than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked so happy. Everyone had a blush and a smile on their face as they stared at Hinata with adoration. Well, most of them had a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tanaka-san are you...crying?” Hinata asked incredulously while watching his senpai sniff loudly and wipe away his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noya is too!” Tanaka yelled out, pointing at the other omega whose eyes were overflowing with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft--” Hinata let out before slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh!” Tanaka screeched in embarrassment while running to Hinata to tackle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata burst out in a fit of laughter, letting Tanaka tackle him to the ground. “I-I’m sorry senpai!” Hinata said between laughs. “It’s just that you’re too cute!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka stood over the laughing ginger and raised one eyebrow in disbelief. “Cute?” the alpha asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata gave his upperclassman a small smile and nodded with a giggle. “Yes!” the small boy exclaimed. Tanaka’s expression softened as he stared at Hinata, who looked so cute and beautiful while giggling under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I think you’re cuter.” Tanaka mumbled. “And...I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face erupted into a big grin as he jumped up to bring his senpai into a hug. Tanaka felt himself smile as well as he hugged Hinata back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Let me hug him, I love him too!” Nishinoya yelled out while jumping in to join the hug. The pack all laughed together, all joining in on the group hug before Daichi called everyone’s attention for a final meeting before going home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In just a few weeks we have the interhigh tournament! Now is the time to get serious. Give your all during practice and take care of yourselves.” the captain told his team, ending the talk with a fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone made their way out of the gym, Sugawara discreetly grabbed Hinata’s arm and whispered, “Don’t go home yet, I have something to give you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata peered at his upperclassman with curiosity. “What is it?” Hinata whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Daichi,” the beta said while sliding Hinata a small slip of paper, giving the boy a wink and a sly smile before running to catch up with Asahi and Daichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata glanced at the paper in his hands in bewilderment, slowing unfurling it. It read: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My phone number - 03-XXXX-XXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kenma </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata beamed at the small piece of paper, rushing home so he could text his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: hi kenma :D it’s hinata shouyou! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared at his phone in excitement. As soon as Hinata got home, he ran straight to his room and flopped down, curling into his nest with a grin. Kenma texted back almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: Hey shouyou, what’s up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: nothinngg muchh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: i just got home :p</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma smiled at Hinata’s use of emoticons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: I’m glad you got my number, I was afraid your vice cap wouldn’t give it to you lol </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: Btw, are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: wdym?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: The thing with your captain earlier...ik how alphas can get</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: ohhhh! nah lol i’m fine, daichi-san was just a little jealouse </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: did i spell that right??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: Jealous isn’t spelled with an e lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: oh okay! then daichi-san was just jalous!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma couldn’t help but choke out a laugh, wondering if the redhead was actually serious or not. Knowing Hinata, he probably was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: and it’s not like i hated him acting like that &gt;///&lt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gosh, Hinata really is too cute for this world…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenma thought with a blush painting his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: Still. Make sure to be safe, don’t let them take advantage of you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma stared at his screen nervously, wondering if he came off as too nosy or annoying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: thank you kenma! :) but don’t worry, my pack would never hurt me and i even take birth contrl so nothings gonna happen haha</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma frowned, wanting to warn Hinata more but knowing he shouldn’t. He only wanted to do it because of his own envy towards Hinata’s pack, wishing that he’d get to see Hinata and play volleyball with him everyday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma then felt a body moving behind him with a quiet groan. The person’s arms wrapped tightly around Kenma’s waist and rested his head on the crook between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmn..what’re you up to, kitten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes at the pet name and his eyes followed to where Kuroo was looking, his phone. Kenma flushed and immediately tried to hide the screen but Kuroo quickly grabbed the phone from the omega’s hands, looking at the screen with a mischievous smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this chibi-chan? When did you manage to get his number?” Kuroo asked while scrolling through their messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo!” Kenma yelped, moving to wrestle his phone out of his captain’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo lifted the phone out of the shorter boy's reach with ease, his eyes widening at the texts Hinata just sent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: also, i was wondering if i could ask you for some advice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: your the only other omega ik besides noya-san, and i can’t ask this to someone from mypack… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo quickly typed out a text in Kenma’s place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: What is it, darling? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: “darling”? haha okay lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: anyways, i was wondring if you have any tips on how to make others feel good…like during you-know-what...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: ik that’s a weird question but i don’t know who else to ask! my team is always the ones pleasring me and i just felt bad, i want to do something for them too..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blushed furiously, not believing that he just actually asked Kenma that, and worried that Kenma might think he’s weird. He stared at his phone anxiously waiting for a reply but nothing came. Hinata checked the screen and saw that Kenma had read the messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hinata</b>
  <span>: kenma? you there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Hinata sent that message, Kuroo sent a spam of messages in Kenma’s place, snickering wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: lap dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: give daddy daichi a lap dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: and me too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: kitty wants it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: zzxcvv</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: nbgfrtyuiytrew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenma</b>
  <span>: @@@@#$</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KUROO!” Kenma screeched out, grabbing his phone from Kuroo’s hands causing a string of unintelligible messages to be sent to a very confused Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma read the messages Kuroo sent to Hinata with a gasp, turning to glare at Kuroo with a snarl. “I. Will. Destroy. You.” Kenma enunciated harshly, Kuroo’s face turning pale as he realized he actually angered the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma threw his phone to his bed, and chased Kuroo out of his house, Kuroo thanking the volleyball gods for Kenma’s weak stamina and slow running pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata just sat in his room, awaiting an explanation text from Kenma but never receiving one that night. Hinata set down his phone and wondered with a frown, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s a lap dance? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope the way i formatted the texting wasn't confusing to read! and also, the typos in hinata's texts were on purpose lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of the interhigh tournament, hinata meets someone new</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and it was now time for the Interhigh tournament. The Miyagi prefectural qualifiers being the key to making it to nationals, which Hinata and the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team were absolutely determined to make it to. </p><p>“Woooow!” Hinata exclaimed while looking at the large venue in front of him. He bounced on the tip of his toes, excited for the many matches to come. Daichi clapped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and gave him a smile. </p><p>“Now, I don’t want to alarm anyone but be on guard! A lot of excitement can build up in these types of places, and some people like to take advantage of that...and of people. Especially omegas…” Daichi explained sternly while glancing at Nishinoya and Hinata. He made eye contact with the two omegas and told them, “Don’t go off on your own, always stay with someone from the pack.” </p><p>The boys nodded and chirped out, “Yessir!” </p><p>Daichi eyed the rest of the team, reminding them to protect their two omegas. </p><p>As the group started to walk through the venue, Hinata couldn’t help but overhear some whispers. </p><p>“Hey isn’t that Karasuno?"</p><p>“They look so intimidating.”</p><p>“Don’t they have an adult on their team?”</p><p>“What?! No way!”</p><p>“Yeah look! That guy with the beard is a total delinquent. I’ve heard he’s repeated his third year twice, and that he haresses people on the streets!” </p><p>“Woah...how scary…”</p><p>The group of people continued to talk, while the subject of their conservation gave a depressed whimper. </p><p>Daichi and Sugawara let out devilish laughs while slapping Asahi on the back. </p><p>“Aw, don’t be sad Asahi! They don’t know you actually have a heart made of glass.” Sugawara mocked from behind the big alpha. </p><p>“It’s your fault for growing a beard and doing your hair like that,” Daichi chuckled, referring to Asahi's man-bun. </p><p>Asahi whimpered once again, taking his friend's insults to heart. “Hey, I like my hair!” the brunette complained. </p><p>Hinata walked up to the trio and chastised his upperclassmen. “Don’t make fun of Asahi-san!” the ginger said. Hinata then smiled at the ace and said, “I like your hair, it’s cool! And don’t listen to what strangers say about you.” </p><p>Asahi was touched by Hinata’s words, taking the boy’s small hand in his and cried, “Hinataa…”</p><p>Hinata happily held Asahi’s hand and continued to walk with him. “Let’s walk together Asahi-san! Nobody will say anything if I’m with you!” </p><p>Asahi gave Hinata a small grateful smile and let the omega protect him. </p><p>“Dude, look at that cute omega!”</p><p>The team turned their attention towards the group that was talking, the same one from earlier.</p><p>“He’s holding hands with that bearded guy, oh gosh do you think he-?!” </p><p>“Are they together? Isn’t that illegal? The kid looks so young…” </p><p>As the group’s voices grew louder, more people turned their attention to what looked like a nervous young kid and a creepy adult holding hands. </p><p>“Is that guy a pedophile? Gross.” </p><p>“Ew...a shotacon.” </p><p>Asahi reeled in shock at the words, whipping his hand away from Hinata’s. His team could practically hear his glass heart cracking as the people around labeled their ace as a pervert. </p><p>Hinata looked up to Asahi with a concerned and innocent expression. “Asahi-san?” </p><p>Hinata’s innocent eyes only made Asahi feel worse. <em> Am I a pervert?!, </em>the poor alpha thought with a horrified expression. </p><p>“I-I’ll be r-right back,” Asahi stammered while stumbling away from his pack and the group of spectators around him. </p><p>“H-huh?” Hinata called out. “Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>Sugawara clicked his tongue and gently touched Hinata’s back. “You didn’t do anything wrong Hinata, just let him be.” </p><p>Hinata gave Sugawara a small frown. “...I’m gonna go after him.” </p><p>“Huh? I promise you he’s okay--and he’s gone,” Sugawara sighed, watching Hinata dart between people in the direction Asahi left in. </p><p><em> Where did he go? </em> Hinata asked himself while looking around. It was hard to find anyone as the venue was filled with tall volleyball players and spectators. <em> Ah! There he is! </em> Hinata thought while spotting the tall ace. Before he could run up to him, he was pushed against a wall by two strangers. </p><p>One of the strangers had his arms pinning Hinata to the wall, smiling at him with a repulsive smirk. The other was standing a little behind the first stranger, blocking anyone’s view of what was happening. </p><p>“Um, may I help you?” Hinata asked nervously. </p><p>“I’m so glad you asked!” the stranger smiled. “I was wondering if I could get your name, and your number. It’s been a while since I’ve seen an omega as cute as you.” </p><p>“O-oh, I’m sorry but I actually have to get back to my team. We have a match soon…” </p><p>“Hm, then we should get this over with soon, huh? I just want your number little guy,” the stranger said with a leer, making Hinata shudder.  </p><p>“I’m sorry but n-no,” Hinata tried to say firmly, but couldn’t help the stutter in his words.</p><p>The stranger scowled, grabbing tightly onto Hinata’s chin and jerking it upwards. “You might wanna rethink that cutie,” </p><p>Hinata started to tremble, feeling the strangers pheromones release around him. “S-stop!” Hinata shouted, making the stranger dig his fingers into Hinata’s cheek. “Ow! That h-hurts!” </p><p>The stranger smirked once again. “If you don’t want it to hurt, then I suggest you be quiet and listen to me.” The stranger leaned in closer to Hinata, parting his lips while opening Hinata’s mouth with his fingers. Hinata whipped his head away and tried to escape, but couldn’t due to the stranger pushing on his shoulder harshly. </p><p>Just before the stranger was about to kiss Hinata, he was pulled away roughly by a man Hinata hadn’t seen before. </p><p><em> Eek! He has no eyebrows! </em> Hinata thought while pressing himself against the wall. </p><p>The stranger landed on the floor and shouted, “What the fuck, dude?! What’s your deal?!” </p><p>The stranger was quickly shut up by a glare from the white-haired man who saved Hinata. He scrambled against the floor with a squeak while his friend pulled him away. When both men left, the white-haired guy turned to Hinata and bowed his head in apology. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I scared you,” the guy said with a gentle and deep voice. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Hinata marvelled at the man’s soft voice, which contrasted his rough appearance. After a moment of silence, Hinata squeaked out, “Y-yes! I’m fine! Thank you so much for saving me!” </p><p>Hinata bowed deeply, making the man let out a flustered, “Ah, no, you don’t need too…” </p><p>The white-haired male voice died out as Hinata rose from his bow and gave him a pure grin filled with gratitude. </p><p>“Um! I’m Hinata Shouyou, it’s nice to meet you!” Hinata said giving one more bow to be polite. </p><p>“...I’m Aone Takanobu.” </p><p>“Aone?” a voice called out. Aone turned around to see his captain looking for him nervously. Aone glanced at Hinata once more, taking a finger to caress the red-head’s cheek gently. </p><p>“...Hinata Shouyou. Take care.” the older male murmured softly, moving his hand to pat Hinata’s orange curls. Aone then left silently to his captain, leaving Hinata dazed and flustered. Hinata put a hand to his head, touching the spot that Aone pat and thought, <em> He was so gentle… </em></p><p>Hinata was broken out of his daze when he heard a familiar voice call out, “Hinata!” Hinata turned towards the voice to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Yamaguchi, Tsukki!” Hinata called back, jumping and waving his hand so he could be seen over the dozens of tall people around him. </p><p>“There you are!” Yamaguchi said, running up to Hinata. “Asahi-san returned already so we got nervous and split up to look for you.” </p><p>Hinata grabbed onto Yamaguchi's arm with a smile. “Thanks for finding me, I got lost.” Hinata said with a shaky laugh.</p><p>Tsukishima noticed the weak laugh and the smell of Hinata’s pheromones, tainted with fear. “You okay Hinata?” the tall blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>Hinata gave another flimsy laugh and only nodded his head, holding on to Yamaguchi’s arm tighter. </p><p>“Let’s just get to the court! We have a game to win!” Hinata exclaimed brightly, avoiding looking at Tsukishima. </p><p>“...sure.” the tall alpha replied hesitantly, following behind the short red-head and Yamaguchi. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey before you leave, may I recommend a fic? It's called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159175/chapters/71586684">My Entertainment by Pastel Network</a> and it's super good! It's only one chapter in but it already has me hooked with the interesting plot and beautiful writing, my heart was pounding while reading the first chapter! It's a Haikyuu Mafia AU (yes a hinata harem lol) so if that's your thing please go check it out! (someone tell me if that embedded link doesn't work lmao, took me 20 minutes to figure out how to do it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a lot of shit happens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the summary says, a lot of shit happens. this is the longest chapter i've ever written, i wasn't planning on making it so serious until i started writing and it just flowed out. warning before you read: 1) oikawa acts like a little shit, don't worry, he will have his redemption later on 2) a bit of non-con (non-consensual) stuff happens, i'm sorry if that disturbs some readers. Remember: CONSENT IS KEY, FORCING YOUR WAY ONTO SOMEONE AINT SEXY. 3) this chapter contains some serious anxiety and a panic attack. </p><p>next chapter will be happy i promise T-T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hinata walked onto the court, he couldn’t help but marvel at how big it was. “Woah…” Hinata exclaimed, whipping his head around to take in the view. </p><p>The gigantic gym had multiple courts set up, all surrounded by seats for people to watch. That’s when Hinata noticed some familiar faces in the stands. </p><p>“Kageyama! Look, it's turnip-head!” Hinata shouted while pointing at a tall boy, with turnip like hair, walking in the stands. </p><p>“Hm?” Kindaichi noised with a frown. “Who’s he talking about?” </p><p>The boy beside him, Kunimi gave out a tiny chuckle, “Who else except you?” </p><p>“Huh?!” </p><p>The pair walked in the bleachers, the rest of their team following behind them. Of course, that included one particular person. </p><p>“The Grand King…” Hinata whispered while looking up at Oikawa’s face. That’s when Oikawa turned and looked at Hinata as well, startling the red-head. </p><p>“Hey Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan! I’ll be sure to get your number this time chibi~” the handsome brunette yelled out before getting hit by Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Stop. Flirting. With. Other. Players.” Iwaizumi said, hitting Oikawa with each word. </p><p>“Wha-what?! Stop hitting me, this face is a work of art you know!” Oikawa screamed back.</p><p>Hinata frowned, gripping the ball in his hands tightly. He had no reason to be upset, it’s not like he liked Oikawa or anything, but he didn’t like how Iwaizumi made Oikawa’s actions seem like a normal thing, like Oikawa was just toying with him. </p><p>And based on Kageyama growling beside him, he didn’t like it either. </p><p>“Hey, go warm-up already, idiot,” said Tsukishima as he gave Hinata a small frown. </p><p>“O-oh, right…” Hinata mumbled as he turned his back away from the bleachers. </p><p>Tsukishma frowned even more. Usually the small red-head would yell back an insult of his own, calling Tsukishima names like “Stingyshima!”, “Stupidshima!” and the like. </p><p>“Hey.” Tsukishima said, tugging on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata turned back to Tsukishima with a look of confusion. </p><p>Tsukishima tried to read Hinata’s expression, trying to find any hint as to what he was thinking and feeling. Tsukishima knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know what it was. “...no, nevermind.” Tsukishima sighed. </p><p><em> I’ll just tell the others later </em>...Tsukishima thought as he tried to dismiss the problem.</p><p>After a few more minutes of warming-up, it was time for the team’s to line-up and for the matches to start. </p><p>“Let’s have a good game!” everyone shouted. </p><p>Kindaichi and Iwaizumi stood together, with Oikawa pretending to be asleep beside them, and watched the game. </p><p>“Oh come on, Oikawa, watch the game seriously,” Iwaizumi complained, glancing at Oikawa who was leaning back into one of the bleacher seats with his eyes closed. “I thought you were interested in their number 10,”</p><p>Oikawa scrunched up his nose, opening his eyes slightly to glare at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“<em> Tobio-chan </em> is interested in the shrimpy, which means I should ruin that,” he paused a bit, opening his eyes a bit more, before continuing, “I wouldn’t be interested in such small fry.” </p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t even blanch, already used to Oikawa’s grudge against Kageyama, he however didn’t believe Oikawa’s apparent disinterest for the little red-head omega. </p><p>As if proving Iwaizumi’s disbelief, Oikawa sat up and leaned forward when Hinata jumped for a spike. Oikawa watched Hinata jump with wide eyes, a grin forming on his face as he saw Hinata suspended in air, slamming down a spike to the opponent’s court. </p><p><em> ...he’s beautiful. </em> Oikawa thought as Hinata gracefully landed back on the court, celebrating his point that he scored. </p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes, <em> “not interested” my ass. </em> </p><p>-- </p><p>After the game ended and the teams started to clear off the court, Hinata stood zoned out by the net. </p><p>Kageyama noticed him and yelled, “Oi, stop spacing out! Hurry up and-” </p><p>“Kageyama.” Hinata interrupted. </p><p>Kageyama flinched at Hinata’s serious tone. He started to worry that something was wrong until Hinata turned to him and asked, “Kageyama, do we have another match...after this?” </p><p>Kageyama stared at Hinata, starting to understand what was up. “...yeah, we won, after all.” </p><p>Hinata turned his head down and stared at his hands. “We won…” the boy repeated. “We won.” </p><p>Hinata lifted his head once more, turning to Kageyama with a big smile. “We won!” he yelled out, running to hug Kageyama with a laugh. </p><p>Kageyama tensed up, hesitating before wrapping his arms around Hinata’s tiny waist. He bent down and burrowed his head in Hinata’s fluffy orange locks, hiding his grin and blush. “Of course we won, dumbass.” </p><p>Hinata laughed again, a sound Kageyama cherished. Kageyama couldn’t help but pull Hinata deeper into his arms, rocking Hinata back and forth in his arms while Hinata giggled cheerfully. </p><p>Hinata then pulled away from the hug, taking one of Kageyama’s hands and said, “Let’s go outside and practice some more before the next match!” </p><p>Kageyama was about to nod his agreement, excited at the thought of walking while holding Hinata’s hand, before a voice called out. </p><p>“Sorry Chibi-chan, I have something I want to talk to Tobio-chan about.” Oikawa said with a fake smile, seemingly coming out of nowhere. “Do you mind if I have a moment alone with him?” </p><p>“Oh okay…” Hinata replied, glancing at Kageyama who was glaring at the tall brunette. Hinata gave Kageyama’s hand a small squeeze and he smiled up at him. “I’ll be with the team then, come get me with you’re done Bakageyama!” </p><p>Kageyama watched Hinata walk off and turned to Oikawa with a scowl. “What do you want?” </p><p>“Woah, Tobio-chan! Don’t be so feisty!” Oikawa said with a mocking tone. “I just wanted to give you some advice.” </p><p>“Why would you want to help me?” Kageyama growled. </p><p>“Now now, you should probably listen to this. It’ll help you, y’know.” </p><p>“And what would this super helpful advice you want to give me be?” </p><p>Oikawa smirked, walking closer to Kageyama. He laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, “Just that you don’t have a chance with Chibi-chan.” </p><p>Kageyama’s breath stilled. He jerked his shoulder away from Oikawa, making the alpha put his hands up in mock surrender. “Don’t be so violent, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said with faux cheerfulness. He gave a small sneer towards his old kouhai. <em> He’s already so riled up, and I’ve barely gotten started, </em>Oikawa thought. </p><p>Oikawa turned his voice serious and taunting, saying, “Do you really think he’d actually like you? Sure, he might like you as a <em> friend </em> . A <em> packmate </em> . But he’ll never like you <em> the way that you like him. </em>” </p><p>Kageyama felt his heart drop into his stomach, finding himself wondering if Oikawa was right. “W-what do you know?!” Kageyama snarled. </p><p>“I know that the chibi is very attractive. And that he already has his whole pack at his beck and call. I’m sure he has others outside of your pack also interested in him, not to mention me.” Oikawa said, gesturing to himself. “Why would he settle for <em> you? </em>” </p><p>“He might.” Kageyama snapped back. “Why are you any better than me?” </p><p>Oikawa frowned at that. </p><p>“Just like you said, Hinata has our whole pack to spoil him however he wants, and we <em> definitely </em> make him enjoy himself.” Kageyama said, now his turn to sneer at his former senpai. </p><p>Oikawa scowled, “Well I’m glad your team is having fun with your omega <em> slut- </em>” </p><p>“Oikawa!” a voice shouted out of nowhere. </p><p>Oikawa turned towards the voice and saw Iwaizumi glaring at him with what seemed like genuine anger. </p><p>Oikawa thought he saw a flash of orange hair exit the court, panic and guilt filling his head. <em> Was that Hinata? Did he hear what I said? No it couldn’t be… </em>Oikawa thought anxiously, backing away from Kageyama. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked behind him, as if he felt bad about something, but quickly turned to face Oikawa again. </p><p>“You…” Iwaizumi started with a scowl before shaking his head and saying, “Ugh, nevermind. Let’s go, the other teams will be here soon.”</p><p>Iwaizumi then stomped out of the court, Oikawa looking at him with confusion but following him nonetheless. </p><p>Oikawa glanced back at Kageyama, who was brimming with anger, and scoffed. Oikawa didn’t understand why he felt so irritated. He just knew that something bothered him, something about the way Kageyama talked about Hinata and his pack. <em> Ugh, stop thinking about it, </em>Oikawa told himself. </p><p>“Hey.” Iwaizumi said, breaking Oikawa out of his thoughts. “What are you trying to do?” </p><p>Oikawa looked away and mumbled, “...trying to ruin Tobio-chan’s love life?” </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and asked, “And are you prepared for the consequences of that?” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Didn’t you ever think that by hurting Kageyama, you’d also be hurting Hinata, who cares about Kageyama, as well? Or that he might develop feelings for you while you’re toying with his feelings to act out some petty revenge?” </p><p>Oikawa looked at his friend, surprised. “What? Why should I care if Chibi-chan gets hurt? Are you saying that the small fry likes me?” </p><p>Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa once again. “You’re so idiotic, Shittykawa.” </p><p>“What?! I already told you I’m not interested in him!” Oikawa protested. </p><p>Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa upside the head. “Just shut up. You’re pissing me off.” </p><p>“OW.” Oikawa yelled out, rubbing his head that has already been hit countless times today. “What if you give me a concussion?! So mean, Iwa-chan!” </p><p>--</p><p> As Hinata walked away from Oikawa and Kageyama, he couldn’t help but be worried, especially with how annoyed Kageyama looked. <em> I hope they don’t fight, </em> Hinata thought. </p><p>Hinata made his way away from the court, walking into a hallway where one person was standing alone while leaning on a wall. The person looked up as he heard Hinata’s footsteps. </p><p>“Oh, you’re Karasuno’s little number #10 right? Hinata?” </p><p>Hinata furrowed eyebrows at the word “little” but nodded his head up and down despite being annoyed. </p><p>“And your Aoba Johsai’s ace. Iwa...Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata said, struggling to remember the guy’s name. </p><p>Iwaizumi gave Hinata a smile and nodded. “That’s me. Where’s Kageyama? You’re usually with him.” </p><p><em> Are we really together that much? </em> Hinata asked in his head, blushing a little. </p><p>“Oh, the grand kin--er, Oikawa-san wanted to talk to him alone so I told Kageyama I’d wait for him with our team.” </p><p>Iwaizumi seemed to let out a sigh, mumbling, “Shittykawa always causing trouble…” </p><p>Iwaizumi and Hinata stood in silence for a while before Hinata spoke up. </p><p>“Um…” Hinata hesitated, “Can I ask you why you told Oikawa-san to stop flirting with people from other teams? I promise I’m not trying to be nosy! It’s just...I thought Oikawa-san was interested in me, but you made it seem like he flirts around a lot…” </p><p>Hinata peered up at Iwaizumi, seeing the dark-haired boy look at him with a soft expression. He walked closer to Hinata and leaned on the wall again, letting out another sigh. </p><p>“Yeah...he does flirt around a lot...but he only does it for the attention, it’s not like he’s pursuing a relationship with the people he flirts with. And those people are usually the ones to approach him first..” Iwaizumi said. </p><p>Hinata raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, okay. Does that mean I’m just another way for him to get attention?” Hinata couldn’t help the sad tone his voice took when he said that. </p><p>Iwaizumi gazed at Hinata with pity. “No, I promise you it’s not that. I’m pretty sure Oikawa is genuinely interested in you...but I don’t think you should pursue anything with him right now,”</p><p>Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean, Iwaizumi-san?” </p><p>Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes, explaining gently, “Well Oikawa...I don’t know if you can tell, but he’s pretty childish.” </p><p>Hinata gave a small nod. “I can tell by his interactions with Kageyama,” Hinata giggled. “He also seems kind of insecure, also based on how he interacts with Kageyama. And whenever he flirts with me, his smiles never seem real…”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at that. “Yeah, you seem to understand him pretty well. But Oikawa...until he gets over his insecurities and grudge against Kageyama, I don’t think he’d be a good partner to anyone. He’s childish, selfish, he gets worked up easily and doesn’t even understand his own interest in you. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt because of his actions, you seem like a good kid.” </p><p>Hinata let a sad smile form on his face. “I see...well, it’s not like I liked him anyway. I guess I was like him, the attention felt nice, but when it seemed like he was playing with my feelings...it hurt a little.”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt bad for the kid. Of course anyone would feel hurt if they learned that the person who they thought liked them, was actually just messing around. Iwaizumi raised his hand to ruffle Hinata’s hair. “You’re allowed to feel hurt, it’s okay. Also I’m sorry if I bummed you out, I just wanted to help you a little bit .”</p><p>Hinata shook his head from side to side, smiling at Iwaizumi brightly. “Not at all! You helped me make sense of some confusing feelings so I’m very grateful, thank you.” </p><p>“Plus, talking to Aoba Johsai’s ace is pretty awesome. You’re so cool!”</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed at the sudden compliment. “You think so?” Iwaizumi asked bashfully. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh,” Iwaizumi noised, fishing out his phone. “Let me get your number, if you ever need to talk about anything...feel free to text or call me.” </p><p>Hinata smiled, also fishing out his phone. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but appreciate how pretty Hinata looked with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>“Here you go, Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata said cheerfully while giving the alpha his number. “Thank you again, so much, for talking to me.” <em> Eeeee! I got Seijohs ace’s phone number!! </em> Hinata's mind exclaimed while he struggled to put out a calm exterior. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled down at his phone, which now held Hinata’s number, and replied, “Of course, it’s no problem. Text me anytime.” </p><p>That’s when the two heard Oikawa and Kageyama’s voices, the voices getting louder and louder. </p><p>“Why are you any better than me?” Hinata heard Kageyama’s voice yell. </p><p>“Huh?” Hinata noised, whipping his head towards the court. <em> I hope everything’s okay… </em></p><p>“Just like you said, Hinata has our whole pack to spoil him however he wants, and we <em> definitely </em> make him enjoy himself.” </p><p><em>What?! What is Kageyama telling the Grand King?!</em> Hinata thought as he covered his burning face with his hands. He glanced at Iwaizumi, whose eyes were wide in surprise. </p><p>“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t listen to this Hinata…” Iwaizumi said, gently tugging on Hinata’s shoulder but what Oikawa said next made Hinata freeze. </p><p>“Well I’m glad your team is having fun with your omega <em> slut- </em>” </p><p>“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted, a look of shock and anger filling his face. He walked closer to the gym but glanced at Hinata, whispering “Hey, Hinata. Don’t listen to Shittykawa, he’s just lashing out at Kageyama…” </p><p>Hinata barely even processed the older male’s words, one word repeating itself in his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Slut. </em>
</p><p>Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes, the red-head immediately covering his face so Iwaizumi wouldn’t see him crying. “I t-think I-I'm just gonna g-go…” Hinata mumbled, taking off running when the tears in his eyes wouldn’t stop flowing. </p><p>Hinata ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall, slumping down to the floor and burying his face in his arms that rested atop his knees. </p><p><em> Crap. Crap. Stop crying! It’s just a word! </em> Hinata told himself while trying to suppress sobs. <em> I barely even know Oikawa! I shouldn’t care about what he thinks of me!  </em></p><p>And although Hinata told himself these things, he couldn’t help the feelings of shame that rose in him. Feelings that he thought he got over, resurfacing because of one word. </p><p><em> It’s because I’m an omega...and because of my stupid sensistity. No wonder Oikawa-san thinks that...I’m so disgusting... </em>Hinata thought while sniffling, standing up and walking out of the stall once he controlled his tears. </p><p>“Dude, it’s that omega from earlier.” a voice said, making Hinata whip his head towards two strangers that he recognized. </p><p>Hinata’s face went pale as he tried to go back in the stall and escape from the two guys. The same guys who harassed Hinata earlier that day. </p><p>Before Hinata could get in the stall, one of the guys grabbed hold of his wrist, preventing him from running away. </p><p>“You got away from me earlier, but now we’re alone where no one can save you. Why don’t we continue where we left off?” the stranger said with a creepy grin. </p><p>Hinata looked around, they were indeed the only ones in the bathroom. He was forced to look back at the stranger though, as the man gripped Hinata’s chin harshly and yanked him towards himself. </p><p>“Make sure you be good now. Stay quiet and you won’t get hurt.” the creepy male mumbled, face inching closer and closer to Hinata’s. </p><p>Hinata shuddered at the disturbing way the stranger looked at him, the man’s eyes grazing over Hinata’s body with lust. He trembled in fear of what was about to happen, paralyzed to the floor, barely choking out a, “N-no, sto-” </p><p>Cutting off Hinata’s weak protests, the man kissed Hinata roughly, Hinata’s stomach churning at how disgusting the man’s tongue felt. </p><p>Hinata’s legs shook, his knees soon giving out, scrambling away from the man as fast as he could. “S-stay away from me!” Hinata screamed, his whole body shaking. </p><p>The man let out an annoyed “tsk”, walking towards Hinata before squatting down before him. “I told you to be good, you little <em> slut. </em> Why didn’t you listen to me?” </p><p>Hinata felt his breath hitch in his throat as he heard that word again. </p><p>
  <em> Slut. </em>
</p><p>Tears rolled down Hinata’s face. <em> Are all omegas just whores to people? Why did I get called that again? </em>Hinata thought as he felt panic coursing through him. </p><p>The man’s hand was on Hinata once again, stroking his cheek while saying, “Aww, since you’re crying I’ll try to be nice. Omegas need to be taken care of after all.” </p><p>Hinata was repulsed by this man. His words, his voice, his touch. Everything was disgusting, but he didn't know how to get away from him without risking making him angry and violent. </p><p>The man’s mouth was on Hinata’s again, tongue slithering into Hinata’s mouth as Hinata tried to push the man away from him, with no avail. </p><p>His hand slowly snaked down Hinata’s shorts, Hinata letting out a startled yelp as he tried to twist and pull away. The man forced Hinata still by grabbing his chin tightly, sliding his tongue across the boy’s teeth. </p><p>Hinata couldn’t take it anymore, he bit hard on the man’s tongue, tasting blood, and causing the man to recoil away from Hinata with a hiss. </p><p>“You fucking bitch!” the man yelled, “You just really want to get hurt don’t you?” </p><p>The guy raised one hand, preparing to slap Hinata, when a big hand grabbed his tightly, stopping the motion. </p><p>“What the fuc-” the man growled before faltering, his face turning pale. “Y-you’re that guy from earlier, wait! Please don’t hurt me!” the stranger pleaded while Aone tightened his grip on the bastard’s hand. </p><p>Aone looked at the stranger with such hostility, snarling with his deep voice, “Fuck off.” </p><p>The stranger was beside himself with fear, frantically nodding his head while running away. </p><p>Aone quickly diverted his attention to Hinata, who was shivering in the corner. Aone approached him slowly, sitting down beside him and starting to rub his back gently. </p><p>“No! Don’t touch me!” Hinata sobbed, recoiling away from Aone. “D-don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Aone felt a pang in his chest, he wanted to protect this small boy in front of him. He gently pulled Hinata into a hug.  </p><p>“Please don’t cry…” Aone murmured into Hinata’s ear. “I promise you I won’t hurt you, you’re safe now.” </p><p>Hinata sobs slowly died down as he listened to Aone’s sweet whispers. He let himself relax into the alpha’s body, holding on tightly to his white and green jersey while burying his head into his chest. </p><p>“Do you want me to take you to your pack?” Aone asked quietly, Hinata nodding his head silently in response. </p><p>Aone wrapped Hinata’s legs around himself and stood up, easily carrying his weight. </p><p>Suddenly, a boy with curly black hair walked in nervously, looking for Aone. </p><p>“Aone? I saw you walk in and then a guy came out running and scared, what...happened?” Aone’s captain, Moniwa, asked before noticing the small and shaking red-head in his teammate’s arms. </p><p>Hinata tensed up at the new voice, tightening his grip around Aone’s neck and hiding himself into the alpha’s broad shoulders. </p><p>Aone brought a hand to Hinata’s head, petting the orange locks gently and reassured, “It’s just my captain, don’t worry, he’s not dangerous.” </p><p>Hinata brought his head up to peek at the shocked captain, before nodding and snuggling deeper into Aone’s neck. </p><p>Moniwa quickly understood the situation, gulping nervously before saying, “Um...he’s from Karasuno, right? I think I saw them earlier on my way here, so, I’ll lead you t-there…” </p><p>Aone nodded and followed his captain out of the bathroom.</p><p>As they walked, Moniwa glanced at Aone nervously, shocked that the usually quiet and intimidating alpha talked so affectionately to the omega in his arms. </p><p><em> He must like the boy, </em> Moniwa thought with a small smile playing on his lips. Then, Moniwa saw a group of boys in black jerseys grouped together in a hallway. </p><p>“There they are!” the captain said, getting Aone’s attention to point to Karasuno. </p><p>Aone walked silently towards the group, the group noticing the pair walking towards them. </p><p>“Date Tech?” Daichi asked, recognizing the pair’s jerseys. He also noticed one of the boys holding someone with a black jersey, and...orange hair?</p><p>“Hinata!” Sugawara cried out, running to Hinata.</p><p>“Suga-saan…” Hinata whined, lifting his head away from Aone and towards Sugawara. His eyes filled with tears and his throat closed tightly as sobs threatened to escape his mouth. </p><p>“Oh, come here baby,” Sugawara cooed, opening his arms for Hinata. </p><p>Hinata sniffled and leaned towards the comforting beta. He let out small cries as Sugawara gathered him in his arms, Sugawara shifting his weight to hold him more comfortably. </p><p>Sugawara soothed Hinata with gentle whispers, before turning to Aone and growling harshly. </p><p>“What happened?” Sugawara snarled, hugging Hinata tighter to himself.</p><p>Aone stared at the silver-haired male blankly before bowing his head and explaining, “I found Hinata-kun getting assaulted by a man in the restroom. The same man was harassing him earlier today, I thought I had scared him off but he cornered him in the restroom. I’m not sure what all he did to Hinata-kun, but when I walked in, he was trying to hit him.” </p><p>Moniwa gasped, never having heard Aone use so many words before. The rest of the team all paled, anger flashing across their faces. </p><p>“Where is the bastard?!” Tanaka yelled. </p><p>“I’ll kill him…” Nishinoya growled, his eyes feral. </p><p>“Last I saw him, he was leaving the building,” Moniwa interjected, thankful that he didn’t have to witness murder. </p><p>“Fuck.” Daichi cursed, punching the wall beside him. </p><p>“Hinata, are you hurt anywhere?” Sugawara asked, setting Hinata down and cupping his tear-stained cheek tenderly. </p><p>Hinata shook his head. “No, Aone-san stopped him as he was about to hit me. B-but, he k-kissed me and t-t-touched my-” Hinata tried to explain before sobs overtook his voice, his body starting to tremble. </p><p>“H-he wouldn’t stop and- and h-he c-called me a sl...a s-slut.” Hinata hiccuped, his breathing becoming erratic. </p><p>“Am I disgusting?” Hinata asked. “Am I a s-slut for liking you all?” </p><p>The team all looked to Hinata with shock, and more anger at the scumbag who made Hinata say these things. </p><p>Sugawara took both sides of Hinata’s face in his hands, declaring, “No! Never!” </p><p>“Hinata, what we do as a pack, almost every pack does it.” Sugawara continued to explain. “That bastard who called you that knows nothing about you, never listen to those words.” </p><p>Hinata tried to nod his head, but the tears and sobs wouldn’t stop. He clutched a hand to his chest as he struggled to breathe, choking on the air entering his lungs. He couldn’t think or move, he just stood stuck in place while shaking. </p><p>“Hinata, I want you to look at me. Can you look at me, please?” Sugawara asked Hinata, who was staring at the floor. Hinata obeyed and made eye contact with Sugawara, the beta giving him a comforting smile. </p><p>“Hey baby, it’s okay.” Sugawara purred, wiping away Hinata’s tears. “I want you to breathe nice and slow, that’s it, in and out.”</p><p>Hinata started to breathe with Sugawara, slowly breathing in and out for a couple of minutes until his sobs and tears stopped. </p><p>“You did so good!” Sugawara praised. “Now I want you to tell me something. What colors do you see?” </p><p>Hinata was a little confused at the question but looked around himself, struggling to name all the colors. “U-um, black? And brown…” </p><p>“Mhmm.” Sugawara noised. “And there’s white too. There’s green, and blue. And your orange hair,” </p><p>Hinata let out a shaky chuckle, reaching to touch his hair. </p><p>“There’s lots of colors, huh?” Sugawara asked with a soft smile, making Hinata give out his own smile with a nod. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Hinata let out a breath, remembering to breathe in and out slowly, before nodding his head. “Y-yeah,” Hinata said, he looked at his team’s worried expressions and smiled at them reassuringly. </p><p>“I’m okay!” he said brightly. “I-I’m not sure what just happened b-but, I’m okay now!” </p><p>The team all let out sighs of relief, Daichi walking up to Hinata to give him a tight hug. “We can talk more later, how about now we get you some food before our next match?” </p><p>Hinata hugged his captain back, nuzzling into him and replying, “Yeah, food sounds nice.” </p><p>As the pair walked off, the team following behind them, Asahi approached Sugawara and remarked, “That was amazing Suga, all of us were frozen to the spot when he started hyperventilating.” </p><p>Sugawara gave a sad smile, grabbing Asahi’s hand for support. “...panic attacks are really scary.” he let out before following the rest of his team. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me when writing the bathroom scene "this ain't the sexy kind of degrading" that requires CONSENT.</p><p>i hate fiction that romanticizes rape, it only normalizes it and makes people think it's okay.  </p><p>and about hinata's panic attack, someone helped me through a panic attack the same sugawara did to hinata, i remember feeling so embarrassed when i struggled to name the colors around me. it helped though, it got me out of that trapped state of panic. the person who helped me kept a smile on their face and stayed calm even as i was hyperventilating and crying, i tried to base sugawara's response to hinata's panic on that. i'm sorry for making our baby hinata suffer T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kageyama x Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After losing the Interhigh tournament, Kageyama and Hinata spend the night together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the interhigh tournament ended, with Karasuno losing to Aoba Johsai in the third round, the Karasuno team rode home in silence. A couple of depressed sniffles could be heard in the bus, but most people had already cried out their tears earlier. </p><p>They soon arrived at their dropoff point, everyone exiting the bus with sorrow. </p><p>Sugawara approached Hinata and hugged him gently. “You’ve been through a lot today, please make it home safely.” was all the beta said, letting go of Hinata to make his own way home. </p><p>Hinata weakly waved goodbye to all of his teammates, his team giving out their own dispirited waves, before he was left alone with Kageyama. </p><p>The pair stood in silence, until Kageyama said, “Walk with me.” </p><p>Hinata followed the raven-haired boy without protest, not knowing where he was leading them to, but not caring either. As long as he wasn’t alone for a little while longer.  </p><p>As they walked, Kageyama reached out for Hinata’s hand, grabbing it soundlessly. Hinata only grabbed the hand back, appreciating the quiet comfort. </p><p>Kageyama brought them to a river, a narrow sidewalk with a couple benches here and there surrounding the dark water. </p><p>Kageyama sat down on one of the benches, Hinata’s sitting right beside him, still gripping the taller boy’s hand.</p><p>“...we lost.” Hinata said, breaking the quiet atmosphere. </p><p>Kageyama tensed beside him, responding blankly, “Yeah.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to lose.” Hinata said, his hands starting to shake. </p><p>Kageyama tightened his hand around Hinata’s. “I know. Me neither.” </p><p>Hinata shook silently beside his rival, clenching his teeth together harshly. </p><p>Kageyama turned to red-head, concerned. He cupped his cheek gently, rubbing away nonexistent tears. “Are you crying?” Kageyama asked bluntly. </p><p>Hinata let out a shaky laugh. “No, I don’t think I can cry anymore today.” </p><p>Kageyama frowned, dropping his hand from Hinata’s face. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama said, looking down at his lap ashamed.</p><p>Hinata looked at him in surprise. “For what?” he asked. </p><p>Kageyama bit his lip as he hesitated, finally murmuring, “For what Oikawa said. I saw you run away when Iwaizumi-san called out for him.” </p><p>“Oh…” Hinata noised while turning to look to the river in front of him. </p><p>“How dare he call you that,” Kageyama growled. “How dare he call you that when I know for a fact he’s letting every single one of his alphas take him from behind?!” </p><p>Hinata nearly choked on the air entering his throat, kneeling over and coughing up a storm from Kageyama’s words. </p><p>“Hinata?!” Kageyama yelled, staring worriedly at Hinata’s hunched form on the bench. </p><p>Hinata lifted his body up, taking in deep breaths before letting out a giggle. “I-I just didn’t expect you to say t-that.” Hinata said while holding in his laughs, shoulders shaking from the effort. </p><p>Kageyama frowned and asked, “Why? It’s true.” </p><p>Hinata finally calmed down his laughter and gave Kageyama a bright smile. “You’re so stupid, Bakageyama.” </p><p>Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why he was suddenly being insulted, but also couldn’t help the blush on his face from Hinata’s smile. “Y-you’re the one who’s stupid, dumbass.” </p><p>Kagayama watched Hinata hum in response, a small smile laying on his perfect lips. Kageyama gulped, staring at those lips a bit too long. </p><p>“Kageyama? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, noticing his stare.</p><p>Kageyama flicked his dark blue eyes up to Hinata’s bright brown eyes. He slowly brought his face closer to Hinata’s, pressing his forehead against the bewildered ginger’s. Kageyama could smell Hinata’s sweet and strong scent, letting himself become smothered in it. </p><p>“K-kageyama?” Hinata asked nervously. </p><p>“I really want to kiss you.” Kageyama said, looking directly into Hinata’s eyes. </p><p>Hinata drew in a sharp breath. “O-okay.” he said, his cheeks heating up. </p><p>Kageyama let out an exhale, tracing his fingers down Hinata’s cheek as he moved his mouth to Hinata’s. He pressed his lips onto Hinata’s, now caressing his jaw as he continued to move his lips against his. Once Kageyama felt Hinata relax beneath him, Hinata kissing him back in sync with his own lips, he slightly prodded his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, Hinata shivering at the action. </p><p>“Should I stop?” Kageyama asked, peppering small kisses onto the red-heads cheek and neck. </p><p>Hinata shook his head from side to side. “No,” he answered, running his hands through Kageyama’s hair and pushing his head down so he could kiss him again.  </p><p>The kiss became heated quickly, Hinata and Kageyama slipping their tongues into each other’s mouths with heavy pants. Kageyama’s hands made their way to Hinata’s hips, fingers grazing over the soft skin, making Hinata let out a breathy moan. His hands slowly made their way upwards, from Hinata’s hips to his ribs to now his chest, massaging the smaller boy's pecs. </p><p>“Ngh, Kageyama we shouldn’t do this h-here,” Hinata moaned, making Kageyama reluctantly pull away. </p><p>The two boys stared at each other in silence, each of their faces flushed red. </p><p>“Do you…” Kageyama hesitated, “Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight?” </p><p>Hinata’s face reddened even more as he flustered, “W-what about your parents?” </p><p>Kageyama shook his head. “I live with my sister, and she’s out with her boyfriend tonight.” </p><p>“O-oh…” Hinata replied. <em> We’ll be completely alone... </em>Hinata thought, pressing his lips together tightly to hide his smile. </p><p>Kageyama stood up from the bench, reaching out his hand to Hinata, who took it and stood up as well. “Um, if you wanna go then, my house is this way.” Kageyama said awkwardly, pointing with his free hand to the direction his house was in. </p><p>Hinata nodded shyly. “Lead the way,” he whispered. </p><p>They made their way to Kageyama’s house in silence, timidly holding hands.</p><p>Not before long, they made it to Kageyama’s house and Kageyama pulled out a key to unlock his door with shaky hands. When they walked in, Kageyama took Hinata to his room. </p><p>“I’ll let you b-bathe first after I prepare a bath, so just...wait here.” Kageyama choked out, obviously nervous. </p><p>Hinata nodded as he looked around Kageyama’s room, sitting down by the side of the bed. It was a fairly plain room, with just a bed, a small desk and a rolled up mat that Hinata assumed was used for stretching. There were a couple of stacks of volleyball magazines by the end of Kageyama’s bed, along with some dumbbells tucked under the desk. The only wall decoration was a long shelf with some family pictures on them. </p><p>Hinata glanced at Kageyama’s bed, which was definitely not big enough for the two of them to fit onto without being overly close to each other. Hinata blushed at the thought, slowly bringing a hand to touch the soft comforter that laid upon the futon mattress. He leaned his head on the bed, breathing in. “It smells like him…” </p><p>“Hinata the bath is ready-” </p><p>“Gah!” Hinata screamed, whipping his head away from the comforter, face flushing bright red. “D-don’t just come in abruptly like that!”</p><p>Kageyama looked at the red-head with confusion. “I mean it’s my room, but okay…” </p><p>An awkward silence filled the room.</p><p>“Anyways…” Kageyama said, “The bathroom is down the hall to the right. I set some clothes in the bathroom for you so--oh, um, bye.” Hinata quickly ran out of the room before Kageyama even finished his sentence. </p><p>After Hinata took a bath, he came back to Kageyama’s room with wet hair and an oversized t-shirt that just barely covered his ass. Kageyama looked away from the boy quickly, blushing at the sight of his bare legs. “Oi, why didn’t you dry your hair?!” Kageyama yelled, focusing on anything aside from the thought of Hinata’s pale skin and the fact that he was wearing his shirt. </p><p>Hinata frowned, tugging on his wet hair. “It’ll dry on it’s own.” </p><p>“And what are you going to do if you get a cold? Come here, idiot.” </p><p>Hinata titled his head, confused as to what Kageyama was going to do, but walked up to him and sat beside him on his bed anyways. </p><p>“No, in front of me.” Kageyama frowned, spreading his legs to open up a space for Hinata to sit. </p><p>“H-huh?” Hinata questioned, blushing at what he thought Kageyama was implying. “You want me to sit...between your legs?” </p><p>Kageyama blushed as well. “Don’t make it weird dumbass! Just move!” </p><p>Hinata begrudgingly obeyed, moving to sit on the floor in between the raven-haired boys legs. He sat on his knees, fumbling with his hands before nervously resting them on Kageyama’s thighs. He looked up and met Kageyama’s eyes, averting his gaze quickly as his whole face went red. </p><p>Kageyama looked back at him, glancing between Hinata’s hands resting on thighs to his bright red face. “What...what are you doing?”</p><p>Hinata turned his gaze to Kageyama again, now confused. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” </p><p>“Is what ‘what I wanted’?” Kageyama asked, just as confused. </p><p>Just then, Hinata realized his misunderstanding. He instantly yanked his hands away from Kageyama’s thighs. <em> Ahhhh, how could I think he was asking me to--why would he even ask me that?! Idiot, idiot, idiot! </em>, Hinata yelled at himself, balling his fists onto his lap in embarrassed shame.  </p><p>Kageyama still didn’t understand what was going on, so he just sighed, “Come on dumbass, just turn around.” </p><p>Hinata did so willingly, glad that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face anymore. He felt Kageyama shift behind him, seeming to grab something until he shifted back to his original position. </p><p>“Don’t move your head.” Kageyama said, bringing a towel to Hinata’s still wet hair. </p><p><em> Huh? </em> Hinata thought as he felt Kageyama ruffle his wet hair with a towel. <em> Oh, this is what he meant… </em></p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to do this,” Hinata frowned, turning his head to push Kageyama’s hand away from his head. </p><p>“Shut up, you’re not going to dry it if I don’t do it for you.” Kageyama replied, turning Hinata’s head back forward. </p><p>“Hmph,” Hinata pouted, trying to ignore the heat on his own cheeks. Hinata didn’t want to admit that it felt nice being pampered like this, he found himself leaning into Kageyama’s touch. Then, Hinata felt the towel leave his head and asked, “Are you done?” </p><p>Kageyama shook his head, grabbing something else from beside him before placing his hands on Hinata’s now dry hair. “Your hair is tangly, let me comb it.” </p><p>Hinata made a small noise to show he was fine with it, leaning back into Kageyama’s hands. As Kageyama combed through Hinata’s hair, Hinata thought, <em> He’s surprisingly gentle. </em> Hinata shivered every time he felt a brush of fingers against his neck or ears, wanting more of the small and fleeting touches. It was when he felt Kageyama’s hand halt in his hair that he glanced back with a small frown.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” the red-head asked. </p><p>Kageyama’s face was tinged red as he let out small huffs. “Um, you-your letting out a lot of p-pheromones.” </p><p>Hinata’s face also flushed as he smelled his own coconuty scent in the air. “A-ah! Sorry!” </p><p>Hinata tried to control his pheromones but it did little to help. Kageyama ended up leaning into Hinata’s neck, right at his scent gland, and breathing in deeply. Hinata’s tantalizing scent mixed with Kageyama’s shampoo drove Kageyama crazy. He gently grazed his teeth over Hinata’s neck, wanting to make the omega smell like him even more. </p><p>“K-Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, blushing furiously. </p><p>“Can I scent you?” Kageyama panted. “I want to mark you with my scent. Please.”</p><p>Hinata stared at Kageyama in shock. Usually he was the one begging and getting overwhelmed, he liked having this kind of effect on someone. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Hinata responded, climbing up to Kageyama’s bed to sit in front of the alpha. Kageyama secured his hands on Hinata’s waist, and ducked his head into the scent gland at his neck. He growled into his neck, releasing his pheromones to scent the small omega. </p><p>Hinata let out a small whimper as Kageyama released his overpowering sugary scent. It was a bit too much to take in all at once, but Hinata liked it nonetheless. </p><p>After thoroughly scenting the scent gland on Hinata’s neck, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrists, turning his attention to the scent glands there. He ran his tongue over one wrist, alternating between biting and tender licks. With the other wrist, he massaged it before bringing it over to his mouth as well. Once he was satisfied there, he ducked his head down between Hinata's thighs. </p><p>Kageyama tugged on Hinata’s underwear, pulling it down and feeling Hinata’s slick that soaked through the underwear. “You’re already this wet? You’re soaked in your slick.” Kageyama noticed as he touched Hinata’s inner thighs, caressing the soft and messy skin. </p><p>Hinata shivered and panted, “T-that’s because of all the pheromones y-your letting out! Of course I’m wet!”</p><p>Kageyama mouthed at Hinata’s thigh, licking up the trail of slick running down it. “Is it a heat?” Kageyama asked. </p><p>Hinata shook his head. “No, I took more suppressants today for the tournament so I doubt I’ll go into heat.” </p><p>That’s when Kageyama remembered what happened at the tournament. He lifted his head up and moved to face Hinata, suddenly feeling like a jerk for forgetting what Hinata went through today. </p><p>“Hey, if you’re not comfortable with this, we don’t have to do anything...I don’t want you to feel like what Oikawa or that jerk said about you is true. I w-want you to know that I r-respect you and <em> I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to. </em>” Kageyama said, gripping Hinata’s hands. </p><p>Hinata was shocked at first, but his shocked expression soon turned to a gentle smile. He gripped Kageyama’s hands back. “Thank you, that really means a lot. I know you’re nothing like that man who...well y’know. And...right now...I want you. Today sucked, a lot. But right now, I just want to focus on you.” </p><p>Kageyama gulped at those words, feeling a lump in his throat as he felt himself get excited. </p><p>“Besides…” Hinata called coyly, “I think you’re a little too hard for us to stop here,” Hinata tapped on Kageyama’s bulge lightly, squeezing it with his middle finger and thumb. </p><p>Kageyama let a shuddering groan. “I think<em> both of us </em> are a little too hard,” he growled. </p><p>Hinata let out a whimper as Kageyama leaned down and gripped his dick. He licked up his entire length once, before taking his fingers to tease the tip. “Let me finish what I was doing earlier.” Kageyama said with an impish grin. </p><p>Hinata drew in a sharp breath as Kageyama placed his mouth around his dick. He felt the alpha’s tongue move against the back of his dick as his mouth bobbed back and forth. He would pause his bobbing to give Hinata’s dick a good suck before starting to thrust his mouth onto it again. </p><p>“A-ahh!” Hinata moaned, grasping Kageyama’s hair firmly. “H-how a-are you so - ngh - good at t-this?” </p><p>“Tamaka-sam,” Kageyama slurred, talking with Hinata’s dick still in his mouth.</p><p>Hinata thought back to the night that the pack had spent together. He remembered watching Tanaka make Kageyama suck his dick, Kageyama looking completely blissed out while doing it. Hinata let out a small giggle between his pants. “Did Tanaka-san get you addicted to blowjobs?” Hinata asked teasingly, making Kageyama pull off his dick, shouting, “No! It’s not like I enjoy sucking a dick, dumbass!”</p><p>Hinata let out another giggle, letting go of his grip on Kageyama’s hair. “Sure, whatever you say.” </p><p>Kageyama let out a low growl, pushing Hinata down onto the bed so that he was towering over him. Hinata’s giggles cut off as he saw the scary look in Kageyama’s eyes, shuddering as he felt Kageyama’s dick brush against his ass. </p><p>“Are you okay to take me now?” Kageyama asked. “I can prepare you if you want.” </p><p>Even though Kageyama offered to prepare him, Hinata could tell that the alpha was reaching his limit. Hinata spread his legs open, letting a shy smile show on his face. “No...I want it now.”</p><p>Kageyama felt that smile and words go straight to his dick, groaning quietly at the sight of Hinata looking up at him with spread legs covered in slick and sweat. </p><p>Kageyama swiftly lined his dick up to Hinata’s hole, prodding his tip inside, dick throbbing at Hinata’s whines. </p><p>“Mmn! Deeper!” Hinata cried, trying to push himself onto Kageyama’s length. </p><p>Kageyama gasped as he felt his dick engulfed in Hinata’s tight and wet walls. He watched breathlessly as Hinata rocked his hips onto his member, his pleas for Kageyama to move in deeper making the alpha dizzy. </p><p>Kageyama slowly started to thrust in and out of Hinata, Hinata letting out whimpers of relief. </p><p>“Shit.” Kageyama groaned, starting to snap his hips forward at a faster pace. </p><p>Hinata let out a loud moan, grasping his hands on the sheets under him. He looked up at Kageyama with bleary eyes before giving a weak smile. “Hey, isn’t this your first time topping?” Hinata asked, his smile quirking upwards. </p><p>Kageyama stopped thrusting, deadpanning, “I will pull out of you right now.” </p><p>“Eek!” Hinata squealed. He quickly wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist tighty to prevent him from leaving. “I’m sorry!” he laughed, his bright laughter filling the room. </p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes, starting to thrust again. “Stop ruining the mood, idiot.” </p><p>“Ngh--You’re the one--ahh--calling me an i-idiot while thrusting in m-me.” Hinata groused with a pout. </p><p>“That’s because you are an idiot,” Kageyama chuckled before wincing, Hinata purposefully clenching around him as payback for the insult. “Shit, Hinata, if you do that I’ll…”</p><p>“M-me too!” Hinata moaned, “I’m cumming!” </p><p>Kageyama quickly pulled out of Hinata, cumming onto the smaller boy’s stomach. Hinata finished right after, panting along with Kageyama. </p><p>“Hahh, I win, Bakageyama.” Hinata heaved, giving Kageyama a victorious grin. “You came first, so I win.” </p><p>Kageyama scoffed in disbelief. “It wasn’t a competition, dumbass!” </p><p>Hinata giggled, “Sounds like something a loser would say.” </p><p>Kageyama frowned with a growl, before the smallest smile teased at his lips. He plopped down onto Hinata's messy stomach with a low laugh. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Hinata asked. </p><p>Kageyama lifted his head and showed Hinata a grin, making Hinata’s breath catch in his throat. <em> So he can actually smile... </em>Hinata thought while starstrucked. </p><p>“It’s just that, I think we’re the only ones who could bicker like this during and after sex.” Kageyama said, looking genuinely amused and happy. </p><p>Hinata gave a confused smile, finding the comment a little strange. “Yeah?” he replied, a little perplexed. </p><p>Kageyama hummed, “Yeah.” and laid down his head on Hinata’s chest with a sigh. </p><p>“Hey, Hinata?” Kageyama asked. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Do you...do you like me?” </p><p>Now Hinata was even more bewildered. “Huh? Of course, I love you and everyone else in our pack, you weirdo.” </p><p>Kageyama stayed silent for a while before nodding his head. “Okay, that’s okay.” </p><p><em> ...What? </em> Hinata thought. </p><p>Kageyama then lifted his head to give Hinata a small kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get to sleep. We can wash tomorrow morning.” </p><p>“...yeah. Okay.” Hinata responded, not wanting to ponder on whatever was going on with Kageyama.</p><p>“Goodnight, Idiot.” Kageyama murmured, his eyes already closing. </p><p>Hinata smiled and hugged Kageyama. “Goodnight, Bakageyama.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> “<em>I</em> <em>would never force you to do anything you don’t want to. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NEW PERSON! WHO IS IT???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry it's been a while since the last update! I had a really stressful 3 weeks, because people like to be idiots sometimes, and I just starting working and it's been hard to transition to. I have super bad anxiety, and that anxiety (caused by aforementioned idiots) made it impossible to do anything T_T. I finally finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please be patient with me as my life is super busy atm, updates may come a bit slower, but I promise I am not dropping this fic!! I love you all and thank you everyone for the support :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey…” Asahi said, “Don’t you think Hinata and Kageyama got a little..closer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara looked up from his stretching pose, glancing at Hinata and Kageyama across the court. Kageyama was helping Hinata stretch, pushing down on Hinata’s back while the redhead extended his legs in a straddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Kageyama has been a bit touchy with him lately, maybe losing the Interhigh did something to them.” Sugawara remarked, watching Kageyama’s hands glide lower than where they should’ve been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi nodded his head fervently. “Do you think they did it?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka let out a scoff. “What? Were the hickies not enough evidence?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi frowned at Tanaka, uttering, “They could’ve just had an intense makeout session or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure Kageyama really enjoyed making out with Hinata’s thighs.” Tanaka snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if proving Tanaka’s point, Hinata’s shorts rode up, revealing dark red and purple bruises adorning his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi gulped audibly at the marks, a faint red painting his cheeks, making Tanaka laugh at him and slap his back harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled faintly, letting out a small hum. “Hmmm, if they did do something together, I’m glad. The first years constantly argue with each other, so it’s nice that they can show affection for each other.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...’affection’” Asahi mumbled, watching Kageyama teach Hinata how to “stretch properly” by “guiding” his legs, essentially just groping his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, it’s not fair!” Asahi complained, “I haven’t been with Hinata since the first night we spent together as a pack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled, “Oh come on, you have no right to complain, you took his virginity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi let out a gasp, suddenly smiling as he just realized that he was Hinata’s first. “Hey, when’s our next pack night? We usually have a couple,” Asahi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara pondered for a bit. “Oh yeah, we haven’t done another one yet. I’ll talk to Daichi, it will be summer soon after all, so we’ll have plenty of time to organize one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi smiled eagerly, already looking forward to the next pack night. Suddenly, a figure burst into the gym, panting while holding a mess of papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tokyo!” Takeda yelled out, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team gathered around the teacher, curiously wondering what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tokyo?” Hinata asked with a head tilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda stood up and let out a big grin. “Yes! I just talked with Coach Nekomata from Nekoma and he invited us to this joint training camp in Tokyo! Of course, we still have to figure out the details, but it’s a huge honor to be invited!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A training camp in Tokyo?!” Hinata shouted excitedly. “I’ll get to play with Kenma again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other setter…” Kageyama grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah! I’m freaking pumped!” Tanaka yelled, pumping his fists in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, we still have to figure out the details like finances and permission from your parents! Besides, I’m sure you guys are aware that final exams are next month...right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tokyo’s test period is basically the same time as ours.” Ukai said with a tired grimace, “The training camp will take place right after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda nodded, “And as you already might suspect, you will have to attend supplementary lessons for any subject you fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata started to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And these supplementary lessons take place in the summer, so you wouldn’t be able to attend the training camp if you fail.” Takeda continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s soul left his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with Hinata; Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka also grew into a state of despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what if I beg the vice principal?! If-if I beg, then maybe…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda sighed, “Even if he agreed, supplementary lessons still take priority Hinata-kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata turned his desperate eyes to his coach. “Coach!” Hinata yelled, running up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I mean you're a student so it can’t be helped…” Ukai stammered, turning his gaze away from Hinata’s puppy dog eyes so he could try to hold his ground as the responsible adult.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Hinata cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Red! Show some motivation! What matters is your mindset!!” Ukai shouted, ruffling the ginger’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata let out a sad whine, drooping his shoulders in a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, it’s okay Hinata. Us third years will help out however we can!” Sugawara reassured, giving Hinata a kiss on his fluffy orange hair, which made Hinata look incredibly adorable with flushed cheeks and a pout on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After practice was over, Hinata dragged Kageyama with him, running after two of his teammates who were on their way home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukishima!...-san,” Hinata yelled out, still dragging Kageyama to approach Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima lifted his head up in a bored manner, quirking one eyebrow upwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...help us study!!” Hinata shouted, bowing deeply to Tsukshima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t wanna?” Tsukishima said with disdain, staring at the bowing form in front of him blankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” Hinata said again, “You’re super smart and if you can’t tutor us, just teaching us some study tips is fine too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lifted himself from his bow, looking at Tsukishima with pleading eyes. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi flinch beside him, Hinata’s cute desperation making the green-haired male want to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Tsukki, you can probably fit in 10-20 minutes before and after practice.” Yamaguchi remarked, turning to his tall friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima sent Yamaguchi a glare before glancing back once more at Hinata’s hopeful expression. He let out a sigh, giving in due to Hinata’s cuteness, though he’d never admit that out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever. I’ll help you out before and after practice, but that’s it.” Tsukishima said with an eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face brightened. “Thank you so much Tsukki! You’re the best!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuksihima’s face heated up at the praise, the tall alpha turning his face away to hide his blush with a, “Tch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nudged an elbow into Kageyama’s side, silently pushing him to thank Tsukishima as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama tensed up, forcing out an apology. “Um...uh, t-th-thanks I guess…” Kageyama grumbled quietly, making Tsukishima sneer at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I agreed to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, King.” Tsukishima smirked. “I’ll help Hinata since he asked so cutely, you on the other hand...pfft.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama glowered as Tsukishima ridiculed him, particularly being annoyed by the word “cutely”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata jabbed his side again, sending him a glare, making Kageyama click his tongue in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...teach me as well.” Kageyama mumbled, glancing away from the group of boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, King?” Tsukishima asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach me dammit!” Kageyama yelled, whipping his head to Tsukishima in anger. “Ugh...please,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a satisfied “hmph” and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, since you begged so nicely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama growled at those words, wanting to snap back at the tall blonde before Hinata dragged him away, quickly trying to diffuse the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(The next day, before morning practice) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata were all in their club room, Tsukishima trying his best to help Kageyama and Hinata study without losing his mind, though it wasn’t just their extreme stupidity that was annoying him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was sitting in Yamaguchi’s lap, leaning over the small table where a workbook lied. Yamaguchi was hugging Hinata around his waist, placing light kisses across his neck, making Hinata giggle. If that wasn’t enough to annoy Tsukishima, Kageyama’s blatant jealousy definitely was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was letting out small sighs, fidgeting with his pencil more and more as Yamaguchi switched from giving chaste kisses to sucking at his scent gland. Kageyama glared at Hinata and Yamaguchi with equal amounts of jealousy and lust, his workbook untouched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Tsukishima said with irritation, “Are we going to study or are we gonna watch Hinata moan until practice starts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata let out a squawk of embarrassment, face reddening as he sent Tsukishima an apologetic look. The ginger pulled his head away from Yamaguchi’s mouth, placing a hand on the skin of his neck to guard it. “N-no! Let’s study.” Hinata stammered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pointed to a question in Hinata’s workbook. “Then let’s go over this one, answer it and then we'll review it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, determination filling his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi rested his head on the crook of Hinata’s neck, smiling softly as he took in Hinata’s scent. He nuzzled into his neck and placed a kiss against Hinata’s scent gland. Hinata tensed up, nervously glancing at Yamaguchi through his peripheral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yamaguchi…” Hinata breathed out, feeling the beta’s tongue lick a stripe up his scent gland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” the green-haired male hummed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t focus,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi grinned, feeling proud that he was able to distract Hinata. “That’s a shame,” he giggled, continuing to place more kisses down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmn,” Hinata moaned, turning his face towards Yamaguchi’s. “Studying can wait,” the omega said with a smile, pressing a kiss onto Yamaguchi’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a low rumble from his throat, gripping his pencil so tightly Tsukishima didn’t know how it hadn’t snapped in two yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down, King,” Tsukishima said mockingly, watching Kageyama fume as Yamaguchi’s hands made themselves from Hinata’s hips to his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you two did it, doesn’t mean he’s yours.” Tsukishima commented, throwing a look at Kageyama to check his reaction.  Just as the blonde expected, Kageyama’s face contorted in rage, whipping his head to snarl at Tsukishima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you keep your sarcastic comments to yourself? My relationship with Hinata isn’t anyone’s business but mine.” Kageyama snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Relationship? What relationship?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The club room slowly went silent, everyone noticing Kageyama’s fury from the sour hint in his pheromones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata cleared his throat nervously, Kageyama’s pheromones making him feel uncomfortable as the effect of them was doubled for the sensitive boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama immediately controlled his pheromones, shooting a glare at Tsukishima before storming out of the club room, pausing at the doorway to glance back at Hinata before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared after him with worry, climbing out of Yamaguchi’s lap to start to chase after Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Tsukishima said, stopping Hinata. “You’re just gonna make him get his hopes up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata froze in place, a strained fake smile crossing his face. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kageyama’s feelings aren’t like that. He knows we’re just packmates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima stayed silent, knowing Hinata couldn’t actually believe that. Kageyama’s possessiveness and jealousy outdid even the third year alphas, and it was getting harder for the rest of the team to pass it off as just “normal alpha behavior”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm,” Sugawara broke the silence hesitantly, “Practice anyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of awkward chuckles filled the room as the team started to fill out of the clubroom, making their way to the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata walked out with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, holding both their hands silently while looking conflicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hinata…” Yamaguchi said worriedly. Tsukishima felt his chest tighten at Hinata’s expression, thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have been so mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, just ignore what I said. You’re probably right about Kageyama anyways.” Tsukishima forced out awkwardly, doing his best to reassure the smaller boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked up surprised, not expecting Tsukishima to try and comfort him. He smiled at the tall boy, grateful for his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tsukki.” Hinata said happily, still beaming at Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima turned his face away quickly, refusing to admit his embarrassment from being looked at in such a way by the tiny ginger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys all spread out so they could start stretching, finishing up just before Kiyoko, the team’s alpha manager, walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KIYOKO!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, rushing to the raven haired beauty before stopping when seeing another girl beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl peeked out from behind Kiyoko anxiously, her eyes flittering between all the boys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?!” the two chaotic boys yelled, startling the poor girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be a temporary member. She’s here to see if she’d like the manager position for after I graduate.” Kiyoko said, pulling the girl closer to her as a means of protection. “She’s also my </span>
  <em>
    <span>future mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Yachi Hitoka!” the young girl yelled loudly, face bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So cute…! </span>
  </em>
  <span>the team thought, happy at the appearance of a new member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a first year?” Asahi asked, inching closer. “An omega?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi flinched, practically gluing herself to Kiyoko’s side. “Yessir! I’m of Year 1, Class 5! I’m an o-omega!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi immediately noticed her discomfort and put an arm in front of Asahi, pushing him back. “Asahi! You’re scaring her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gym was chaos as Daichi and Suga pushed back their teammates so as to not scare Yachi. Finally Kiyoko told all the boys to back off, noticing her girlfriends anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko leaned down and whispered to Yachi, “You don’t have to stay for practice today, go get to class. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi nodded gratefully and whispered back, “L-love you too…” She stood on her tiptoes to give her girlfriend a kiss on cheek, before running out of the gym with a blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole gym erupted in gasps and cheers, the boys crowding around Kiyoko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did this happen?” Ennoshita asked with a smile, Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded fervently behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko smiled softly, looking down at her hands. “We met around a month ago, and I just knew we were meant to be mates. We plan on bonding and moving in together when she graduates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone “awww”d  sweetly, happy for their manager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be a fated pair then!” Tanaka yelled out, blushing like a young schoolgirl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fated pair?” Hinata asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanaka turned to Hinata with a grin. “Yeah, it’s supposedly your soulmate, the one you were born to mate with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They say you feel a connection to them as soon as you see them, sometimes omegas go into heat when they see their fated pair!” Nishinoya continued, just as excited as Tanaka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hinata said with wide eyes, “Does that really exist?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Of course they don’t exist. And even if they did, out of the 7 billion people in the world, do you really think you would find them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chastised, hitting his friend on the shoulder. “I think it’s a nice idea, if I really did have a soulmate out there, I’d like to meet them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata watched the two friends bicker before flinching at the feeling of an intense gaze directed at him. He turned around to see Kageyama looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why’s he looking at me like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata asked himself, feeling uncomfortable and turning away. He silently prayed that Kageyama wasn’t having any weird thoughts because of the topic at hand. He also briefly remembered his first heat, but pushed the memory out of his mind quickly at the sound of a whistle being blown as a signal for morning practice to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, during lunch, Hinata and Kageyama sought out Tsukishima to help study again, but were rejected by the grumpy blonde. That’s when Yamaguchi told them to ask Yachi, who he remembered was in advanced classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair went to Class 5, Hinata yelling, “Yachi-san!!” when entering the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi jumped in her seat, looking up to see the sunniest person she'd ever seen. His whole aura just radiated brightness, which contrasted the dark-haired boy beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, they're from the volleyball club…! What are their names?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yachi panicked in her mind, already imagining the worst case scenario from not being able to remember names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata said while walking to Yachi’s desk. “This’s Kageyama, we’re both first years. Can you help teach us?” Hinata elbowed Kageyama to get him to ask as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...please teach us.” Kageyama mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...i-if you would be okay with me, then I’m fine with it…” Yachi stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s face lit up. “Really?! Thank you so much!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The study session went on and ended when lunch ended, the group promising to see each other later at their afternoon practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When afternoon practice rolled around, Hinata came running into the gym, yelling, “Yachi-saaaaan!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stuff we studied earlier showed up on my test and I got 1/3 of the questions correct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi gasped and bounced on her toes in excitement. “That’s great Hinata!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two, somehow already close from spending one lunch period together, high fived and cheered together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, I guess that’s the strength of Hinata’s social skills, they’re already getting along so well.” Sugawara remarked with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko came up from behind Yachi, wrapping her in a hug. “Hi, baby.” Kiyoko said while taking in her girlfriend's scent. Yachi relaxed into her arms, hugging her back. “Mmmn, hi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko kissed her forehead lovingly, making Hinata feel like he shouldn’t have witnessed such an intimate scene between the couple. Kiyoko let go of the embrace, whispering to Hinata, “Take care of her,” and then leaving to go do her manager duties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange feeling was left in Hinata’s chest. It was like his hunger to win, and his desire to keep playing volleyball, but different. The only feeling he could match it to was the burning lust he had in his heats, but just, not sexual. Hinata felt some sort of craving to have what Kiyoko and Yachi had, but that would mean having to find a mate. These feelings and thoughts only left Hinata confused and anxious, so he pushed away these anxiety-inducing thoughts, pouring his emotions into volleyball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll think about it later</span>
  </em>
  <span>...he thought to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was that a training camp mentioned? O_O</p>
<p>yes, yes it was </p>
<p>get ready for more nekoma and fukurodani soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SHIRATORIZAWA (*dun dun* loud drums)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was reading through the manga and completely forgot that Hinata and Kageyama run into Ushijima and follow him to go “spy” on his school lol, so bam, this chapter was made. </p><p>Please read the authors note at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks again for tutoring us at your place, Yachi-san!” Hinata yelled out as he walked out of Yachi’s house with Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had been consistently studying with Yachi, the two omegas becoming close. Of course, since Kageyama also needed to study, he tagged along too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Kageyama said as he looked around, “This place is by Shiratorizawa, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi looked at Kageyama in surprise. “Oh yeah, I think it’s near here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata raised his eyebrows as well. “By Shiratorizawa, you mean the with the ace, ‘Ushiwaka’?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have business with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata froze at the deep voice, turning around stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them was Ushijima Wakatoshi in the flesh, staring at them with a blank expression. He was slightly sweating, and looked like he was in the middle of a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gahh, he’s tall! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata thought with his face frozen with shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He smells like chocolate…he’s obviously an alpha. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata took a step back with flushed cheeks, a small squeak escaping his mouth as he tried to ignore the thought he just had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not I’ll be on my way,” Ushijima said, glancing directly at Hinata, still expressionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ushijima started to jog away, Kageyama stepped forward and called out, “We’re from Karasuno. Would you let us observe a Shiratorizawa practice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata let out another squeak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he ask that so bluntly?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gawked at Kageyama in disbelief, who was staring at Ushijima with determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karasuno...” Ushijima mused. “...do what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata startled in surprise, the pair looking at each other with nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m returning to school,” Ushijima said while starting to walk away. “If you want to watch us practice, then follow me.” The olive-haired man glanced back once more, adding on, “If you can keep up that is,” His eyes seemed to linger on Hinata, scanning over his small frame, scrutinizing his very obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega </span>
  </em>
  <span>figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned while leaning down to stretch his legs while Kageyama said, “We’ll come along,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata waved goodbye to Yachi and started to run along behind Ushijima, asking him, “Are you working out by yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. My team is somewhere back there.” Ushijima replied without looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so intense…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought nervously. He hated how it felt like Ushijima was already looking down on him, but as much as he hated it, it also filled his desire to prove his worth. Prove whatever thought Ushijima had about him wrong. He watched as Ushijima picked up his running pace, Hinata feeling his heartbeat quicken in excitement. A bright smile filled Hinata’s face as he stretched his legs farther and leaped in the air, letting out a laugh as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, idiot!” Kageyama yelled out from behind Hinata, Hinata sticking out his tongue in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the trio entered the school grounds, Kageyama and Hinata stopped running to marvel at the huge school in front of them. Hinata ran around from place to place, pointing at each building he saw with excitement. He heard Kageyama’s voice  somewhere in the distance, yelling, “Hey. don’t get lost!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Hinata yelled back but as he looked around himself, he noticed that neither Ushijima or Kageyama were anywhere near him. Hinata panicked slightly, looking around frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama?” Hinata yelled, looking for any sign of the raven-haired boy. Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap...I’m actually lost.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata thought to himself as he started to walk, scanning his surroundings. He soon saw a giant gymnasium labeled “Volleyball Gym” and felt relief flood through him. At least he would see Kageyama and Ushijima whenever they got to the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata made his way towards the gymnasium, marvelling at its size, and peeked through a window. Inside the gym were, of course, a bunch of volleyball players. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho? Why is there an omega here~?” a sing-songy voice said from behind Hinata, making the ginger startle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata whipped his body around and found a tall boy with red-spikey hair looking at him with curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time I saw an omega?” the tall red-head mused to himself. “You do know this is an all alpha school, right? It’s quite dangerous for you to be here, especially alone,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned slightly. “I can take care of mysel--” Hinata started but was cut off by the boy ushering him into the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what are you doing?!” Hinata asked as he was pushed into the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy only smiled creepily and yelled out, “Everyonee! I found a stray omega~~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata let out a noise of disbelief towards the stranger, who had literally just told him it was dangerous for him to be here, and then just announced his presence in a room filled with alphas. Hinata felt the room full of strangers all direct their attention towards him, a wave of alpha pheromones washing over him, immediately turning him into a panting mess. Hinata leaned over, breathing heavily as he felt his whole body become overwhelmed by the pheromones. He fell to the floor, his legs giving out from under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does no one hold back their pheromones here?! Please, I don’t wanna go into heat. Not here, not now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega-chan? Are you okay?” the creepy red-head asked, leaning over Hinata’s fallen form on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like he’s okay Tendou?! He’s in heat, get him out of here!” a new voice said, Hinata didn’t have the strength to see who the voice belonged to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata started to panic as he felt more and more alphas gather around him, more new pheromones crashing over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-get a-away…” Hinata stammered, holding his hands over his nose and mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata heard a voice sigh and walk towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I told all of you to take suppressants, you idiots.” another new voice said with annoyance. Hinata looked up as a hand was placed on his back, he saw a boy with light brown parted hair looking at him with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have suppressants on you? I’m sorry if our pheromones overwhelmed you,” the boy with light brown hair said kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Hinata’s eyes at the kindness. “Y-yes. My b-bag,” Hinated panted, gesturing to the bag on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and reached for Hinata’s bag, saying, “I’m just going to grab those for you, no need to be alarmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded weakly, and waited for the boy to find his suppressants. Soon enough, two bottles were shown in front of Hinata, the boy asking him, “Which one do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Hinata said, forcing himself to sit up. “2 of this one, 1 of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy silently grabbed the amount of medicine that Hinata told him too, grabbing a water bottle so Hinata could easily swallow them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata quickly swallowed the pills, breathing in and out slowly to calm himself. He was already exhausted and nauseous, the pills' side effects already taking effect. Now that Hinata was sitting up, he saw that most of the gym was empty now, the people probably being told to leave due to the excessive amounts of pheromones Hinata was releasing. Only a small group of players now stood around Hinata, each looking at him with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah...I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered, his body and voice trembling. “I d-didn’t mean to interrupt your practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was our fault,” the brown haired boy sighed. “Most of our team doesn’t take suppressants, and don’t bother holding back their pheromones since this is an all alpha school. Us four are good though,” The boy gestured to the boys around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at each boy. Besides the brown haired boy with the parted hair, there was the creepy red-head from earlier, a boy with ash grey hair and a scowl, and a younger boy with a bowl cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though it was Omega-chan’s fault for coming to an all alpha school alone, why are you here Omega-chan?” the red-head asked, leaning down until his face was on the same level as Hinata’s, who was still sitting on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a name!” Hinata yelled out, scrambling away from the red-head. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, not ‘Omega-chan’,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-head smiled and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you Omega-chan, I’m Tendou Satori, AKA Guess Monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata frowned and hesitantly shook Tendou’s hand. Tendou shook Hinata’s hand up and down enthusiastically, while introducing the people around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one with the horrible haircut is Shirabu, the bowl-cut kid is Goshiki, and the one scowling is Semi-Semi.” Tendou said, lazily pointing at each person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Semi, I told you to stop calling me that Tendou.” Semi grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Semi-Semi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi scowled more deeply, making Hinata let out a laugh. The boys turned their heads towards the noise, their expressions softening unconsciously at the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is this tiny omega doing still sitting on the floor? You can stand up y’know,” Tendou said, tilting his head while squatting on his tiptoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked down at his legs, which felt weak and numb, much like the rest of his body, and let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh...I don’t think I can get up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou titled his head the other way and raised his eyebrows. “Hmmm~, well that’s okay then,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou then stood up and moved behind Hinata, sitting down right behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doin-- Eek!!” Hinata asked nervously, only to be suddenly pulled into Tendou’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hinata shouted out as he felt Tendou’s arms wrap around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, just trust me for a sec’.” Tendou whispered into Hinata’s ear, making Hinata shiver. Then, a soft cocoa scent was released around Hinata. Hinata gasped and blushed at the sweet scent, immediately relaxing into Tendou’s lap. The scent was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>calming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unlike all the other overwhelming scents from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better, Omega-chan?” Tendou asked with a slight smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata only sank deeper into Tendou’s lap, turning his head towards Tendou’s neck to get more of his scent. The ginger vaguely heard the other 3 boys sigh and sit down as well, talking amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Hinata-kun, what are you doing here? How did you even get on the school grounds?” the boy named Semi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned his nose away from Tendou’s neck with hesitance, looking over at Semi before explaining, “I was with my teammate when we ran into Ushiwak--er--Ushijima-san. We then ran with him here and I got lost…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you ran</span>
  <em>
    <span> with </span>
  </em>
  <span>him? Are you sure you didn’t get lost because you couldn’t keep up with him?” Semi asked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean he was fast, but it was pretty easy to keep up with him,” Hinata said with slight irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou let out a small laugh, poking at Hinata’s legs. “You ran with Wakatoshi-kun with these tiny legs? I don’t believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata giggled back, “But it’s true!” He grabbed Tendou’s fingers and brought them to his nose, smiling at the enhanced scent around the scent gland on Tendou’s wrist. He held the alpha’s wrist to his cheek, whimpering ever so slightly at the delicious scent, and letting out his own pheromones unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Omega-chan…” Tendou murmured softly, “Don’t forget you’re still surrounded by alphas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki gulped and inched closer to Hinata, sniffing the air before covering his nose with a blush. “W-why does he smell like that?!” the first-year yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww is this Tsutomu-kun’s first time meeting an omega~?” Tendou teased. “You should learn just how much your pheromones can affect an omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou slowly dragged his free hand along Hinata’s back while releasing more pheromones. “You can calm them down...or rile them up. Make them feel anxious, or comfort them. You can even force them into a submissive state if you want. Of course, all this makes them release pheromones of their own,” He looked at Hinata who was shivering and panting in his arms, his coconut scent filling the air, and his mouth contorted into a smug grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou!” both Semi and Shirabu yelled out, Shirabu hastily pulling Hinata out of Tendou’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sank into Shirabu’s lap, resting his head on the alpha’s chest as he tried to clear his mind. His panting slowly regulated into normal breathing, his eyes drooping down in exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you trying to do?!” Semi asked while pushing Tendou’s shoulder harshly. “It’s one thing to comfort him with your pheromones, but you were about to overwhelm him again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou threw his hands up in surrender. “I got carried away! I couldn’t help myself, he was just so cute,” Tendou looked at Hinata who was falling asleep in Shirabu’s lap, his fists clenching around Shirabu’s shirt. His cheeks were tinted red, his eyelashes fluttering as he fought sleep with bleary eyes. The whole sight looked so erotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me that looking at him like that doesn’t make you wanna overwhelm and spoil him.” Tendou said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who made him like this Tendou, the poor boy is exhausted. His body is so overwhelmed, I doubt he can even make it home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep him in the dorms.” Tendou said immediately, his eyes narrowing as his mind filled with ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Semi smacked Tendou’s shoulder again, Ushijima walked in and asked seriously, “Who are we keeping in the dorms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s face lit up and he stood up. “Wakatoshi-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima sniffed the air and frowned, walking towards his teammates. “Why does it smell like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou ran over to Ushijima and grabbed him by his shoulders, guiding him towards Hinata. “That would be the smell of our little sleeping omega over here, we might have gotten carried away and overwhelmed him a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> got carried away,” Shirabu said, nodding a greeting towards Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he was here,” Ushijima said while stopping in front of Hinata’s sleeping form. “Is he okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou quirked one eyebrow upwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Wakatoshi showing concern? For an omega? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is!” Tendou said with a smile. “He just needs some rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he will rest here.” No one knew if that comment from Ushijima was a command or a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kageyama also entered the gym, scowling and panting. He noticed Hinata sleeping and a mix of anger and worry filled him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Hinata okay? Why is he in another’s alpha’s lap? Is this what he’s been doing while I ran around the whole campus looking for him?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama let out a low growl, stomping towards the group of alphas that were surrounding Hinata. “Hinata!” Kageyama yelled angrily, “You damn idiot! I’ve been--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama felt a hand push against his chest, pushing him back away from Hinata. “Hey--!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wake him up. Be quiet,” Ushijima interrupted again with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked down at Ushijima’s hand on his chest, and looked back up to Ushijima’s piercing stare. He aggressively grabbed Ushijima’s wrist and took the older alpha’s hand off his chest, snarling at him. He watched as Hinata slept peacefully in another alpha’s lap, and smelt the air that was congested with his pheromones. Even though Kageyama’s anger grew stronger and stronger, he could only glare silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata started to squirm in Shirabu’s lap, being roused from his sleep by the smell of Kageyama’s pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Kageyama?” Hinata mumbled while rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Kageyama’s figure, slightly blurred due to his bleariness. “Why are you angry?” Hinata rested his head on Shirabu’s chest as he tried to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama breathed in sharply. “...we’re going home.” is all he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay then.” Hinata replied, moving himself out of Shirabu’s lap. He yawned loudly, too tired to properly read the tension in the room, and stood up. He walked to Kageyama and gave him a smile. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and started to drag him out of the gym, not looking at Hinata or any of the Shiratorizawa team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stumbled a bit as he was quickly dragged away, he hurriedly waved goodbye to everyone, yelling out, “U-um, bye everyone! It was nice meeting you and I’m sorry for causing trouble!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou waved his arms in the air as he yelled out a goodbye as well. “Goodbye, Omega-chan! Come visit anytime~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others weren’t as enthusiastic as Tendou, but waved anyways. After the pair left, the gym was silent, the tense atmosphere growing stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Semi said, awkwardly filling the silence. “Hinata Shouyou, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ushijima said and started to walk away from the group. “Let’s practice now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi-kuun!” Tendou whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of Omega-chan?” Tendou asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Ushijima asked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you like him? Isn’t he cute?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima stayed silent for a couple of seconds before responding, “...no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Wakatoshi-kun’s not being honest~~” he sang out loud. Tendou had known Ushijima for 3 years now. Tendou would even call Ushijima his best friend, which meant that every small change in his friend’s facial expression, every small change in his tone or pace of speaking, Tendou could read and piece together to understand Ushijma’s emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou smirked to himself. He found himself looking forward to his next meeting with the little omega. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life is not daijoubu.</p><p>Hey, guys. Ik this update took a while, and I’m sorry about that. I won’t go into details bc it is very personal, but just know I have a lot of personal shit going on rn. Updates will take longer, I will try to get them out once a month, but writing takes up a lot of energy and time that I don’t have rn so please be patient. </p><p>Remember to stay healthy and safe!</p><p>Also, if you wanna come yell at me -ahem- motivate me to write, here’s my discord (seymourthescientist#5568) I enjoy talking to people, though i might be kinda awkward about it, but feel free to send me a chat if you wanna make a new friend or if you just wanna talk :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>